Desafío de Amigos
by Vivitace
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan llevaban toda la vida siendo amigos, pero el juego infantil empezó a volverse peligroso cuando él la desafió para demostrar que creía tener la razón. El gran problema? Ella aceptó. Que dificultades enfrentarán? ADAPT/FIC
1. El Gran Desafío

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para loas que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "El gran desafío"**

—Si, Bella, sigo al pie de la escalera —contestó Edward en un tono entre cansino y burlón—, y sí, estoy mirando por debajo de tu vestido —añadió para picarla.

Lo cierto era que le estaba costando todo su autocontrol mantener la vista apartada. Bella Swan tenía unas piernas preciosas, sobre eso no había discusión posible. Hacía años que era su mejor amigo, su tormento, y una especie de figura de hermano mayor, pero eso no le restaba objetividad respecto a sus encantos. Bella Swan le parecía una mujer realmente hermosa.

—Edward Cullen, en cuanto baje de aquí serás hombre muerto.

—¿No estarás amenazando con caerte encima de mí y aplastarme, verdad? —sonrió muy divertido — porque siento decirte que estando tan escuálida como estás, no me matarías en el acto, es más lo único que lograrías y esto siendo bastante exagerado sería que me rompieras un brazo. Mmmm aunque claro que, tal vez, si me caes sobre la cabeza a lo mejor pierdo el conocimiento, pero aun así…

Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Con eso me conformaría. Así al menos te callarías un rato, que manera de hablar tanto— dijo Bella haciendo una mueca que a él le pareció adorable.

En ese momento sopló una ligera brisa, levantando un poco el vestido de Bella y obsequiando a Edward una fugaz visión de un trozo de encaje blanco. Edward tragó saliva y giró el rostro, sintiéndose irritado al notar que se había ruborizado como nunca antes. Al parecer ella no lo notó.

—¿Todavía no tienes a ese estúpido bicho? —espetó Edward algo irritado.

Bella alargó la mano un poco más, y consiguió alcanzar el suave cuerpecillo de su gato persa, el cual se había encaramado al árbol y no se atrevía a bajar.

—Buen gatito, ven con mamá… ven gatito, gatito, gatito... ven con mami… ya está! —murmuró sosteniéndolo contra su pecho—. ¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó mirando hacia abajo—. La próxima vez, Houdini si tienes que subirte a algún sitio, súbete al tejado del porche —dijo hablándole al gato—. De ahí al menos sabes bajarte tú sólito, y así no tendré que recurrir otra vez a este insolente inútil, que aprovecha para mirar por debajo de mi falda, ¿me oyes?

Edward sujetó pacientemente la escalera hasta que Bella pisó tierra firme.

—He oído lo que le has dicho a ese horrible animal, ¿sabes? —le dijo torciendo el gesto.

Bella alzó el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esa era mi intención —le contestó con una dulce sonrisa sarcástica—. Dime, ¿cómo es posible que alguien que mide casi dos metros pueda tener miedo a las alturas? Si fueras un caballero habrías subido tú a rescatar a mi gato en vez de dejar que lo hiciera yo.

—No es culpa mía que ese tonto peludo se suba a los árboles cada vez que aparece un perro. El sí que es un blando cobarde. En vez de plantarles cara… no, que va!, el corre como doncella en apuros a esconderse en la altura de algún gran árbol. Si no son más que sacos de babas… Además, lo tienes muy mimado. Deberías dejar que aprenda a salir solo de los líos en los que se mete —dijo haciendo reír a Bella de nuevo.

Edward cerró la escalera de metal, y la guardó en la caseta de las herramientas del jardín antes de seguir a Bella al interior de la casa, en la que llevaban viviendo juntos, compartiendo el alquiler, desde hacía casi seis meses. Habían sido amigos desde niños, y ni la distancia ni el paso del tiempo habían alterado la afinidad entre ambos. Seguían pasándolo igual de bien cuando estaban juntos.

Edward tomó asiento en una de las banquetas de pino de la cocina, y observó a Bella mientras ponía de comer a su mascota. Era la misma Bella que conocía desde hacía quince años, pero desde que regresó de Inglaterra había algo que había cambiado en ella, aunque no acertaba a averiguar qué era.

Tras dejar a Houdini comiendo su raro alimento, Bella puso a calentar agua para hacer té y aún de espaldas a su amigo, pudo notar su mirada. Volvió el rostro hacia él un momento, enarcando una ceja.

—Ya estás otra vez, Cullen.

—¿Qué? —inquirió él sobresaltado. Había vuelto a pillarlo.

—Estabas mirándome. Últimamente no haces más que quedarte mirándome, y es bastante enervante, la verdad.

Edward resopló, fingiéndose incrédulo, y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Deberías desinflar un poco ese ego tuyo. ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que mirarte? Además, ya te tengo muy vista. Que aburrido Bells! Por favor!

Bella se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la encimera se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una de sus miradas patentadas de «no me tomes el pelo, Cullen».

—Pues no lo parece. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que pasa? Estás volviéndome loca.

Edward parpadeó con aire inocente.

—¿De qué hablas? No pasa nada. ¿Acaso hay alguna ley que diga que no puedo mirarte? —le espetó.

Los ojos marrones chocolates de Bella se tornaron suspicaces.

—Se te da fatal mentir, Cullen. Vamos, desembucha.

—¿Que haga qué? Oh, es otra de esas expresiones que se te han pegado en Inglaterra —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No trates de cambiar de tema.

—No estaba tratando de cambiar de tema, pero dime. ¿cuánto crees que te llevará volver a hablar como americana?

—Siempre he sido americana, y siempre lo seré, botarate —gruñó Bella, irritada, con los brazos en jarras.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella esgrimiendo un dedo acusador.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Has vuelto a hacerlo! —exclamó—. «Botarate»… —repitió, meneando la cabeza y chasqueando con la lengua—. ¡Si hasta tu acento suena inglés a ratos! Además, has perdido otra vez, Swan. Te lo dije, no te convenía apostar.

Bella iba a decir algo, pero se quedó muda y boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. ¡Condenado Cullen! Llevaba pinchándola con el cambio de acento y los modismos desde que había vuelto de Inglaterra. De hecho, esa misma mañana él la había retado a pasar un día entero sin decir una sola expresión inglesa, pero finalmente había caído. Pero no era culpa suya, sino de él, que siempre lograba hacerla rabiar. Claro que, conociéndola tan bien y sabiendo qué cosas la fastidiaban, nunca le resultaba difícil.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el pago de la apuesta? —le preguntó Bella con fastidio.

—Pues… creo que necesito tiempo para pensarlo —contestó Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta—. Te lo diré después, durante la fiesta.

—Mmm… Pues la próxima vez pondremos antes las condiciones de la apuesta.

Edward se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta.

—Y se perdería toda la diversión. Es mejor no saber las condiciones de ese modo se mantiene la emoción hasta el final —le dijo burlón.

—Lárgate a trabajar antes de que me vea obligada a hacer algo de lo que luego tenga que arrepentirme, Cullen —advirtió Bella, agarrando un paño y tirándoselo a la cara.

Edward se echó a reír de buena gana, haciéndola sonreír de vuelta.

—Ya estás como siempre, haciéndome promesas que luego no cumples. Un día de estos creo que me arriesgaré a ignorar tus amenazas, solo para ver qué es eso de lo que luego te arrepentirías.

Edward era un joven ingeniero civil, y Bella, que lo conocía bien, sabía que en ningún otro lugar era tan feliz como en sus construcciones, en las obras al aire libre, dirigiendo a los trabajadores con ese casco de seguridad y tantos planos alrededor. No era capaz de imaginarlo desempeñando ningún otro trabajo.

Al finalizar la tarde, Bella le sonrió cuando él giró la cabeza y la vio mirándolo entre la gente que había acudido a la barbacoa, una fiesta que se celebraba todos los veranos para los residentes en el pueblo.

En ese preciso momento Edward estaba hablando con dos hombres de negocios y sus esposas, quienes parecían estar escuchándolo con mucha atención. Era un miembro muy respetado en la pequeña comunidad, pero Bella se decía que era porque no lo habían visto nunca haciendo de payaso como lo hacía con ella.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino e inspiró profundamente. Era agradable volver a estar en Forks, su pueblo natal. En ningún otro sitio sentía tanta paz como allí.

—Hola, creo que no nos conocemos —la saludó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Bella había dejado de creer hacía tiempo en aquel cliché de las mariposas en el estómago que solía describirse en las novelas rosas, cuando la heroína escucha por primera vez la voz del galán que la enamora, pero de repente, por primera vez en su vida, le sucedió. La voz de aquel hombre era profunda e innegablemente sexy, incluso intrigante.

Al girarse se encontró mirando a un hombre alto, con los ojos más negros que había visto nunca, y rostro bronceado de rasgos increíblemente simétricos. Bella sonrió, peinándose el cabello con la mano sin darse cuenta.

—No, creo que lo recordaría si nos hubiésemos conocido.

El hombre sonrió también.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo —le dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black, y acabo de mudarme a la casa que hay en la carretera, vía a la reserva.

—Oh, ¿de veras? Entonces debe de ser usted el importante hombre de negocios del que la gente no ha dejado de hablar los últimos meses —se rio estrechándole la mano, sonrojándose al ver que él no la soltó durante un buen rato—, el que lleva ese negocio de las cabañas para turistas en la reserva, ¿me equivoco? No sé si lo sabe, pero es el principal tema de conversación en el supermercado.

—Lo imagino —contestó él riéndose también—. ¿Y usted es…?

—Bella Swan. Y vivo en… bueno, vivo con Edward Cullen.

—Oh.

Bella casi se abofeteó, y se apresuró a aclararle:

—Pero solo somos amigos. Quiero decir… conozco a Edward de toda la vida… es como un hermano para mí… en fin, quiero decir que no somos…

—Ya veo —murmuró Jacob, sonriendo al ver su atolondramiento—. ¿Entonces no me matará si le pido un baile?

—No, no, claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

Edward se dirigía hacia la mesa de los aperitivos cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, y casi se rompió el cuello al girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había visto visiones. ¡Era increíble!, Bella ni siquiera le había dicho que conociera a Jacob Black, y allí estaba, mirándolo embobada mientras él hablaba… o se pavoneaba, más bien.

Edward agarró una botella de cerveza y rodeó la improvisada pista de baile hasta encontrar un árbol en cuyo tronco apoyarse. Bella y aquel donjuán de pacotilla habían salido a bailar, y Edward observó con desagrado que no podían estar más pegados. No era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amiga con otro hombre, pero no recordaba haberse sentido jamás irritado ante la idea, sobre todo de aquel modo, como si alguien le estuviese estrujando las entrañas, como si fuera su testosterona lo que lo estaba haciendo reaccionar así.

Era absurdo. Bella ya no era la chiquilla blanquilla y debilucha a la que había estado atormentando con sus bromas durante años y a la que siempre trataba de proteger a toda costa, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. No, no era asunto suyo con quién bailase, pero aun así… Quizá eran celos de amigo ante la idea de que quisiera pasar más tiempo con otra persona, de ser relegado a un segundo plano. Y sin duda sería así si empezaba a salir con Jacob «Baboso» Black o con cualquier otro. Claro, debía de ser eso. Ella había regresado hacía poco de Inglaterra y temía volver a perder su compañía tan pronto.

Aunque eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido, porque ella solo estaba viviendo con él mientras terminaba la construcción de la casita cuya hipoteca ya había empezado a pagar, y sabía que cuando estuviera acabada ella se marcharía. Aquel repentino odio hacia el «señor Baboso» era algo completamente irracional, pero no hizo sino acrecentarse cuando vio a Bella riéndose por algo que le había dicho. Le estaban entrando ganas de ir a estrangularlo, pero se limitó a dar un buen trago de la botella de cerveza.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Edward Cullen… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí escondido?

A Edward casi se le atragantó el líquido ambarino. Estupendo, justo lo que le faltaba, Jessica Stanley, la mujer molusco. No tenía mal cuerpo y sabía maquillarse, pero le ponía los pelos de punta, igual que cuando alguien araña una pizarra.

—Jessica, qué sorpresa tan agradable. Y. si me permites decírtelo, qué… mm… qué "elegante" estás —dijo esbozando con dificultad una sonrisa. ¿A quién sino a Jessica Stanley se le ocurriría ponerse un traje de chaqueta pantalón ejecutivo de firma y zapatos de tacón para ir a una barbacoa?

Jessica lo miró con los ojos entornados, como si hubiera esperado un cumplido más generoso, pero finalmente pareció conformarse:

—Oh, gracias, Edward, eres encantador. Todos los hombres son iguales… siempre queriendo hacernos sonrojar con vuestras galanterías. Pero, bueno, ¿qué sentido esforzarse por estar perfecta sino es para recibir halagos?

La sonrisa blanqueada de Jessica lo estaba poniendo nervioso, así que Edward giró la cabeza hacia la pista de baile, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, porque fue a encontrarse con que el «señor Baboso» estaba aún más pegado a Bella. Jessica observó la dirección que habían tomado sus ojos, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—Caramba, parece que Bella tiene buen olfato para el dinero. No sabía que conociese a Jacob Black. Bueno, así al menos se acallará durante unos días el rumor que corre sobre ustedes dos. Además, me parece que ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo nos conozcamos mejor, ¿no crees, Edward? —dijo colgándose de su brazo.

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre le daban escalofríos. En un intento de sacarse de la garganta el empalagoso perfume de Jessica, Edward tosió y le retiró la mano de su brazo.

—¿Qué rumor es ese que corre sobre nosotros, Jessica?

La mujer contrajo el rostro, irritada por su desprecio.

—Pues, ¿qué va a ser? Que la mitad del pueblo cree que Bella y tú son novios, amantes, como quieras llamarlo, ¿o es que no lo sabías?

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, Edward. Esta es una comunidad pequeña, y bastante anticuada además. ¿Qué esperabas que pensaran de que vivan juntos? —le dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa viperina—. Sin embargo, sería tan fácil poner fin a ese rumor… Solo con que tú y yo…

Edward no pudo resistirse a darle a aquella estúpida un poco de su propia medicina, realmente ella y sus malintencionados chismes lo sacaban de casillas

—Si se tratara de un rumor, podríamos –dijo Edward en tono despreocupado pero de forma en que quede claro para ella.

Jessica lo miró entre incrédula y ofendida, como si la sola idea de que fuese cierto la indignara.

—Pues si no es solo un rumor, debo advertirte que eso solo hará que aumente el interés de Jacob por ella —le dijo mirándolos con malicia y luego a él—. Por lo que he oído, en Nueva York tenía fama de mujeriego. El amor es como un juego para él, y si la mujer en la que se fija está comprometida o casada, tanto mejor —se quedó observándolo un instante, escrutando su rostro.

—Oh, ya veo… —volvió al ataque Jessica— Bella te ha pedido que finjas que hay algo entre vosotros para que Jacob se fije en ella —dijo riéndose—. Bueno, en cualquier caso, cuando tu amiga haya conseguido su propósito, estoy segura de que me verás con otros ojos. Nadie podría ayudarte como yo a conseguir el lugar que mereces en esta comunidad. Seríamos la pareja perfecta, Edward —añadió dejando escapar un suspiro teatral—, pero no voy a esperar siempre, ¿sabes?

Edward la observó alejarse, y alzó los ojos al cielo, rogando porque así fuera.

—¿No le importa que le robe un momento a Bella, verdad, señor Black? —inquirió Edward interrumpiéndolos, y esforzándose por sonreír.

—Por supuesto que no, Cullen.

Ambos hombres sabían que el otro mentía, pero Edward volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Gracias.

Jacob le dirigió una breve mirada, y después dedicó la más galante de sus sonrisas a la joven.

—Nos vemos, luego, Bella, y tal vez podríamos ir a darnos ese baño de medianoche en el lago, ¿eh?

Bella lo despidió con la mano, riéndose como una colegiala, haciendo que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco incrédulo.

—¡Te tomo la palabra! —exclamó Bella con el índice levantado, mientras lo veían alejarse caminando hacia atrás.

Finalmente el donjuán se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, siendo abordado por la omnipresente Jessica.

—«¡Te tomo la palabra!» —la remedó Edward, poniendo una voz chillona, y riéndose burlón mientras la tomaba por la cintura y empezaban a bailar—. ¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso? ¿Y por qué diantres lo tuteas?

—¿Por qué no vas a tirarte de algún puente, Cullen?

—¿No irás a decirme que te gusta ese tipo?

—Déjame pensar… ¿Por qué iba a gustarme? —dijo Bella alzando la mirada, como considerándolo—. Solo es guapo, con clase, rico… Claro, ¿por qué iba a gustarme? —le espetó con ironía.

—¡Diablos!, ¿cómo no habré caído en todas esas cualidades tan increíbles? —exclamó él dándose una palmada en la frente—. Bells, no te tenía por una mujer materialista. Francamente, me has decepcionado —le dijo frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando con la lengua desaprobador.

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de materialista? —masculló ella, sonrojándose y dándole un golpe en el brazo—. No es lo único que he visto en él. Yo… —pero, al ver que él estaba conteniendo la risa, se formó en sus labios una media sonrisa—. Eres un fastidio, Cullen. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo viviendo contigo. ¿Puedes recordármelo?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

—Porque en el fondo, y aunque nunca lo admitirías, estás locamente enamorada de mí.

Bella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, divertida.

—Bueno, si es eso lo que piensas, no voy a ser tan cruel como para destrozar tus sueños.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, moviéndose al compás de la lenta melodía que estaban tocando. Edward alzó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y suspiró.

—Jessica Stanley dice que sabe de buena tinta que Black es un mujeriego.

—Como si ella no fuera detrás de todo lo que lleva pantalones…

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero no deberías tomártelo a la ligera, Bells. ¿Y si es verdad? Soy tu amigo, y no me gustaría que te hicieran daño. A mí me lo presentaron al principio de la fiesta y no me ha parecido muy de fiar.

—A lo mejor ha cambiado —dijo la joven enarcando una ceja—. Tal vez se haya venido a vivir a un pueblo como este para sacudirse de encima esa mala reputación de la gran manzana y conocer a alguien que merezca la pena, ¿no crees?

—En cualquier caso no sería difícil averiguar si es o no de fiar.

—Ya, ¿y cómo se supone que pretendes averiguarlo? —inquirió ella entornando los ojos.

—Jessica me ha dicho que suele ir detrás de las mujeres comprometidas o casadas Y… eeemmm… según parece… —le explicó Edward, incómodo—. Bueno, parece que todo el pueblo piensa que tú estás con… eestee… alguien, así que, para empezar, es posible que esa sea la razón por la que se ha acercado a ti.

Bella lo observó suspicaz. ¿Por qué rehuía su mirada? ¿Y dónde pretendía llegar con todo aquello?

—¿Y con quién creen que estoy?

Edward carraspeó, y por alguna razón sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de ella.

—Conmigo —respondió en un murmullo apenas audible. Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Estás de broma? Es lo más ridículo que había oído jamás. ¿Tú y yo? ¡Por favooooor!

—Bueno, es lo que tiene compartir casa con uno de los solteros más cotizados de Forks —le respondió él, alzando la barbilla indignado—. No todas las mujeres me ven como a un hermano mayor, responsable y en el que se puede confiar.

—Oh, sí, «responsable y en el que se puede confiar» —repitió Bella sin dejar de reírse.

A Edward sin embargo no le hacía gracia.

—Tal vez si te molestaras en ser un poco más objetiva te darías cuenta de que tengo muchas buenas cualidades.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por el inusual tono irritado en su voz. ¿Estaba enfadado porque ella le había dicho que la idea de que pudiera sentirse atraída por él era ridícula? En un intento por destensar el ambiente, Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Escucha, Cullen, Jacob Black parece un tipo muy agradable, y no sé qué tienes en contra de él aparte de las acusaciones de alguien como Jessica.

—Con eso ya es bastante. Ya te he dicho que no le permitiré que te utilice como si fueras un juguete, para divertirse un poco y luego dejarte tirada y con el corazón roto.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber que vaya a hacer eso? —insistió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber tú que no vaya a hacerlo? –respondió de inmediato Edward.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Te estás comportando como un idiota. –dijo ella reprobatoriamente.

—¿De veras? ¿Qué te apuestas a que tengo razón?

—Cullen, por favor, déjalo ya.

—¿Por qué te molesta? Si estás tan convencida de que verdaderamente es un buen tipo, deberías defender tus convicciones mi querida Bells –dijo Edward en tono irónico para hincarla ya que para él, Jacob no quería más que utilizarla.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debería hacerlo? —inquirió ella con voz cansina.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Edward, y en sus ojos brilló el desafío:

—Demostrando que estoy equivocado. Sal conmigo, finge durante unos meses que somos pareja… y veremos qué ficha mueve el encantador señor Black porque, si a pesar de dar a entender públicamente que estás comprometida, sigue persiguiéndote, sabrás cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Te has vuelto loco de repente? —exclamó Bella mirándolo de hito en hito.

Dejó de bailar, y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la pista de baile, y tomando el camino que llevaba al lago, deteniéndose a unos metros de la orilla, debajo de un grupo de árboles.

—Swan, me cuesta trabajo reconocerte. Nunca antes te habías acobardado ante una apuesta.

—No seas absurdo, no tiene nada que ver con eso— se defendió ella.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces es solo que no eres capaz de admitir que, como de costumbre, yo tengo razón –Edward hablaba con tono de ganador.

Bella estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, a lo largo de tu vida has tenido algunas ideas disparatadas, estúpidas y hasta absurdas, pero esta las supera con creces —le espetó.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que terminara la descarga de Bella y todo esto del sermón —. Es decir… ¿tú y yo?… ¿como pareja? Escúchate Cullen, es de locos…

—Bella… —suspiró él.

—… absolutamente de locos. ¿Quién se tragaría algo así?

—Si me dejaras…

—Por favor, si no aguantaríamos ni diez minutos mirándonos a los ojos sin partirnos de la risa. Por no hablar de tener que besarnos, porque las parejas de verdad se besan —añadió ruborizada.

Edward estaba mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me parece que la dama protesta demasiado. ¿No será que te da miedo besarme?

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos como platos, y resopló irritada.

—¿Miedo yo? ¿Por qué diablos iba a tener miedo de besarte?

Edward se acercó a Bella hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—No lo sé, tal vez te da miedo que pueda gustarte besarme –se lo dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios dibujando esa risita ladeada pícara y seductora.

—¿Quieres apostar? –se defendió ella.

—Creía que esa era la idea –se separó un poco nuevamente de ella.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, y se echó a reír.

—De verdad que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Estás sugiriendo en serio que podría gustarme besarte… a ti, de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra, justamente a ti?, ¿que disfrutaría?, ¿que…?

Edward hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para callarla, la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, y la besó.

Al principio Bella no podía creer que Edward estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. El que la estaba besando era su amigo, Edward Cullen, el Edward al que conocía de toda la vida, el Edward que la había atormentado, animado y protegido a partes iguales durante su infancia y adolescencia. Siempre había pensado que besarlo sería como besar a un hermano, pero, extrañamente, no era así. Era como… bueno, no era del todo desagradable, de hecho era… «Esto no puede estar bien», pensó.

Edward tampoco podía creer que estuviese haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. «¿Hola?, Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Estás besando a Bella Swan, a tu mejor amiga!», lo reprendió una vocecilla dentro de su cerebro. Sin embargo, dejó de prestarle atención al sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios. Era una sensación tan…

—Uy, perdón, señor Cullen; perdón, señorita Swan —dijo de pronto una vocecita infantil, seguida de risitas—. No los habíamos visto.

Bella y Edward se separaron al instante, y se quedaron de piedra, mirando a los hijos de los Mallory. Edward fue el primero en recuperar el habla, aunque la voz que le salió de la garganta, no le parecía la suya.

—No pasa nada, niños, tranquilos.

Los chiquillos se alejaron, cuchicheando y prorrumpiendo en más risitas.

—¿Lo ves? Mamá tenía razón, están "juntos". ¡Verás cuando le digamos que es verdad que son novios! —le decía la niña a su hermano.

Edward se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido, como si pudiera verlos aún en la oscuridad, mientras Bella observaba su ancha espalda.

—Cullen…

—Bueno, parece que hemos resultado bastante convincentes —farfulló—, ¿no crees? —añadió girándose para mirarla.

—Serías capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que los demás se equivocan, ¿no es verdad? —le espetó Bella riéndose. Sin embargo, su risa no sonó verdadera. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía incómoda con Edward, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo.

Edward tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para que lo mirara a la cara.

—Vamos, Swan, será divertidísimo. Además, ya no puedes echarte atrás, porque esos niños nos han visto, y ahora mismo estarán poniendo en marcha eso que se llama «radio Fork a la órden». ¿O estás dispuesta a admitir que tengo razón sobre Black solo porque te da miedo esta apuesta?

Bella lo miró con los labios fruncidos. Nunca se había negado a aceptar una apuesta de Edward, y no podía creer que alguien tan encantador como Jacob Black pudiera ser un sinvergüenza. Le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Si la cuestión era interpretar durante unas semanas la farsa que proponía, por ella no había problema. Sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

—De acuerdo, Cullen, acepto el reto —le dijo, alzando desafiante la barbilla—. Esperemos, por tu bien —le dijo acercándose a él y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho—, que puedas soportar el calor —le dijo en un tono peligrosamente seductor.

Edward se quedó mirándola fascinado. La garganta se le había puesto de repente muy seca. ¿Qué había empezado? Conocía a Bella lo suficiente como para esperar que la joven fuese a hacerle pasar un infierno. Esbozó una sonrisa divertido. Estaba más que dispuesto a sufrirlo.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de "Desafío de amigos", espero que las que gustan de estas adaptaciones de verdad la disfruten... yo amé a este Edward desde su primera frase dicha... estoy tan enamorada jajaja

Chicas, en realidad espero me acompañen en esta nueva aventura y me cuenten que les va pareciendo la historia, de modo que pueda seguir actualizando al saber que es del agrado de ustedes.. asi que... que lluevan los REVIEWS jejeje

Un abrazo enorme para todas,

Vivitace

Pd.- Cargaré fotos en mi perfil para que se hagan la idea de nuestro Edward & Bella!


	2. Viendo más de cerca

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

Nota: Esta historia que se desarrolla en el presente, describe situaciones del pasado que para evitar confusiones está señalado con ** ! Espero les guste la historia y dejen sus comments!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 "Viendo más de cerca"**_

**_*Finales de verano, diez años atrás*_**

—Los amigos no se besan —dijo Bella, como si fuera una experta a sus recién cumplidos quince años.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y los besos de despedida?, ¿o cuando se desean un feliz cumpleaños? —inquirió Edward divertido.

Bella, sentada en el amplio sillón cual sirenita, se quedó pensativa. Era la última noche de sus vacaciones y, como cada año, ella y sus padres habían ido a pasarlas en la casa que tenían sus amigos los Cullen en las afueras de Forks. Aquella tarde habían hecho una barbacoa para despedir el verano, y después, mientras los adultos tomaban una copa de vino en el porche y charlaban, los dos adolescentes habían entrado a la casa y se habían puesto a ver una película en la televisión, "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally" y aquello había sido lo que había dado pie al debate.

—Eso es distinto, idiota, eso son besos «amistosos».

—¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —la provocó Edward.

Bella rehuyó su mirada, volviendo la cabeza hacia la pantalla. Unos minutos antes su amigo la había pillado sonrojándose durante la escena de la cafetería en la que Meg Ryan demostraba su talento para fingir un orgasmo. Edward estuvo a punto de desternillarse a carcajadas, pero se tragó sus risas. Después de todo, el haber intercambiado unos cuantos besos y caricias con alguna que otra chica en la oscuridad del cine o en el asiento trasero del coche de un amigo un sábado por la noche no lo hacía más experto que Bella en ese terreno.

—Pues… ya sabes… es distinto —contestó ella al fin, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Ya sé que es distinto —le dijo Edward, picándola de nuevo—. Pero, ¿sabes en qué se diferencian, verdad?

Bella frunció el entrecejo, deseando no haber empezado aquella conversación.

—Pues claro que lo sé —le respondió balbuceante.

—¡Ah, Segura? ¿Y, por que me late que alguien está mintiendo? —insistió Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Oh, está bien! —masculló Bella frustrada, girándose hacia él y lanzando los brazos al aire—. Si lo que pretendes es arruinar nuestro último día de vacaciones, por mí de acuerdo. No tengo ni idea de en qué se diferencian, y tú lo sabes. Nunca me ha besado un chico, no de esa manera. ¿Satisfecho?

Edward se sintió mal por haberla obligado a admitirlo.

—Perdóname, Bells, no quería molestarte —le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Da igual —farfulló ella, frunciendo los labios y recostándose en el asiento—. De todos modos no creo que llegue a saber nunca cuál es la diferencia, porque los chicos no besan a las chicas flacuchas como yo, sino a las chicas bonitas.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Swan, voy a hacer un trato contigo —le dijo.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —inquirió la chiquilla, enarcando una ceja desconfiada.

—Si para cuando cumplas los dieciocho no te ha besado nadie —le susurró inclinándose hacia ella—, lo haré yo, de acuerdo?

**_*El presente*_**

Ese año el pueblo de Forks tenía preparado un sinnúmero de eventos para atraer el turismo, por lo que todos los esfuerzos de la comunidad y el Alcalde, estaban destinados a trabajar juntos para atender a grandes y pequeños grupos de turistas, que sin lugar a dudas se estaban haciendo comunes entre los pobladores del tranquilo Forks.

Por tanto al poco tiempo de que Bella regresara a Forks, ella junto a su amiga Rose, habían abierto una pequeña tienda de souvenirs y regalos cerca del parque central, ya que consideraban sería un gran negocio dadas las nuevas tendencias a recibir muchos turistas en el día a día. Además, había dedicado un rincón de la tienda a exponer, también para su venta, muestras de la que era su pasión: la fotografía. Rose era una de sus mejores amigas. Durante su adolescencia había estado colada por Edward, aunque en la actualidad estaba felizmente casada y en las últimas semanas de su primer embarazo.

Aquella mañana habían terminado de despachar a un nutrido grupo de turistas, cuando Rose se apoyó en el mostrador frente a ella, y le dijo en un tono aparentemente desinteresado:

—Esta mañana, cuando fui a comprar la prensa, oí un rumor muy curioso.

Bella no la miró, y se dio la vuelta para reordenar los folletos de una estantería. Sabía muy bien a qué rumor se refería.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió, como distraída.

—Vamos. Bella, no te hagas la que no sabes nada —insistió Rose, inclinándose hacia delante.

Bella se giró para mirarla. Por un lado llevaba todo el fin de semana queriendo desahogarse con ella, pero por otro no le apetecía revivirlo.

—La verdad es que es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar —murmuró sonrojándose.

Rose la miró boquiabierta.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto? Vamos, Bella, ¿somos amigas, o no? Anda, cuéntamelo, y no te dejes ni un solo detalle.

Bella suspiró, claudicando finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos incómoda.

—¿Qué crees que quiero saber? —le espetó Rose—. ¿Es verdad que Edward te besó la otra noche, en la barbacoa?

—Yo, yo me acuerdo –dijo nerviosa

—Ja, muy graciosa Bella swan!, como que no te acuerdas! Vamos Bella habla ahora, no aguanto tanta tensión, recuerda mi estado –y puso aquel puchero que a las embarazadas les van de maravillas para convencer.

—Gggrrrr –gruñó— Sí, me besó —musitó Bella sonrojándose otra vez.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Pues qué tal fue, ¿qué va a ser? —exclamó Rose exasperada—. ¿Y cómo es que te ha besado ahora, cuando se conocen desde hace siglos? Bueno, yo siempre he creído ver una cierta química entre vosotros, pero…

—¿Qué? Rose, por favor, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen —exclamó Bella, mirándola atónita—, de Edward, mi amigo de toda la vida.

—El que tú nunca te hayas fijado en él de ese modo no significa que no tenga ningún atractivo. Jamás he podido entender que seas incapaz de ver lo maravilloso e increíblemente guapo que es.

—Pues, mira, no lo sé —contestó Bella, dejando escapar una risa exasperada—. Para mí es simplemente Edward.

—En serio, Bella, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que miraste a Edward?

—No me hace falta mirarlo. Ya lo tengo muy visto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes de qué color son sus ojos?

—Por supuesto que sé de qué color son sus ojos… Son verdes.

—Verdes —repitió Rose entre dientes, enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, verdes claros en el día y de un profundo verde oscuro en la noche —precisó Bella. Y. de pronto, sin que se diera cuenta, se formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Son como… esmeraldas cristalinas, en los cuales pueden nadar sin temor a hundirte porque siempre están allí, manteniéndote a flote.

—Caray, Swan, no sabía que tuvieras madera de poeta.

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó. No lo había oído entrar en la tienda, aunque por la sonrisa socarrona de Rose, parecía que ella sí, y aun así la había dejado seguir hablando sin advertirla. Bella se puso roja como una amapola.

—Continúa por favor —la instó su amigo—. De los halagos nunca se cansa uno.

—Eres un… un… —masculló Bella furiosa—, ¿Cuanto hace que estas ahí?

—El tiempo suficiente —contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Venía a invitarte a la playa de la reserva "La Push". Podríamos quedar a la salida del trabajo, y hacer un picnic en la arena, y darnos un baño después —se volvió hacia Rose— ¿No te parece Rose, hoy va a hacer una tarde perfecta, crees que Bella debería venir a nadar conmigo? —inquirió, Rose sonrió maliciosa.

—Oh, si, si, desde luego, han dicho que el cielo estaría despejado todo el día, y la temperatura es muy agradable, como casi nunca sucede en Forks.

—¿Lo ves?— dijo Edward satisfecho, girándose hacia Bella y mirándola a los ojos de un modo seductor—. Rose está de acuerdo.

Bella tuvo que apartar la vista, porque estaba volviendo a sonrojarse, y finalmente claudicó, más por lograr que se fuera que porque estuviera decidida.

—Está bien, iré.

—Estupendo — contestó él con una amplia sonrisa—. Entonces nos vemos allí. Hasta luego, señoras, un placer verlas —se despidió con una graciosa reverencia y salió de la tienda.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Rose se volvió hacia su amiga, abanicándose el rostro con la mano.

—Soy yo… o de repente hace mucho calor aquí dentro? —inquirió con picardía.

—No seas tonta Rose! –dando Bella por terminado aquella conversación, aunque no sería suficiente para su amiga.

Tras pasar toda la mañana intentando rehuir las preguntas de la curiosa de Rose, Bella se escapó al parque central a la hora del almuerzo para estar un rato a solas. Se compró en un puestecillo un par de sándwiches y un bote de jugo de frutas, sentándose en una banqueta al calor del sol de principios de junio.

Se puso las gafas de sol, y miró aquel ambiente, inspirando profundamente. Del parque central iban y venían grupos de turistas. De pronto, en medio de un grupo de ellos, divisó a Edward, aparentemente dándoles indicaciones sobre un mapa, y se acordó de su conversación con Rose. «Increíblemente guapo» no era precisamente la forma en que ella lo habría descrito si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo era. Alguien como Brad Pitt… pues sí, pero… ¿Edward Cullen? La sola idea casi le daba risa. Bueno, aunque viéndolo desde donde se encontraba comenzó a examinar a su amigo a lo lejos, no era feo desde luego, diría que bastante atractivo, o sea tenía aquel "no sé qué" pero… ¿Edward… increíblemente guapo?

Se quedó observándolo en la distancia, fijándose en sus anchos hombros y tórax. Sí, definitivamente Edward se encontraba en buena forma, debía ser realista, en realidad Edward estaba en perfecta forma, se dijo abriendo un sándwich y dándole un mordisco. Sus brazos se veían formados y a más de ser delgado, su fuerte pecho se marcaba en aquella camisa y de qué forma! Rose tenía razón ese día estaba siendo muy caluroso.

Bella seguía escudriñando a su mejor amigo, ¿oh si, el cabello? Tenía el cabello cobrizo casi bronce, pero es que no podía imaginárselo rubio o pelirrojo, y lo cierto era que el modo en que siempre lo llevaba alborotado como un look despeinado era bastante sexy, demasiado sexy pensó Bella.

El rostro… la verdad no tenía un rostro perfecto, o si? Comenzaba a dudarlo pero definitivamente los rasgos en conjunto eran tan armoniosos y le daban un aire honesto, amable, encantador. Además era muy expresivo. Eso siempre le había gustado a Bella, el modo en que podía leer sus emociones al instante.

Su mentón tan varonil, sus pómulos marcados, esas abundantes cejas y qué decir de esas largas pestañas que acompañaban aquellos pozos esmeraldas. Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa tan solo con observarlo con detenimiento e ir descubriendo todas esas cosas que estaban ahí pero que no se había fijado o no había querido fijarse antes. Pero es que era su amigo, sólo su amigo, era normal no recaer en esos detalles físicos.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa al verlo acariciar la cabecita de una niña. Estaba hablando con ella y la chiquilla se reía. Edward era así, siempre conseguía hacer sonreír a las personas. Y era un bonachón en toda la expresión de la palabra, un pedazo de pan. Bella sabía que él detestaba que lo llamaran así, pero era la verdad, él contaba con todas las cualidades del mejor ser humano que alguien pudiese conocer, desprendido, honesto, amable, servicial, entregado a sus causas, comprensivo y así Bella podía nombrar diez mil cualidades más, porque él era simplemente así, no por gusto el pueblo entero lo quería como lo querían.

Sus ojos marrones lo siguieron hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Rose tenía razón, Edward era un hombre maravilloso. Sí, él era tan simpático y cariñoso pero su visión renovada confirmo lo que ya sabía pero no quería aceptar, Edward era increíblemente guapo… Lástima que no fuera su tipo. Aunque, bien pensado, era más bien un alivio, porque si se hubiera sentido atraída por él, podría acabar haciéndose daño con aquella apuesta que habían iniciado.

**_*El decimoctavo cumpleaños de Bella*_**

Finalmente Edward no tuvo que besar a Bella cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Desde que le hiciera aquella promesa, los dos habían crecido, y sus mundos habían cambiado mucho. Se había unido a ellos Matthew Petters, un compañero de universidad de Edward, convirtiéndose en «los tres mosqueteros», inseparables, y al poco tiempo ella y Matthew habían empezado a salir juntos.

—No puedo creer que me ocultaras durante tanto tiempo que tenías un amigo así —acusó Bella a Edward con una sonrisa durante la fiesta—. ¿Lo hiciste para torturarme, o estabas esperando a que me quitaran el aparato de los dientes? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—Es que me parecía cruel exponer a mis amigos a la terrible Swan —la molestó Edward sonriendo también.

Bella lo sorprendió, besándolo de repente en la mejilla y dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias por presentarme a Matthew, Cullen, eres encantador.

Edward meneó las cejas de un modo ridículo.

—Ya lo sé, es lo que piensan la mitad de las mujeres de por aquí —dijo. Bella se echó a reír.

—Pero yo te conocí antes que ninguna, no lo olvides —le dijo, dándole un toque en la punta de la nariz con el índice, y tambaleándose ligeramente. Edward la sostuvo.

—Me parece, mi castaña amiga, que ha tomado usted alguna copa de más.

—Bueno, es mi cumpleaños —replicó ella rodeándole la cintura y echándose a reír otra vez.

Edward la llevó hasta un asiento libre, abriéndose paso con dificultad entre la gente, y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Ahora vas a quedarte aquí, e iré a buscarte un poco de café, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y, frunciendo los labios, dio unas palmaditas en la silla junto a la suya.

—No, ven, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo, Cullen.

—Bien, pero primero iré por ese café —dijo él dándose la vuelta.

—¡No! —exclamó ella agarrándolo de la manga—. Siéntate… ahora.

Edward se giró, y la encontró mirándolo entre las espesas pestañas con aire de niña caprichosa. Diablos, sí que había crecido. Y desde luego no era la ausencia del aparato dental lo que había hecho que Matthew se fijara en ella. Era como si hubiera florecido de la noche a la mañana. Se sentó a su lado sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —inquirió. Bella sonrió satisfecha, y luego se puso muy seria.

—Dime, ¿te parezco bonita Cullen?

La pregunta lo pilló con la guardia baja, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en ese mismo momento había estado diciéndose lo guapa que se había vuelto.

—No puedo creerlo, he logrado que Edward Cullen se quede sin palabras —dijo Bella prorrumpiendo en risitas.

Por primera vez Edward se sentía incómodo con su mejor amiga.

—Eeeemmm… será mejor que vaya a por ese café —hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Bella se lo impidió, poniendo una mano en su muslo y haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Estás evitando la pregunta, Cullen? —inquirió con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar los incómodos pensamientos que estaban acudiendo en tropel a su mente como para recordar siquiera la pregunta. Sentía como si la piel lo quemase donde ella tenía puesta la mano. ¿No le había dicho nadie lo que le pasaba a los chicos de veintiún años cuando una chica guapa los tocaba tan cerca de…?

Apartó con cuidado la mano de Bella, colocándola sobre su regazo.

—Qué… qué tontería —balbució—. ¿Por qué iba a evitar esa pregunta? Por supuesto que eres bonita. Has ganado mucho desde que te quitaron el aparato dental.

—¿Solo por el aparato dental? —murmuró ella, haciendo un mohín quejoso e inclinándose hacia él—. ¿No me ves cambiada en… nada más?

Edward parpadeó, y volvió a parpadear, logrando que por fin su cerebro volviera a dar muestras de actividad.

—Um… ¿a qué te refieres? —inquirió haciéndose el inocente.

—Pues… ¿no has notado nada nuevo en mí desde la última vez que me viste? —insistió ella, acercándose aún más.

Edward tragó saliva. Se notaba la garganta terriblemente seca. Bella olía tan bien… «¿Qué diablos estás pensando? Alerta hormonal, Cullen, contrólate».

—¿En… en qué sentido?

Bella se puso de pie y giró sobre sí misma, tambaleándose un poco, y quedándose frente a él con los brazos en cruz.

—Vamos, mírame bien.

Edward no tuvo que hacerse de rogar, y la observó largo rato, embelesado. Hasta entonces ni se había dado cuenta de que Bella tenía piernas. La había visto cientos de veces con pantalones cortos, y hasta en bañador, pero jamás se había fijado en ellas. Quizá la diferencia estaba en la ridícula minifalda que llevaba puesta ese día, y en los zapatos de tacón.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Eh? –medio reaccionó Edward.

—¿Qué ves?

—Espera un momento, aún no he acabado de mirarte.

Edward se fijó en su cintura. Era la cintura más estrecha que había visto. Sus ojos ascendieron un poco. Otra diferencia era que… bueno, tenía pecho. Eran unos senos más bien pequeños, pero tenían una forma bonita, y se marcaban de un modo indiscutiblemente sensual bajo el ajustado top que llevaba. Después de todo tal vez le gustaban aún más que las piernas, se dijo, pero al bajar la vista meneó la cabeza mentalmente. No, seguía siendo un fetichista de aquellas piernas tan torneadas y largas.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su amiga. Las pecas habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una piel tersa y de textura cremosa. Y los labios… no recordaba que hubieran sido siempre tan carnosos. Sin embargo, sus ojos chocolates siempre le habían parecido muy bonitos, eso no era nada nuevo, y la naricilla respingona, eso tampoco había cambiado.

Bella agitó la mano delante de su cara para llamar su atención.

—Cullen… ¿lo ves o no?

—Diablos, Swan, ¿ver qué? —inquirió él exasperado, sonrojándose ligeramente. Ya había visto más que suficiente, y lo que había visto lo hacía sentirse bastante incómodo—. No sé, a mí me parece que no estás… mal.

—¿Mal? ¿Que no estoy mal? —repitió ella frunciendo el entrecejo contrariada—. Vaya, muchas gracias.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —gruñó Edward revolviéndose el cabello con la mano—, ¿qué se supone que tengo que ver?

Bella suspiró, como si le diese lástima, y tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, sonriéndole.

—¿No lo ves, Cullen? ¡Estoy enamorada! Por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada. Y es del hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Al fin voy a averiguar lo que se siente al estar con ese alguien que una chica se pasa esperando toda su vida.

Por alguna razón, Edward sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Se alegraba por ella y por Matthew, ¿por qué entonces…? Tal vez era porque jamás había imaginado que sus dos amigos pudieran acabar juntos. Después de todo no era tan incomprensible. Matthew era un gran tipo; le había caído bien desde el día que lo conoció en la universidad, y era natural que a Bella le hubiese gustado, porque era guapo, y extrovertido. Además era capitán del equipo, el primero de la clase, pertenecía a una rica familia… Lo tenía todo, era la clase de hombre que cualquiera querría para su hermana, y así era como se había sentido él siempre hacia Bella, como un hermano protector. Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto deseaba que no se hubieran conocido?

_***El presente***_

Edward había estado en lo cierto. Aquella tarde, cuando fueron hasta La Push, el tiempo no podía ser mejor. La playa estaba medianamente vacía o al menos donde se encontraban era la parte más alejada del complejo turístico que recién habían construido en la reserva como otro de los objetivos de la comunidad por atraer mayor número de turistas. Por ser la parte de la playa más apartada estaba más tranquila, sin embargo ese día específico había por allí bastante gente, sobre todo del pueblo. Bella pensó que debían de ser imaginaciones suyas, pero le dio la impresión de que los vecinos con los que se encontraban los saludaban con más efusividad que de costumbre, dedicándoles amplias sonrisas tanto a ella como a Edward.

Pusieron las toallas sobre la arena, y se sentaron, seguidos por varios pares de ojos. Bella se puso las gafas a modo de diadema y se giró para mirar a Edward, pero él se había tumbado y había cerrado los ojos. No es que hiciera mucho sol en Forks, pero definitivamente ese era un día en donde el sol había salido en todo su esplendor.

—Ese chisme sobre nosotros parece que se está extendiendo rápidamente —le dijo—. Nunca antes habíamos despertado tanto interés —dijo Bella fijándose en su alrededor.

—No lo creas. Es que tú llevas fuera mucho tiempo. Desde que yo regresé de la universidad he tenido esta clase de atención. Son los gajes de ser soltero en un pequeño pueblo como este. No puedes saludar a una mujer bonita sin que empiecen a murmurar. En fin, no tienen nada más que hacer, es normal —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros con un dejo divertido.

Bella se quedó pensativa, y Edward, que intuyó algo en su silencio, le dijo:

—Sé que quieres preguntarme algo, así que hazlo.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

—Bueno, iba a preguntarte si… ¿has salido con alguien desde que me marché a Inglaterra?

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estarás celosa?

—Ja ja ja no me hagas reír Cullen. Quiero decir que… bueno, desde que he vuelto que yo sepa no te has citado con ninguna mujer. En fin, me preguntaba si… ¿no te estaré entorpeciendo tus conquistas al estar viviendo contigo?

Edward la miró sorprendido.

—Bueno —continuó Bella—, siempre hemos sido honestos el uno con el otro, y lo cierto es que ahora mismo parece que la mitad de la gente del pueblo piensa que yo soy tu vida sexual. Era solo curiosidad, ya —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se puso de lado, incorporándose sobre el codo para ponerse al nivel de sus ojos. Vio que en la mirada de Bella había una sincera preocupación y, sin pensar lo que hacía, extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de su rostro.

—Aunque estuviera viendo a una mujer, cosa que los dos sabemos que no está ocurriendo, nunca la llevaría a casa mientras tú estés allí.

Bella advirtió una clara nota de afecto en su voz, y sonrió. Verdaderamente era una buena persona. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de pincharlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tanto ruido haces?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, pero al instante reconoció por la mirada de sus ojos que estaba tratando de avergonzarlo, y le pagó con la misma moneda.

—Cariño, no sería yo precisamente el que haría ruido —le dijo, echándose vaho en las uñas y haciendo que les daba brillo con la camiseta. Bella se echó a reír.

—¡Serás arrogante! —le espetó. Edward se rió también.

—¿Y tú?, si la situación fuera al revés…

—Ni hablar, nunca haría el amor contigo en la casa —se rió Bella, sonrojándose profusamente.

—Porque tú sí haces mucho ruido, ¿eh? —la provocó Edward. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no era más que una broma, el solo pensarlo hizo que su imaginación se disparase.

Bella se había echado boca abajo en la toalla para ahogar sus risas, y Edward tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar su respuesta:

—Dudo que pudiera concentrarme sabiendo que tú podías oír algo.

Los celos, ese monstruo de ojos negros, atenazaron de repente las entrañas de Edward. No tenía derecho a tener celos; Bella era libre y, sin embargo, la sola idea de pensar que había estado con otros hombres o que pudiera estarlo… Se puso de pie y se quitó la camiseta.

—Mejor, porque, fuera quien fuera el tipo, creo que lo trituraría —le dijo sin mirarla—. Voy a nadar un poco.

Bella había alzado la cabeza anonadada, pero no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, y observó con el ceño fruncido cómo se alejaba en dirección al agua. ¿A qué había venido aquel arranque? Siempre se había mostrado muy protector con ella, pero…

Su relación estaba cambiando, se dijo la joven con un suspiro. De hecho, nada había sido igual desde que volviera a Forks. Últimamente Edward no hacía más que mirarla de un modo extraño, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así?

—Una chica tan bonita como tú no debería fruncir el ceño de esa manera.

Bella se volvió sobresaltada y se encontró con Jacob Black, de pie junto a ella. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca abierta y remangada y unos pantalones cortos de color caqui, y sonreía mostrando sus brillantes y perfectos dientes. Parecía uno de esos modelos de los catálogos de verano.

—Trataré de recordarlo —contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Deberías ir siempre en traje de baño, Bella —le dijo Jacob en un tono seductor, devorando con los ojos su esbelta figura.

La joven se sentó más derecha, sonrojándose ligeramente, y, sin darse cuenta, miró en dirección al mar.

—Sigue en el agua —dijo él.

—¿Quién? —inquirió ella mirándolo y pestañeando. Jacob sonrió.

—Tu «amigo», el señor protector.

—Oh, te refieres a Edward… Sí, es como un pez —respondió ella vagamente, girando la cabeza otra vez hacia el agua—. Cuando éramos niños hacíamos carreras en el agua, y él siempre ganaba.

—Parece que tenéis una larga historia en común —dijo Jacob, acuclillándose a su lado.

Bella lo miró, dando un ligero respingo al encontrar su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

—Sí, bueno, como te decía el otro día, nos conocemos desde hace años, y estamos muy unidos ahora. Y, la verdad —añadió al ver la mirada desaprobadora de la señora Mallory—, es que creo que el que estés aquí ahora va a hacer que la gente empiece a murmurar.

A Black no parecía importarle demasiado.

—No creo que pudiera competir con tu Edward. Por lo que he oído parece que es muy querido en el pueblo.

—Pues por lo que yo he oído, parece que tú no eres de los que se intimidan ante la idea de tener que competir por una mujer —le espetó Bella. Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Jacob estaba mirándola boquiabierto, y como dolido. Bella quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—Lo… lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. La verdad es que creo firmemente en eso de «inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario».

—Bella, yo… —murmuró Jacob inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos. Con el índice, le acarició el brazo, subiendo hacia el hombro, y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro… una voz lo interrumpió en seco.

—Hey tu, Black! Estás ocupando mi lugar! Fuera!

* * *

Que les ha parecido?... me parece que estamos comenzando a ver a un Edward celoso... ñami, me encanta verlo en esa faceta (me recuerda Eclipse aaahhh) y este capi también nos ha permitido ver algo del pasado de dos amigos que se quieren como Edward y Bella.. creo que nos ha hecho conocer un poquito más como se ha ido construyendo esa amistad! y pueden creer ustedes que Bella no se haya fijado que nuestro Edward definitivamente es ENDEMONIADAMENTE GUAPO! QUE ESTÁ LOCA? JAJAJA

Chicas espero que realmente les guste, si es asi por favor dejen reviews así sean chiquititos porque aún no sé bien si les agrada la adap! Motivenme a seguir actualizando jejeje

Un abrazo a las ya seguidoras que las adoro por estar pendientes ahhh! A mi MELI8114 grande Meli, tu ya lo sabes, somos taaaan parecidas jejeje, a Isi22 amiga de mi vida a los añoooos un rw jajaja igual te quiero y te extrañoooo, Joli Cullen preciosa siempre presente muaaahh, Magymc? Omg casi me caigo de la impresión jaja, Flikagsr bienvenida y prince_sandra mi twittera preferida juju! Gracias por sus comments!

Un abrazo enorme y como siempre espero me cuenten que tal? asi actualizo rapidito!

Vivitace


	3. Un beso Distinto

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

Nota: Esta historia que se desarrolla en el presente, describe situaciones del pasado que para evitar confusiones está señalado con ** ! Espero les guste la historia y dejen sus comments!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Un beso distinto"**

—Bella, yo… —murmuró Jacob inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos. Con el índice, le acarició el brazo, subiendo hacia el hombro, y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro… una voz lo interrumpió en seco.

—Hey tu, Black! Estás ocupando mi lugar! Fuera!

Bella y Jacob alzaron las cabezas de inmediato. Fue solo un instante, pero durante ese breve momento, la joven no reconoció a Edward, del mismo modo que no había reconocido el tono áspero y amenazador en su voz. Sus facciones estaban rígidas, y parecían haberse oscurecido por los celos.

—Ah, Cullen!… Lo siento, no te había visto —farfulló Jacob quitando la mano del hombro de Bella y levantándose—. Simplemente estaba saludando a Bella y diciéndole lo bien que le sienta ese traje de baño.

Edward dio un paso hacia él amenazante, con el agua chorreándole por todo el cuerpo.

—Pues la próxima vez que se te ocurra decírselo con las manos, tendrás que vértelas conmigo, ¿me has entendido? —masculló.

Bella se puso de pie como un resorte. ¿A qué venía aquel numerito?

—¡Edward! Eso ha sido una grosería.

Jacob se había quedado mirando a Edward con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, pero cuando Bella intervino en su defensa, se volvió hacia ella y la sonrisa se tornó empalagosa.

—Está bien, Bella, no pasa nada, lo comprendo —se giró otra vez hacia Edward—Obviamente él siente la necesidad de defender su territorio, se siente amenazado, pero tranquilo, he captado el mensaje.

—Más te vale —masculló Edward mirándolo con frialdad.

—¡Edward! —volvió a reprenderlo Bella.

—¿Qué? —le espetó él irritado—. ¿Este tipo se pone a sobarte y me dices que no te importa? Pues a mí sí que me importa.

Bella estaba poniéndose roja como un tomate y, olvidándose de Black, agarró a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró hasta una arboleda alejada de la orilla, donde no podrían oírlos ni verlos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó a Edward. Estaba furiosa, y no había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

—Todo el mundo cree que somos pareja, ¿no? Bueno, pues no creo que esperen que me quede mirando mientras un pervertido toquetea a mi novia y ella encantada se pasa enseñándole sus lindos dientes —dijo irónico.

Bella quería estrangularlo.

—Idiota —masculló—. Si fueras mi novio de verdad te mataría por comportarte como un Neandertal –Bella miraba a Edward con ojos llenos de furia y rabia. Él se sintió mal al haberla puesto así.

—Bueno, no te pongas así tampoco —agachó la cabeza arrepentido— lo siento!. La verdad es que me hizo saltar. No me gusta que te manoseen así, aunque sea solo tu amigo, entiendes? —Bella aún no le había soltado la mano, y Edward se la apretó suavemente.

La joven se relajó y al fin sonrió un poco. En ese momento el pecho de Edward volvió a inflarse de alegría.

—Están todos esperando que salgamos, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella, sin atreverse a asomarse fuera de la arboleda.

—Me temo que sí —respondió Edward.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos un poco? –preguntó Bella

—Probablemente lo más acertado sería un beso de reconciliación antes de volver a nuestro sitio –ese comentario había sorprendido al mismo jóven.

—Edward… —protestó ella frunciendo los labios y él de inmediato comenzó a buscar una excusa en su mente para justificar porque había hecho tremendo comentario.

—¿Qué? –Prosiguió convencido— Es lo que estarán esperando todos allá afuera, que cuando salgamos parezca que hemos hecho las paces. Además, necesitamos practicar un poco antes de hacerlo en público. –No entendía por que se esforzaba tanto en sonar convincente, pero seguía en la lucha para persuadir a Bella— Y para que realmente parezca que nos hemos estado besando, tendremos que…

—Me hago una idea, Cullen! —lo interrumpió ella aturdida. Por alguna razón de repente se había vuelto muy consciente del hecho de que Edward solo llevaba puesto un bañador, mostrando al esplendor su torso desnudo, lo que comenzó a causarle mareos, ni que decir de lo que le producía las gotitas de agua que aun se podían observar sobre sus anchos hombros o ese abdomen plano y trabajado que de pronto cortaban su respiración y le secaban la boca. No quiso concentrarse en aquellos detalles y continuó— bueno ya, ya, cierra el pico y bésame antes de que me arrepienta.

—Y dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto… —murmuró él sarcástico.

Aquella vez Bella estaba preparada para el beso. Incluso se humedeció los labios automáticamente antes de que él inclinara la cabeza. «Es solo Edward, es solo Edward, en solo Edward…», se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus labios rozaron los suyos, le resultó imposible seguir concentrándose en aquellas palabras.

A Edward lo pilló desprevenido el que Bella empezara a responderle. Era increíble hasta qué punto lo excitaba, y la facilidad con que sus labios encajaban como las piezas de un puzzle. Cada vez que había besado a una mujer, había tardado un rato en encontrar el «ajuste» correcto, pero no en esa ocasión. Aquel beso fue perfecto desde el primer momento, fue mágico, lleno de química y algo más que no pudo identificar.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, Bella le soltó la mano y rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para pegarse contra su cuerpo húmedo. El a su vez la tomó por la cintura, maravillándose al sentir hasta qué punto parecían ser dos partes de un todo que se habían encontrado al fin.

En cuanto la lengua de Edward tocó la suya, Bella se perdió en las sensaciones que la inundaban y se dejó llevar, apartando todo pensamiento de su mente. No recordaba que en toda su vida alguien la hubiese besado tan apasionadamente. Y pensar que era Edward quien… ¡Edward! Oh, no… Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía estar disfrutando de esa manera con un beso de él… ¡por amor de Dios, era su mejor amigo! Se suponía que no debería sentirse así con un "amigo" o ¿si?, pero esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando siguieron trascurriendo los segundos en la febril entrega de sus labios porque en su interior llegó a sentir chispitas y juegos artificiales explotar, para finalmente levitar sobre lo que parecía una suave nube.

Edward se apartó despacio de ella, esperando un momento antes de dirigir su vista para mirarla a la cara. Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no pestañeaba, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sus labios estaban hinchados, enrojecidos por el beso, y las mejillas estaban teñidas de rubor. Estaba preciosa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan bonita? De pronto se había dado cuenta de que aquello era lo que había cambiado, lo que le había parecido distinto desde que ella volviera de Inglaterra. Había crecido y madurado, convirtiéndose en una mujer mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Con eso bastará. No creo que les quede duda de qué hemos estado haciendo. Vamos! —dijo como agolpando las palabras torpemente en una frase, aquello lo había puesto nervioso y la tomó de la mano, dándose la vuelta para salir de la arboleda.

Bella tardó aún unos segundos en volver a reaccionar, mientras lo seguía como una autómata.

«Al menos uno de los dos no se ha olvidado dé por qué estamos haciendo esto» pensó ella.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana siguiente, Bella estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Todo el pueblo estaba hablando del «maravilloso romance entre Edward Cullen y esa adorable chica de los Swan», y por si fuera poco, Jacob Black había ido un par de veces a visitarla a la tienda. Y encima estaba Rose, que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para someterla al tercer grado y ese sábado no fue una excepción.

—Bueno, y entonces, ¿cómo va? —inquirió. Bella suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—Rose, me preguntas eso cada día, y cada día te digo lo mismo, bien.

Su amiga se sentó junto a ella y escrutó su rostro.

—Si todo estuviera bien no tendrías puesta esa cara. Pareces exhausta, Bella, a mí no me engañas. ¿No van bien las cosas entre Edward y tú?

—No es eso. Es solo que… —la joven se esforzó por encontrar una excusa, pero no se le ocurría ninguna—. Supongo que estoy algo confundida, eso es todo.

—¿Sobre lo tuyo con Edward, o es por Black? —preguntó Rose. Bella dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—¿Sabes?, tiene gracia porque al principio creía que Jacob Black me gustaba, pero cuanto más lo veo más me molesta… me parece que no es más que un adulador y un conquistador barato.

—Sí, bueno, yo diría que es un lobo con piel de cordero, todo un chucho —sonrió Rose frotando el brazo de su amiga en un gesto comprensivo—. ¿Y qué me dices de Edward?

—Eso es otra historia completamente distinta —murmuró masajeándose las sienes—. No sé ni por dónde podría empezar a explicarte.

—¿Te ha besado otra vez? —inquirió Rose.

¡Vaya que si lo había hecho…! Bella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pudo disimular.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Rose con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya veo que si! Y tú no sabes qué hacer ahora, ¿verdad?

Aun sin saber toda la historia, su amiga había dado en el clavo, como de costumbre.

—Es que… las cosas ya no son lo que eran, y odio eso. Echo de menos lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos, y quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—¿Y cómo fue? En una escala del uno al diez, quiero decir.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Bella, mirándola confusa.

—Que qué tal fue el beso, en una escala del uno al diez.

—Rose, si vas a reírte de mí, me voy —le dijo. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza – además eso no es importante!

—Claro que es importante –contradijo Rose— Te lo estoy preguntando completamente en serio. Necesito saberlo para darme una idea de la magnitud del problema. Además, no puedes irte, porque esta tienda también es tuya.

Bella parpadeó incrédula, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior, considerando la pregunta. Había pensado tanto en ese beso durante toda la semana que no le llevó mucho dar una respuesta:

—Un quince —contestó en un tono tan abstraído como la expresión en su rostro.

—¡Ja, lo sabía! Siempre pensé que sería más de un diez.

—¡Rose! No me estás ayudando nada.

—Lo siento. ¿Te habían besado alguna vez por encima de un ocho? —murmuró su amiga poniéndose seria. La expresión abstraída volvió al rostro de Bella.

—No —musitó.

—Um… Estás ante el típico dilema. Puedes arriesgarte a perder una gran amistad por un amante increíble, o aferrarte a esa amistad y pasarte el resto de tu vida preguntándote cómo habría sido si se hubieran convertido en amantes.

—Genial, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me parece que con las dos opciones salgo perdiendo. Creía que querías ayudarme.

—Lo intento —contestó Rose—, solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Dime, ¿lo amas?

Bella se quedó abierta y dejó escapar una risa temblorosa.

—Rose, ¿estás preguntándome si lo amo? Estamos hablando de Edward, por amor de Dios, no de un tipo con el que haya tenido una cita a ciegas.

Rose levantó las manos en un gesto aplacador.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate. Las dos sabemos muy bien que te importa, pero, ¿crees que podrías sentir algo más por él?

—No seas ridícula. Me ha besado un par de veces… ¿y esperas que caiga rendida ante él? Estamos hablando de Edward. No puedo enamorarme de Edward. Sería como… Dios, no sé, sería como enamorarme de un hermano mayor.

—Edward no es tu hermano, Bella —le dijo Rose ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Deja que las cosas fluyan, que ocurran con naturalidad si tienen que ocurrir. Si están hechos el uno para el otro no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo excepto mentirte a ti misma. Es un tipo estupendo, Bella, y creo que se merece que le des una oportunidad. Nada es estático, ni siquiera la amistad, todo está sujeto a constantes cambios. Espera un poco para ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos y deja de atormentarte.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué pensaría Rose si se enterase de toda la historia? Era un poco difícil dejar que las cosas fluyesen por sí mismas cuando, para empezar, lo que estaban haciendo era parte de una apuesta. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal que podía acabar aquel juego. Estaba arriesgándose a perder para siempre a su mejor amigo.

***Después de la fiesta del cumpleaños 18 de Bella***

Edward estaba harto de salir con Barbies, pero eran las únicas chicas que no buscaban nada serio y, desde el cumpleaños de Bella, era el único modo que se le había ocurrido para ocultar el hecho de que estaba obsesionado por su relación con Matthew. Aquello no era natural, haber empezado a fijarse en su mejor amiga, haberse dado cuenta, de repente, de lo sexy y atractiva que era. ¿Por qué sus malditas hormonas tenían que alborotarlo cada vez que Bella pasaba por su lado?

Además, últimamente apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, ni hablaban por teléfono. «Ahora es con Matthew con quien habla por teléfono, y a quien le manda notas». Claro que era lo normal, después de todo, porque estaban saliendo. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos se sentía tan celoso?

—¡Eh, Cullen! —lo llamó una voz familiar detrás de él.

Dio un respingo y se volvió, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Bella, y recibiendo un cálido abrazo que lo hizo sentir como un miserable.

—Bella… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vaya, qué recibimiento tan agradable —murmuró ella torciendo la sonrisa, y sentándose junto a él en el borde de la mesa del estudio de su padre—. Recuérdame que venga a visitarte más a menudo.

Edward se sintió mal. No era culpa de Bella que él fuera un inmaduro. Tenía que intentar controlarse. Después de todo, ella no era de su propiedad, ni él era su guardián. ¿Quién era él para negarle la felicidad que pudiera hallar al lado de Matthew? Además, prefería que fuera él antes que cualquier otra persona quien le robase a su mejor amiga. Sí, comportarse con el estoicismo de un mártir siempre sería mejor que verse como una víctima.

—Lo siento. Es solo que… bueno, últimamente no sueles venir mucho por aquí, Swan —le dijo. Se fijó en que llevaba puesta una faldita de tenis, zapatillas de deporte, y que tenía una raqueta en la mano derecha—. ¿Vas a apuntarte al torneo de Wimbledon?

—Ja, ja —dijo ella frunciendo los labios ante su tono burlón—. No, he quedado con Matthew para jugar un partido. Y pienso darle una paliza.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró él, sintiendo una punzada al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, colocándose frente a un fichero para que ella no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro, y abrió un cajón, poniéndose a ordenar las carpetas que contenía.

Bella lo miró extrañada. Tal vez estuviese paranoica, pero le había parecido que el tono de Edward había sonado frío. De hecho, desde la semana pasada no parecía él.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Cullen? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Por que si es así, ilumíname que no tengo idea de lo que se trata.

Edward intentó por segunda vez poner una carpeta en su sitio, y no fue capaz de contestar.

Bella se quedó callada, preguntándose qué podía pasarle. Quizá fuera el hecho de que últimamente estaba pasando menos tiempo con él y más con Matthew. Ellos habían sido unidos, incluso más que Matthew y ella, ahora mismo que eran pareja. Claro que debía ser eso, se sintió una mala amiga en ese momento.

—Cullen, ¿crees que he estado ignorándote o…?

Edward inspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta. Observó la preocupación en los ojos de Bella, y volvió a sentirse la criatura más vil del universo.

—No pasa nada. Estás loca por ese idiota amigo mío, y él cuenta con mi simpatía, así que… —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa con dificultad—. Es solo que… Bueno, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos.

—Hablamos ayer.

—Sí, claro, yo te dije «hola» antes de poner a Matthew al teléfono —dijo él con cierto sarcasmo.

Bella bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora podemos hablar —murmuró. Alzó el rostro hacia él y lo miró a aquellos profundos ojos verdes, para que supiera que estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento. Edward era una de sus personas favoritas y realmente no había querido hacerlo sentir asi. Aunque el dijera que no era nada, lo notaba raro.

Edward se perdió en aquellos pozos chocolates cuando lo miró con aquella intensidad, se odió por sentirse así hacia su mejor amiga. Rompió el contacto tan personal con suavidad para que ella no lo notase.

—Bueno y ¿Cómo te va? ¿Sigues saliendo con la encantadora Heidi? —inquirió pestañeando de un modo burlón.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tiene algunas cosas buenas —la defendió Edward frotándose la nuca.

—Oh, sí, he oído a muchos chicos hablar de un par de cosas suyas en particular —contestó ella enarcando las cejas—. Pero dime, ¿tiene madera de esposa o no? Porque si quieres tener esos doce hijos antes de los treinta, tendrás que darte prisa. Sólo te quedan… nueve años? Tendrás que encargar de dos al menos un par de veces. –Bella sonrió complacida con su remembranza.

Edward también sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella apuesta que habían hecho años atrás. Bella le había asegurado que cuando cumpliera los treinta estaría casado, con doce hijos, y sería un médico reconocido, como sus padres siempre habían soñado. De pronto, sin embargo, su mirada se ensombreció y apartó el rostro, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el fichero.

—No lo creo –dijo un tonillo de tristeza

—Pues entonces tendrás que buscar con más ahínco si quieres darle un heredero a la dinastía Cullen.

El dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—No creo que se pueda decir que es una dinastía.

—Oh, venga, Edward —insistió Bella sonriendo maliciosa—. Por donde quiera que pases hablan del excelente médico cirujano que es Carlisle y ni se diga del próximo médico con el que contará Forks.

—Mi papá hace un excelente trabajo, eso es todo. Y no creo poderlo hacer como él.

Bella advirtió de nuevo la frialdad en su voz.

—No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que a ti eso no parece que te haga muy feliz —murmuró.

—No lo quiero, Bells —contestó Edward, exhalando otro suspiro.

Las palabras de su amigo la dejaron momentáneamente sin habla.

—¿Es una broma?

—Ojalá lo fuera —contestó él, aún sin volverse.

—Mírame, Edward.

Despacio, muy despacio, su amigo se giró hacia ella. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, cerrando los puños, y la miró a los ojos.

—Creía que tú ya lo habrías imaginado —murmuró. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea —contestó—. De hecho pensé que era lo que querías. Te matriculaste en Medicina, estás estudiando para los exámenes… ¿Por qué estás haciéndolo si no es para convertirte en un médico y tomar el camino de tu padre cuando llegue el momento?

—Supongo que quería hacerlo feliz, porque el quiere que me convierta en un médico tan reconocido como él, pero no es lo que me hace feliz, a mi me gusta la ingeniería civil, la construcción es mi pasión—respondió él—. Deberías ver cómo le resplandece el rostro de satisfacción cuando habla del nuevo Doctor Cullen.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

—Debes decírselo, Edward.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió él, mirándola angustiado. La joven se quedó callada.

—¿Lo ves? No hay salida. No puedo decírselo sin hacerle daño —murmuró Edward—. Lo único que me queda es hacerme a la idea.

Bella sabía cuánto quería Edward a sus padres, y cuánto se había esforzado por ellos. De hecho, a la joven sus padres con frecuencia la habían picado con que él era el hijo perfecto, y que tenía que tomar ejemplo.

En muchos sentidos era cierto que Edward era el hijo perfecto. Sus padres habían esperado largo tiempo por él, y Edward parecía sentir el deber de compensarlos por la ilusión y dedicación con que lo habían criado. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Bella sabía que, a pesar de lo que desease para sí, su amigo sería incapaz de herir a sus padres o de decepcionarlos. Carlisle y Esme lo eran todo para él.

Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Edward, no creo que tus padres quieran que te pases el resto de tu vida haciendo algo con lo que te sientes desgraciado. Ellos solo querrían que fueras feliz, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y sería mejor que les tirase a la cara el orgullo de papá, como algo que no quieres?

—Ellos te quieren, Edward —dijo Bella abrazándolo—. Lo superarán. Debes averiguar qué es lo que quieres tú para ti. Intenta hablar con Esme y Carlisle a la vez, yo estoy segurísima que te apoyarán.

Su amigo se quedó dudando un momento antes de responder al abrazo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Bells, esto significa tanto para ellos…

La joven levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró a los tristes ojos.

—Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Edward la miró también, hallando consuelo y comprensión en su mirada chocolate. Bella era muy especial para él. Era la única persona a la que le había contado aquello, porque sabía que, decidiera lo que decidiera, ella siempre estaría a su lado. Eso era la amistad. Todas aquellas ideas ridículas que había estado teniendo no se debían más que a sus hormonas, se dijo. En esa etapa de la vida era difícil que un chico no se sintiera atraído por una chica bonita. Sí, era simplemente química. Lo que tenían en ese momento era lo único que importaba, aquel amor fraternal, llamado "Amistad"

* * *

oooohhh eso ha sido un buen beso verdad? o será que solo a mi me ha parecido? aaaaaahhhhh que no daría por se yo la que esté jugando a ser noviecitos con tremendo especimen jajajaja. Bueno ya en el capi comienzan los delirios existenciales de amistad y lo que quiera que esté sintiendo Bella... la verdad que yo no sabría que hacer... al parecer ellos tenían una amistad realmente profunda... que opinan ustedes?

Gracias todas por hacerse presente, a mi tan querida MELI 8114, ya sabes como disfruto de tus reviews jajajajaa, a Stardropper, Possession and Obsession gracias por su entusiasmo *ojitos felices*, a Joli Cullen siempre presente eeeehh, a LuluuPattinson, CamiCullenswan, Camifanninh aqui esta la actualizacion tan rápido como pude! Gracias por todo su apoyo niñas! :)

Espero me cuenten que tal les ha parecido este cap! para que el otro venga más rapidito todavia! Esto aplica para todaaaasss ahhhh! asi que las nuevas lectoras pueden unirse y actualizamos más rápido que inmediatamente jeje

Con mucho cariño... aaahhh y antes que se me olvide el siguiente cap Bella promete algo bueno jajaja

Un beso

Vivitace


	4. Jessica Stanley

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

**Nota:** Esta historia que se desarrolla en el presente, describe situaciones del pasado que para evitar confusiones está señalado con ** ! **Otra nota aclaratoria** son las edades actuales de nuestros protagonistas. El el presente **Bella tiene 25 y Edward 28**, de modo que pueden hacerse una idea de cuantos años tienen cuando sucede cada cosa! Espero les guste la historia y por fa dejen sus comments es mi única paga por el tiempo que dedico a este hobbie tan especial para mi!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Jessica Stanley"**

Edward, Bella, Rose y su marido Emmett habían ido aquella noche a un pub que solían frecuentar y como siempre, Edward había desafiado a Bella a una partida de dardos, perdiendo miserablemente.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo enfurruñado, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que no los has trucado?, algo le hiciste a esos dardos!

Bella no podía dejar de reír.

—Eres muy mal perdedor, Cullen. Acepta la derrota como un caballero e invítame esa copa —dijo divertida. Regresaron a la mesa donde estaban Rose y Emmett. La socia de Bella sonrió al verlos llegar discutiendo sobre la partida.

—Nunca descansan de pelear, ¿eh? —dijo Rose.

—Es él quien empieza, no yo —se defendió Bella.

—Bueno, ¿quién se apunta a otro trago? —dijo Edward.

Emmett lo acompañó para pedir lo que iban a tomar, y mientras Rose aprovechó para volver a la carga.

—Parece que las cosas van bien entre ustedes esta noche. Has podido hablar con él, ¿eh?

—La verdad es que no —murmuró Bella torciendo el gesto—. Pero sí, la verdad es que esta noche está encantador y muy divertido. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

—No sabes lo que nos alegra ver a Edward tan animado. Durante los años que estuviste fuera parecía tan… distante.

Bella estaba segura de que era otra de las exageraciones de Rose.

—Yaaa, si claro Rose!

—Te hablo en serio. Vamos, pregúntame. ¿O es que no te pica la curiosidad? ¿No te gustaría saber cómo pasó él esos tres años que estuviste lejos? Mmm dime que no quieres saber hasta qué punto te echó de menos?

—No creo que se pasara el día llorando, ni que se recluyera como un monje. —farfulló Bella.

—Bueno, eso no, claro. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre. Pero no hubo nada serio. Recuerdo que salió un tiempo con esa chica… Tanya Denali.

—¿Tanya Denali? —repitió Bella con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí. ya sé… Oh cielos! Que suerte la nuestra, ahí está de nuevo esa odiosa Jessica… —gimió Rose, señalando hacia la barra con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Bella se giró, y se encontró con la desagradable visión de la mujer molusco empujando su escote hacia Edward e insinuándose de todas las maneras posibles. Tomándose de un trago el gin tonic que quedaba en su vaso, Bella miró a Rose y esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—Perdóname querida amiga, pero creo que me necesitan en la barra.

Rose se echó a reír mientras la veía alejarse.

—¡Acaba con ella, chica! —la animó.

Cuando llegó a la barra, Bella le rodeó a Edward la cintura con el brazo y se apretó contra él, sonriéndole con dulzura, para después tomar de su mano el whisky con hielo que había pedido.

—Tardabas demasiado en volver y tenía mucha sed —le dijo algo melosa a Edward.

Jessica dio un paso atrás, entornando los ojos ante la escena.

—Vaya, Bella, no te había visto —le dijo en un tono poco agradable, como si acabara de ver una cucaracha.

—Pues ya ves, estoy aquí —contestó la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Bella acaba de ganarme una partida de dardos —intervino Edward, rodeándole también la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí—. Le he dicho que podría empezar a apuntarse a torneos. ¿Quién sabe?, quizá gane lo suficiente como para retirarme y que me mantenga en la vejez.

Jessica dejó escapar unas risitas que sonaron de lo más falsas.

—Oh, vamos, Edward, un hombre en la flor de la vida como tú no debería pensar en la vejez, sino en pasarlo bien —musitó Jessica en un tono descarado y coqueto.

Bella parpadeó irritada, conteniendo el deseo de echarle el whisky a Jessica por el escote.

—Por eso no tienes que preocuparte —le aseguró—. Creo que conozco alguna que otra manera de hacérselo pasar mejor que bien.

Emmett carraspeó y se escabulló sonriendo disimuladamente, excusándose en que Rose también debía de estar sedienta. A Edward lo había pillado desprevenido aquella descarada intervención de su amiga, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sobre todo porque Bella se había abrazado más a él y sentía la suave presión de sus senos contra su costado. Diablos, cuando quería jugar sucio, jugaba sucio.

—¿Tienes algo en mente, Bells? —inquirió tragando saliva.

La joven alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo de un modo seductor.

—¿Por qué no discutimos eso más tarde… en casa?

Edward sintió que la boca se le ponía seca de repente. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a interpretar tan bien el papel de vampiresa? Carraspeó y sonrió débilmente a Jessica, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque mirarla le pareció el único modo de controlar su libido, que estaba disparándose por momentos.

—Ya lo ves, Jessica. Uno nunca puede aburrirse con Bella —le dijo riéndose un poco y agarrando su pinta de cerveza, desesperado—. Siempre me mantiene ocupado.

Jessica miró a su rival con frialdad, para sonreír después con fingida dulzura a Edward.

—Menos mal que los conozco, porque si no yo también empezaría a creer esos rumores que corren sobre vosotros. En fin, supongo que será uno de sus jueguitos. Pero no importa, soy una mujer paciente, Edward y sabré esperar —le dijo levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

—Yo que tú no esperaría demasiado, Jessica —le espetó Bella con insolencia—. Lo que es mío es mío, y, créeme, después de haber estado conmigo, a Edward el resto de las mujeres le parecerán… —miró a Jessica de arriba abajo—, bueno, digamos que… incompletas.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo de ira, pero le dirigió otra sonrisa a Edward antes de alejarse. Bella dejó la copa sobre la barra y se puso frente a su amigo, enganchando los pulgares en las trabillas de su cinturón y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¿Qué? —le susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa—, ¿qué tal lo he hecho?

—Por un momento me has dado miedo —dijo él, echándose a reír—. Esto se te da mejor de lo que creía.

—Bueno, soy tu «novia», ¿recuerdas? Tenía que defender mi territorio —replicó ella.

—No sé qué esperaba, pero desde luego no esperaba que fueras tan… —contestó él buscando la palabra apropiada— contundente, ni que me… eemm… afectaras del modo en que me has afectado —confesó algo aturdido. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultárselo? Además, se le daba fatal mentir.

Bella se sonrojó, pero sonrió ante su honestidad. Había temido que perdieran eso con aquella apuesta.

—Pues, ya que estamos hablando con sinceridad, me gustaría saber dónde diablos has aprendido a besar como besas.

Nuevamente Edward fue pillado con la guardia baja pero se compuso para preguntar —¿Y cómo beso?

Bella creyó que quería jugarle un broma con su tonta pregunta, pero entonces se percató de la expresión de perplejidad en su rostro. ¿No se lo habría dicho ninguna mujer antes que ella?

—Pues besas… bueno, besas bien —dijo sonrojándose.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción, se le hinchó el pecho como a un pichón.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No debería habértelo dicho. Ahora se te subirá a la cabeza —masculló Bella torciendo el gesto—. Dios, esta es la mayor locura que hemos hecho nunca, lo sabes verdad? —dijo rompiendo a reir.

—Es posible —murmuró él rodeándole otra vez la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí—, pero creo que la semana pasada, gracias a nuestra apuesta, quedaron al descubierto las verdaderas intenciones del «señor Baboso». ¿Estás ya dispuesta a admitir que yo tenía razón?

Bella sabía que Edward estaba enterado de que Jacob Black había ido a verla a la tienda después del incidente en la playa, y que la había llamado por teléfono; que aunque sabiendo que era una mujer comprometida mas deseos aún tenía de pretenderla.

—Si te digo que sí, entonces… ¿«rompemos» antes de lo previsto?

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —inquirió Edward escrutando su rostro.

—Creía que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir cuando uno de los dos hubiese ganado —respondió Bella con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Swan?, ¿te da miedo seguir con esto hasta el final? —inquirió Edward desafiante, enarcando una ceja. Inclinándose hacia ella, le susurró en un tono seductor—¿Es demasiado para ti?

Bella esbozó lentamente una sonrisa, y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. Inhaló el aroma mentolado de su cuello, tomándose su tiempo para elegir las palabras, y cuando habló, lo hizo también en un susurro, cerca de su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

—Cullen, no pienso rendirme ahora. Dijimos tres meses, y pienso torturarte hasta el último segundo de esos noventa días —Edward sintió un delicioso escalofrío en su espina dorsal y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, con un alivio casi palpable, pero ella no lo vio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto quería continuar con aquella pantomima.

Como para reforzar lo que acababa de decir sobre torturarlo, Bella lo sorprendió apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y abrazándose a él, mientras murmuraba.

—A lo mejor eres tú el que acaba pidiendo la rendición —sonrió suavemente contra camisa.

La noche avanzaba entre risas y caricias furtivas por parte de Bella hacia Edward, sentía la mirada fija de Jessica que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, así que pensó en darle una lección a aquella mujer molusco portandose extremadamente cariñosa con él y logrando que dejara de comerse con los ojos a su mejor amigo. Edward por su parte se sentía feliz, dichoso, respondiendo a cada rose cariñoso que Bella le regalaba.

Momento después Bella se excusó para ir al tocador de damas, Rose se iba a parar también pero por el esfuerzo que le significaba ponerse de pie debido al embarazo le dijo a Bella, que ella preferiría ir en la siguiente ronda. Todos rieron por el comentario de la pobre Rose.

Bella se estaba lavando las manos frente al espejo cuando entraron dos personas mas al tocador, que para mala suerte de ella, era Jessica Stanley acompañada de una amiga.

—Mmm así que jugando a manitas calientes con Edward? —dijo ella lanzando su veneno— Pero ni te ilusiones querida pensando que yo me creo esa historia falsa de ustedes, jamás, escuchame bien, jamás Edward se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como tú, peor llevarsela a la cama... Créeme no eres su tipo! —terminó Jessica con ese tono tan pesado y burlon, acompañada de aquella risita falsa.

Bella tomó aire profundamente, estaba cegada por la ira, se vio agarrandola de los cabellos y estrellandola contra el piso del baño una y otra y otra vez... Pero no podía hacer eso, ella no le daría el gusto, además la verdad era que las palabras de Jessica le habían herido de alguna manera, ya que Bella había conocido bien el "tipo" de mujeres con las que había salido Edward en el pasado, y ella definitivamente no era nada de eso, aún así no dejó que eso la afectara y peor frente a ella. Su táctica sería diferente.

—Mira "querida" Jessica —le dijo con el mejor tono de lástima fingida que tenía— no te respondo como debería sólo porque se que estas frustrada y me da algo de pena. Ya quisiera contarte que cosas hacemos Edward y yo en la cama, pero no quiero entrar en detalles. Por favor quiérete un poquito y no te pongas más en ridículo, si? —se disponía a salir de alli, pero Jessica la detuvo gritándole.

—Eres una mentirosa Isabella Swan! Dudo muchisimo que le puedas dar algo de verdadero placer a un hombre como Edward Cullen, perra frígida!

Bella estuvo a punto de lanzarcele encima y casi lo hizo, pero en el ultimo instante se detuvo, Jessica había dado un paso hacia atrás del miedo, Bella trató de recomponerse para decirle burlona.

—No te asustes Stanley, no me ensucio las manos con cualquier cosa... Es mas piensa lo que se te dé la gana; mientras tu lo haces y pones a trabajar la unica neurona que te funciona, yo me voy... tengo un hombre que me está esperando. Adios!

Jessica se quedó muda de la impresion pero evidentemente furiosa e histérica. Bella por su lado cruzó la puerta, se sentía traquila de haber guardado la calma pero parada en el pasillo estaba replantiandose seriamente la idea de regresar y darle una verdadera paliza a la estúpida esa, sus niveles de coraje superaban sus limítes.

Parada como una estatua, no se había percatado debido a lo oscuro del lugar que en el corredor se encontraba una figura alta e imponente, muy familiar a sus ojos, recostado contra la pared.

—Hey Swan y esa cara? No me digas que necesitabas mi ayuda en el baño —dijo Edward muy divertido.

Bella quizo matarlo por su broma, pero no debia ser injusta, estaba furiosa pero su enojo no era contra el, era contra la tonta de Jessica y todas las estupideces que había dicho. En ese instante como iluminación divina se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas.

Edward la miraba confundido y se acercó lo suficiente para que Bella no lo pensara más y pusiera su plan en acción. Como si se tratara de una acechadora y Edward fuera su indefensa presa, se le lanzó directamente a lo labios arriconandolo contra la pared. Toda su furia y enojo se alinearon para transformarse en la mas ardiente pasión trasmitiendosela toda en un lujurioso beso. Al principio Edward se sorprendió de aquel arrebato pero la fuerza de las sensaciones lo llevaron a responder de inmediato.

Era un beso lleno de urgencia y necesidad, los labios de Bella demandaban todo de él y Edward gustoso le entregaba todo de sí. Sus lenguas comenzaron una batallan sin fin, que no buscaba un vencedor, buscaba la satisfacción mutua. Una danza que se podía percibir peligrosa pero que ambos concientes de ello, siguieron adelante, entregandose en cuerpo y alma a aquella intensidad inminente que les dejaba el sabor de la pasión. Las manos de ella se activaron, recorriendo el esculpido torso de su mejor amigo por encima de la ropa que para ese momento comenzaba a estorbar, ella intentaba sentir cada centrimetro de su cuerpo acariciando con pertenecia su espalda, sus brazos hasta llegar a sus cabellos en donde sus dedos se enredaron trayéndolo más hacia su boca como si eso hubiere sido posible.

Esa pasión casi salvaje de Bella, volvió loco a Edward, quien sin pensarselo siquiera, permitió que sus manos también tomaran ventaja de la situación. Moría por tocarla, por acariciar aquel pequeño cuerpo que tan bien se acoplaba al suyo. Dibujando su fina cintura con las manos, estas fueron bajando poco a poco hasta sentir el redondeado trasero de su amiga, apretándolo y empujandolo hacia si mismo. Ambos gimieron sin interrumpir aquel beso cuando sintieron el fuerte contacto de sus caderas, pudiendo ella palpar con su cuerpo el grado de exitación en el que él se encontraba. Separaron sus bocas al necesitar aire pero Edward se dirigió al cuello blanco y terso de Bella besandolo y saboreandolo con la misma pasión, eso la estaba matando, se arqueó hacia atrás con la intención que Edward sintiera la dureza de sus pezones, no sabía que era lo que la había poseido, pero solo quería darle todo a aquel hombre, ofrecerse por completo para que el la tomara ahí y en ese momento.

Edward la volteó ahora a ella, de modo que su espalda estubiese contra la pared, volvió a besarla pero esta vez sus manos se dirigieron a los contornos de sus pechos, sin atreverse a apretarlos aún, torturandola, Bella no pudo aguantarlo más y volvió a gemir audiblemente sobre sus labios, no solo logrando que él apretara sus tan exitados montes, sino que cortara el beso para dirigirse hacia su escote besando y succionando cada espacio de su piel. Ella estaba en medio de un trance celestial, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos por la fuerza de las sensaciones que la estaban abrumando en ese instante, Edward por su lado mientras mas se acercaba al comienzo de sus pechos, jadeaba descontroladamente con un deseo más que palpable en el ambiente.

En uno de los instantes en que Bella abrió sus ojos y Edward seguía dandole placer cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo alcanzó a ver de soslayo a Jessica Stanley, parada en estado schok a la salida del baño y con el rostro desencajado por la escena que estaba presenciando, fue ahí cuando Bella recién recordó su plan inicial que tan solo había sido que ella presenciara un beso apasionado entre ellos para hacerle comer las palabras con las que la había atacado hace unos momentos, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue el tumulto de sensaciones que se habían desatado entre Edward y ella, ni como una idea al parecer inocente la estaba confundiendo tanto a esas alturas. Sin embargo todos sus cuestionamientos tendrían que esperar, si bien el plan no salió como esperaba no desaprovecharia la oportunidad tampoco. Así que sumida en el escenario lujurioso y pasional llevó sus manos a la nuca de Edward incrementándo la excitación de ambos y se las arregló para dedicarle a Jessica una media sonrisa socarrona que la aclamaban como la vencedora de aquella ardua batalla.

La amiga que acompaña a Jessica, la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la empujó para que salieran del angosto pasillo. Edward nunca se percató del incidente. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Bella, aún sabiendo que se había salido con la suya, no quería dar por terminado aquel acto que la estaba haciendo tan feliz y comenzó una lucha interna en saber si era correcto o no. Edward notó su repentina quietud y se detuvo en su tarea para separarse un poco y mirarla.

Ella se sonrojó al instante y no pudo sostener la mirada de su amigo, bajándola hacia el piso como si ahí yacieran las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes. Edward percibió lo apenada que se encontraba y como si de medir quien ganaba, un intenso rubor comenzó a aflorar en su rostro también. Parecían dos pequeños niños.

—Yo… este… yo no sé qué decir… Bella, esto…

—Perdóname Edward por favor –le suplicó intentando mirarlo a los ojos— No sé que me pasó, supongo que son las copas de más, o que últimamente mi cabeza no está pensando con claridad, por favor perdona mi arrebato, por favor, por favor –Bella sintió como las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con emerger –esto no debió pasar y yo lo originé, por favor Edward, dime que me perdonas, por favor.

Edward sintió que se le oprimió el corazón, Bella estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado? Fue sólo el resultado de unas copas, mientras su pecho estaba inflado de verdadera felicidad? Realmente las palabras de Bella fueron como un duro golpe en su estómago, pero por otro lado estaba frente a su amiga, con lágrimas a punto de derramar y él solo podía pensar en él? Se cuestionó y se recriminó.

—Bella, no te pongas así por favor –la tranquilizó— comprendo perfectamente, créeme que yo también he bebido de más esta noche, el alcohol nos juega verdaderas pasadas y nos hace hacer cosas locas –le apretó el hombro a modo de consuelo— es más, que te parece si hacemos de cuenta que nada pasó? O mejor dicho, tomémoslo como parte de nuestra apuesta, tu sabes para hacer nuestro "noviazgo" creíble.

Bella asintió y abrazó a su mejor amigo, pero esta vez de un modo diferente a como habían estado hace escasos momentos, lo abrazó con una enorme gratitud, admiraba a su amigo por haberlo tomado tan bien, realmente se había asustado que por sus estúpidos planes y arrebatos perjudicaran la gran amistad que ellos tenían.

—Gracias Cullen y déjame decirte que fue bastante creíble, Jessica Stanley nos vio y yo lo sabía –masculló apenada.

—Ja, eres una bribona Swan, pero ves! Todo sea por que este pueblo lo crea y bien por la Stanley eso la mantendrá alejada! –respondió Edward fingiendo naturalidad, sonriendo y llevándola en un fraternal abrazo hacia la mesa que compartían con Rose y Emmett para pronto dar por terminada aquella velada tan compleja.

_***Cinco años atrás***_

A Bella le partía el corazón verlo así. Sentía el pecho tirante, y un nudo tan grande en la garganta que casi no podía hablar.

—Lo siento tanto… —balbució con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Edward estaba inmóvil como una estatua, los ojos enrojecidos fijos en la lluvia deslizándose en regueros por el cristal de la ventana.

Bella extendió una mano temblorosa y lo tocó en el brazo, apretándoselo ligeramente, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción.

—Cullen… —musitó. Muy despacio Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Vete, Bella… Márchate… No puedo soportar verte sufrir a ti también por mi dolor.

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de su amiga cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No pienso dejarte.

—Swan… márchate.

Bella lo sintió temblar por las emociones que lo sacudían por dentro, y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho.

—No, no me iré. Me necesitas a tu lado —le dijo. Edward se quedó quieto unos segundos pero luego la abrazó también, y cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿No ves que si dejo que te quedes, tal vez no sea nunca capaz de dejarte ir? Eres todo lo que me queda, Bells, todo!

Las lágrimas que había tratado de contener por el bien de él rodaban ya por sus mejillas.

—Para eso es para lo que están los amigos, para los buenos tiempos y para los malos —le dijo sonriendo con tristeza—. Nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré contigo, así me quieras lejos, siempre estaré a tu lado!

Edward se derrumbó, abrazándose a ella y llorando sin consuelo.

—Quiero que vuelvan, Bella… quiero que vuelvan mis padres… No pude decirles todo lo que quería decirles…

—Ellos lo sabían, Edward —murmuró ella acariciándole el cabello—, sabían cuánto los querías.

_***Un año después de la muerte de Carlisle y Esme***_

Tras la muerte de sus padres en aquel penoso accidente de tráfico, Edward pasó una temporada totalmente desorientado. Vendió la casa de sus padres y comenzó a probar deportes de alto riesgo en busca de emociones fuertes que anularan la desazón y el dolor que lo inundaba; también viajaba lejos para embarcarse en causas humanistas y ecologistas en un intento de huir de los recuerdos, buscamdo encontrar algo que diera sentido a su vida.

Bella estaba inquieta por él, pero se decía que era algo natural, intentaba convencerse a sí misma que se le pasaría a medida que pasara el tiempo y fuera superando esa gran pérdida, pero todo cambió, incrementando su aprensión cuando por puro milagro Edward no se mató de una caída escalando un alto monte, o cuando casi se ahogó en unos rápidos, o hasta cuando la policía lo tuvo un fin de semana en prisión por obstaculizar el trabajo de un barco ballenero con otros voluntarios de Greenpeace.

Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso fue el día que Matthew y ella habían quedado con él en un pub a su regreso de un viaje a África, y lo vieron aparecer con la pierna vendada y un bastón. Había viajado hacia aquel continente con un grupo de voluntarios para intentar detener la caza ilegal de leopardos, y uno de los furtivos le había disparado.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas demostrar? —le dijo exasperada—. ¿O es que quieres matarte?

Edward contrajo el rostro. Los sermones de Bella podían ser realmente terribles.

— ¿Es eso? ¿No vas a parar hasta que te maten y tengamos que ir a Indochina o a quien sabe dónde para identificar tu cadáver? —bramó irritada—. Pues, ¿sabes qué te digo? ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo de una vez y acaba con esto! —Le gritó clavándole repetidamente el índice en el pecho—. Yo ya no lo aguanto más.

Y dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca, se giró sobre los talones y salió del pub.

—Me parece que está realmente enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Edward a su amigo, contrayendo el rostro y enarcando una ceja.

—Yo diría que sí —asintió Matthew, bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Edward suspiró. Estar allí juntos era como volver a los viejos tiempos, como haber retrocedido el tiempo, sin embargo había algo en Matthew que había cambiado. Ya no era el tipo abierto y despreocupado de los años de universidad. Era como si hubiese perdido algo por el camino, en la transición al mundo de los adultos pensó Edward. «Pero en fin, las cosas son así», se dijo, «la gente cambia; la vida nos cambia». ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Bella y Matthew acabarían siendo pareja? … ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Se interrumpió a sí mismo en sus divagaciones para seguir dialogando con su amigo.

— ¿Tú también crees que tengo deseos de morir?

Los ojos grises de su amigo lo miraron pensativos un instante antes de contestar.

—Lo que creo es que te arriesgas demasiado por cosas que no están en tus manos poder cambiar —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que pueden cambiarse —protestó Edward, tomando un par de cacahuetes de la bandejita que les habían puesto.

—Puede, pero no puedes salvar el planeta tú solo, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, al menos puedo intentarlo —replicó Edward con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eres incorregible —respondió Matthew riéndose—. No me extraña que Bella te haya dado por perdido.

Se quedaron los dos callados un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Matthew volvió a romper el silencio.

— ¿Realmente te ayuda en algo, Edward?

— ¿El qué? —inquirió su amigo mirándolo confuso.

—Esta huida sin fin.

Edward se rascó el mentón, cubierto por la barba de unos días, otro indicador de lo poco que se preocupaba por su apariencia, por sí mismo, desde la muerte de sus padres. Bajó la vista pensativo a la jarra de cerveza casi vacía que tenía ante sí, rodeándola con ambas manos. Aquello era lo mismo que él se había estado preguntando durante los últimos meses después de haber dado tantos tumbos. ¿Se sentía menos solo o vacío? ¿Le dolía menos el corazón que hacía un año?

—No, la verdad es que no —admitió—. Lo cierto es… que quería volver. He pensado en irme a vivir durante un tiempo a la casita de verano que teníamos en las afueras de Forks, hasta que encuentre algo en el pueblo.

— ¿Y no hay demasiados recuerdos allí?

—Puede, pero son los mejores de mi vida. En esa casa fui muy feliz.

***Volviendo al presente***

El día después de la partida de dardos en el pub amaneció cálido y soleado. Bella se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde, y desayunó leyendo el periódico tras poner de comer a Houdini; una perfecta mañana de domingo en la que holgazanear.

La noche anterior, después de lo sucedido, Edward y ella habían vuelto a casa charlando y bromeando, Bella pudo respirar tranquila cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel suceso no había afectado en lo absoluto su amistad, ya que entraban a casa como si volvieran a ser dos adolescentes sin preocupaciones.

La joven se había despertado de muy buen humor, cuando bajó las escaleras, Edward ya se había marchado. En aquella época un nuevo edificio estaba por construirse y Edward al estar a cargo de todo el proyecto tenía un horario de trabajo más irregular y pesado, sin embargo estuvo de regreso a la hora del almuerzo.

—Vaya, al fin se despertó su majestad —la saludó burlón. Se acercó por detrás y le revolvió el cabello, aprovechando las protestas de Bella para robar un pepinillo de la tabla de cortar que tenía frente a sí.

—¡Cullen! —exclamó la joven en tono de reproche. Se giró hacia él, y dio un ligero respingo al encontrarlo más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué ha sido de «Edward»? —inquirió, acortando los escasos centímetros que había entre ellos.

Bella frunció los labios.

—Para mí siempre serás Cullen. Solo te llamo así cuando flirteo contigo para fastidiar a alguna otra mujer.

—Mmm… ¿Así que anoche no estabas intentando seducirme, sino solo flirteando conmigo? –preguntó divertido.

Bella se río.

—Sigue soñando, Cullen. El que te dijera que besas bien no significa que haya caído rendida a tus pies.

—Tal vez si te besara otra vez… —murmuró Edward mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Ni hablar —lo interrumpió ella riéndose y poniendo las manos en alto para detenerlo. De hecho, trató de dar un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó con la encimera de la cocina—. Lo de los besos se suponía que solo teníamos que hacerlo en público.

—¿Y qué me dices de aquel día en la playa, cuando nos besamos en aquella arboleda? Allí no nos veía nadie.

—Sí, pero la idea era que la gente pensara que nos habíamos estado reconciliando y fue idea tuya además.

—Y el beso pasado de copas ayer? Parece que podemos seguir practicando sin ocasionar problemas

—Lo de ayer quedamos claro que era por las copas y para que "Molusco Stanley" se la creyera

—De acuerdo, pero es que no había considerado eso de que me dijeras que beso tan bien.

Bella frunció el entrecejo contrariada.

—Ah, no… no puedes cambiar las reglas cuando te venga en gana. Además, esto es solo ficción, no realidad.

Edward extendió el brazo por detrás de ella para robar otro pepinillo, y su brazo rozó el costado de Bella, haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Aja… —murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Conque ficción, ¿eh? Entonces… ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa cada vez que me acerco a ti? ¿Eso también es parte de la ficción?

A Bella aquello no le parecía nada divertido.

—No tiene gracia, Cullen. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta, así que no juegues con eso. Esto es serio.

—Lo sé —contestó él bajando la vista a sus labios. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

Edward alzó los ojos hacia Bella. Parecía algo alterada, y de hecho él mismo podía notar que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo algo acelerado de repente. El teléfono continuaba sonando, insistentemente.

—El teléfono… —balbució la joven.

—Ya lo oigo —contestó él muy tranquilo, sin moverse un ápice. Bella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues cuando el teléfono suena… lo normal es contestar.

—Cierto —asintió Edward cortésmente, con otra sonrisa.

Bella lo miró de hito en hito, esperando una reacción, y al ver que él enarcaba una ceja, como preguntándole «¿qué?», resopló exasperada.

—Iría a contestar yo misma, pero tengo delante cierto obstáculo que…

—¿De veras?

Sin poder aguantar más, Bella se echó a reír, y lo empujó para apartarlo.

—¡Muévete de una vez, pedazo de alcornoque, y déjame contestar el teléfono!

Edward se rió también, accediendo finalmente.

—¿Lo ves? No puedes quitarme las manos de encima —dijo el gracioso.

Bella todavía estaba riéndose cuando descolgó el aparato, mientras Edward se preguntaba que había sido eso, porque se estaba comportando así, que era que lo estaba poseyendo para actuar así con ella. Pero a la única conclusión que llegaba era que esos besos comenzaban a afectarlo, pero no le importaba, quería más de ellos.

—¿Dígame? –dijo Bella al teléfono.

—_¡Eh, hola, preciosa!_

Bella se quedó muda por un instante, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

—¿Matthew? ¡Eh!, ¿cómo estás? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estábamos empezando a pensar que habías desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Se oyeron risas al otro lado de la línea.

—_No, todavía no. ¿Y tú qué?, ¿estás manteniendo a raya a ese rebelde con causa?_

—Créeme —contestó Bella girándose hacia Edward y sonriendo divertida—lo intento.

—_Bien, no desesperes. Pronto vas a tener refuerzos, finalmente he decidido aceptar la invitación de Edward de pasar con ustedes unos días… y vamos a ir a hacerles una visita._

—¿«Vamos»?

—_Verás, después de que los dos me hayan dado tanto la lata con eso de sentar la cabeza, pues…_

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No me digas que…? —balbució. Pudo notar que Matthew sonreía cuando respondió.

—_Bueno, aún no he pisado el altar, pero estoy en camino. Parece que Diane ya no quiere mantenerme a raya solo en la oficina, sino también fuera de ella._

Bella esbozó una media sonrisa. Diane llevaba tres años siendo su asistente, y no solo era una chica encantadora, sino también eficiente, que había logrado poner en orden la caótica oficina de Matthew. Bella siempre se había preguntado cuánto tardaría Matthew en darse cuenta de la adoración con que lo miraba aquella chica morena. Ella lo había comprendido enseguida, porque a Diane se le ponía la misma sonrisa soñadora al tenerlo delante que a ella, años atrás.

—Bueno, ya era hora —respondió ella.

—_Escucha, Bella, estoy en una cabina y se me está acabando el tiempo. Llegaremos mañana, sobre las once, ¿de acuerdo? Díselo a Edward._

—Eem… bien —asintió la joven, mirando otra vez a su amigo y frunciendo el entrecejo— Se lo diré.

—_Chao, Bella._

—Chao.

Bella colgó el teléfono y se volvió muy despacio, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

—Genial —masculló—, sencillamente genial.

Edward se quedó mirándola un momento sin comprender.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Matthew y Diane se han comprometido.

—¡Pero eso es estupendo! —exclamó Edward sonriendo—¿o no lo es? —finalizó inseguro al ver la expresión de ella.

—No me has dejado acabar, se han comprometido, y van a venir de visita mañana, y van a quedarse varios días —replicó Bella, lanzando los brazos al aire y saliendo de la cocina como un torbellino.

Edward le dio alcance en el porche.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —inquirió entornando los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si Bella todavía estaba enamorada de él?

—¿Que qué tiene de malo? —Exclamó ella incrédula, volviéndose hacia él y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Pues, no sé, déjame pensar… La mitad del pueblo piensa que somos novios, esto de los besos se nos está yendo de las manos… ¡y ahora Matthew viene con su prometida a hacernos una visita! —se quedó mirándolo furibunda—. Dime, ¿cómo diablos vamos a explicárselo?

—Em… —murmuró Edward, pasándose los dedos por su cobrizo cabello y revolviéndolo.

Estuvo a punto de decir: «¿Y qué más da que se entere?», pero las palabras no llegaron a cruzar sus labios. Matthew era su amigo, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante la idea de que él y ella pudieran estar en el comienzo de una relación. No, no podía hacerle daño.

—¿«Em»? —repitió ella—. ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? Genial, sencillamente genial.

—Bueno, bastará con que actuemos como si no hubiéramos hecho esa apuesta mientras él esté aquí.

—¿Y qué hacemos con los vecinos? ¿Sobornarlos para que no mencionen lo maravilloso que es vernos juntos? Buen plan —le espetó irritada. Edward frunció el entrecejo contrariado.

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate. Le diremos a Matthew que los rumores sobre nosotros están llegando a cotas insospechadas, y no pasará nada. Nos comportaremos con normalidad. Además, Matthew ni se fijará en nosotros. Solo tendrá ojos para Diane.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que nos comportaremos con normalidad, cuando tú no te has comportado de un modo normal desde que regresé de Inglaterra? —le espetó Bella incrédula, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Además, esta ridícula apuesta nos está afectando. Las cosas están cambiando, ya nada es como era antes…

—¿Y a qué crees que se debe eso, Swan? —inquirió él avanzando hacia ella y mirándola muy serio.

Bella resopló.

—¡Pues a que nos sentimos atraídos físicamente el uno por el otro, pedazo de alcornoque! —le gritó exasperada.

Al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho, la pobre Bella se tapó la boca con las manos, poniéndose casi transparente y queriendo que se la trague la misma tierra por haber hablado de mas y sin pensar.

Claro que era la verdad, porque en esas últimas semanas había empezado a ver realmente a Edward, como un hombre, no solo como a un amigo, y que más prueba que lo que habían vivido el día de ayer, todas esas sensaciones en el aire, todo lo que ella sintió en medio de sus brazos, como un verdadero amante… Y eso era tan extraño.

—¿Bella? ¿Me estás oyendo? —dijo Edward agitando una mano delante de su cara para hacerla volver a la Tierra.

—¿Eh?

Edward sonrió malicioso ante la expresión confundida de su amiga.

—Vaya, vaya… Es la primera vez que veo a Bella Swan quedarse sin palabras —le dijo acercándose un paso más hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Los grandes ojos chocolates de la joven pestañearon, como tratando de enfocar la visión. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Creo que sí —respondió. Edward se quedó mirándola pensativo un instante.

—Sé que no te doy la razón muy a menudo —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, pero me temo que ahora no me queda más remedio que hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —inquirió ella enarcando una ceja. El asintió.

—Sí. Yo también me siento atraído por ti —confesó. Probablemente había sido así desde hacía años, pero era algo que aún se sentía reacio a admitir. No estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos estuviese preparado para una revelación semejante—. La verdad es que he estado pensando bastante en ello, y, bueno, para ser honestos, no creo que lo que siento al besarte sea lo que creía que sentiría al besar a mi mejor amiga.

—A mí me pasa igual —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Pero lo que te dije es verdad, besas muy bien —añadió. Entonces le tocó a Edward ruborizarse.

—Ya, bueno, supongo que todos tenemos algún talento oculto —murmuró riéndose.

Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de picarlo.

—Y además estás adorable cuando te sonrojas —le dijo. Su amigo frunció los labios.

—Pues yo lo odio. Los hombres hechos y derechos no se sonrojan… igual que se supone que no deben permitirse la clase de pensamientos de su mejor amiga que yo he estado teniendo últimamente, sobre todo después de lo de ayer.

—¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos?

Estaban pisando arenas movedizas. Edward no estaba seguro de que debiera hablarle de esos pensamientos, pensamientos oscuros y ardientes en los que ambos hacían cosas que dos amigos jamás harían. Y lo peor era que aquellos pensamientos resultaban aún más excitantes precisamente por el hecho de que eran en cierto modo algo prohibido.

—Pensamientos adultos, Swan. La clase de pensamientos que un hombre tiene cuando encuentra atractiva a una mujer y cuando siente cosas como las de anoche.

La joven bajó la vista al ancho tórax de Edward, para después volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Y, como una polilla atraída por la luz, se acercó más a él.

—¿Y en qué consisten exactamente esos pensamientos y sensaciones?

—Bueno, pues, ya que lo preguntas… —murmuró él acercándose también a ella hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron—, supongo que comienzan con mirarte a los ojos para ver si tú sientes el mismo calor que siento yo dentro de mí —y lo hizo. Bella se notaba la garganta seca.

—¿Y qué ves?

Parecían estar saltando chispas entre ellos, como si al no llegar a tocarse, el calor del que hablaba él se hubiese incrementado diez veces. Edward sabía que estaban llegando a un punto sin retorno. Si seguían, no habría vuelta atrás, su relación cambiaría irremediablemente porque no se trataba de un encuentro arrebatado como el de la noche anterior, esta vez estaban siendo sinceros, estaban siendo conscientes.

—Veo algo en ellos que nunca había visto antes —susurró él en un tono seductor.

—¿Y qué es? —inquirió ella con voz ronca por la excitación. El cuerpo de Edward se puso tenso al instante.

—Es deseo, Bella, el deseo te ha atrapado, igual que a mí, ¿no es cierto?

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó lentamente en los labios de la joven, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me temo que sí.

Edward apartó el cabello del rostro de Bella, y la joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de sus dedos.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —murmuró Bella.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Edward.

Movió la otra mano hacia el hueco de su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sintió sus curvas apretadas contra su cuerpo.

—Que pudieras resultar tan seductor —dijo ella alzando la barbilla y abriendo los ojos. Y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró de nuevo mirando sus labios, como hipnotizada. Se notaba la garganta tan seca que tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Pues aún no has visto ni la mitad de lo seductor que puedo llegar a ser —le susurró Edward, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella—. Tal vez debería mostrártelo.

Bella sentía el cálido aliento de Edward contra sus párpados.

—Sí, deberías…

En los labios de Edward se dibujó lentamente la sonrisa más sexy que Bella había visto en su vida.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo él de pronto—. Esos pensamientos ilícitos que he estado teniendo… nunca hacen justicia a la realidad —murmuró rozando sus labios.

Aquel beso fue distinto, tal vez porque finalmente estaban siendo honestos consigo mismos y con el otro, porque no sentían la presión de comportarse de un modo distinto de como se sentían. Bella quería que Edward la besara, lenta y apasionadamente, y él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla.

Se tomó su tiempo, explorando la forma y textura de sus labios… tan dulces, tan suaves…

Cuando la punta de la lengua de la joven rozó la suya, Edward sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, y se sorprendió a sí mismo por la vehemencia con que respondió.

No hacía ni cinco minutos que habían admitido que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, y de pronto la pasión estaba haciendo mella en ambos con la fuerza de un titán. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto… Aunque su cuerpo le exigía que satisficiera la necesidad que Bella había despertado en él, Edward sabía que tenían que ir poco a poco. Aquellas emociones eran demasiado nuevas, demasiado frágiles; no quería que se arrepintiera como pasó la última vez aunque haya sido en circunstancias diferentes. Así que hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y despegó sus labios de los de la joven, con la respiración jadeante, apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Dios… —murmuró maravillado.

Bella también respiraba entrecortadamente, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa y murmurar:

—Lo mismo digo. No se nos da mal esto de los besos, ¿eh?

—No, nada mal —concluyó él.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio, abrazados, hasta que Bella se apartó lentamente de él.

—Respecto a Matthew… —comenzó insegura.

Pero Edward la miró a los ojos, invitándola a continuar.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Bella inspiró profundamente, se dio la vuelta y observó los árboles en la distancia que podían verse por la ventana.

—No sé qué pensarás tú —dijo finalmente—, pero para mí esta atracción es algo nuevo y difícil de afrontar y no creo que pueda hacerlo con Matthew aquí, después de lo que hubo entre nosotros. Además, no sé cómo reaccionaría él, sobre todo si tuviéramos que explicarle cómo empezó esto.

Edward no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

—No voy a pretender que no me molesta tener que ocultarlo, Swan, pero si es lo que quieres, respetaré tu decisión —le respondió al fin. Bella seguía de espaldas a él.

—Bueno, es solo que… quiero decir… nosotros mismos no sabemos a dónde nos llevará esto. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez acabemos no queriendo volver a vernos el uno al otro.

Edward frunció el ceño, y su voz sonó muy seria.

—Bella, yo nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo, nunca.

La joven se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa triste.

—Cullen, ya nunca seremos los mismos después de esto, y eso es lo que más me asusta de todo.

—Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Bella, eso lo sabes! Igual que lo he estado hasta ahora, siempre, siempre estaré para tí. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

—Ojalá tengas razón —murmuró ella. Se quedó mirándolo un momento con la misma sonrisa melancólica. Edward siempre había sido su «roca»—. Para ti nada es complicado, ¿verdad?

—Solo el tratar de comprender a las mujeres —confesó Edward riéndose suavemente.

Bella le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que no tenemos otro remedio que seguir adelante y ver qué ocurre. Pero no lo hagamos más difícil metiendo a Matthew en esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y le apretó la mano.

—De acuerdo, pero no pienso ocultarme en las sombras para siempre —le advirtió—. No tenemos que avergonzarnos de nada, Bella.

* * *

Que les ha parecido? cuentenmelo todo por favor... yo casi que le rindo culto a mi Bella por aquel arrebato que tuvo...ya quisiera yo jajajajajaj por otro lado toda una zorrita la Jessica... gggrrr yo no hubiera podido contenerme... muy seguro que le caia encima... aunque con lo mala que soy en las peleas hubiera terminado toda magullada... pero que diablos! por defender a mi Edward lo que sea, si o si, chicas? jajajaja

Aaaaahhh y el descenlace del capitulo me hizo temblar las piernsa cuando lo adaptaba... uuuyyy que se viene... les aseguro que algo muuuuy intenso jajajajajaja

Chicas graaaacias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos... no digan que molesto, pero a todas las tímidas que leen pero no escriben, animense a dejar su opinion... no saben cuanto me encanta responder a todos sus comment, asi me entero si les parece bien o mal como va la historia! Animense yap! *Ojitos inocentes pestañeando una y otra vez* jejeje

Bueno como siempre mi mención para mis lectoras favoritas que me dejan sus palabritas; Joli Cullen, Luluu Pattinson, Alimago, .Cullen , Camili Manina, Stardropper, a mi queridisiiiima Meli8114, Yeya Cullen Bienvenida de corazón, a mi twittera PRince_sadra, a mi Patty 69 gracias por el apoyo linda, a mi twiperv maravillosa magymc y a Possesion and Obssesion una mención especial en este capi porque su review inspiró parte importante de la adpatación de hoy jejejej

Un abrazo enorme para todas! No olviden contarme que les parecioooo!

Con cariño

Vivitace

pd.- Proximamente les regalaré más imágenes de este fic!


	5. Otra Apuesta?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

**Nota:** Esta historia que se desarrolla en el presente, describe situaciones del pasado que para evitar confusiones está señalado con ** ! **Otra nota aclaratoria** son las edades actuales de nuestros protagonistas. El el presente **Bella tiene 25 y Edward 28**, de modo que pueden hacerse una idea de cuantos años tienen cuando sucede cada cosa! Espero les guste la historia y por fa dejen sus comments es mi única paga por el tiempo que dedico a este hobbie tan especial para mi! Ah por cierto en mi perfil he cargado mas fotitos para el cap 4 y 5 de Desafío de Amigos.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Otra apuesta?

***Un poco más de tres años atrás***

Bella llevaba aproximadamente seis meses viviendo con Matthew cuando una vocecilla empezó a susurrarle palabras de inseguridad y descontento dentro de su cerebro. Al principio trataba de ignorarla a toda costa, de ignorar aquella extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que le decía que algo no iba bien.

Cuando conoció a Matthew, tenía solo diecisiete años, y estaba empezando a transformarse de un patito feo en… bueno, en un pato simplemente. Él era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, y no solo eso, también era listo, divertido, rico y popular. Pasada una semana, estaba loca por él.

Sin embargo, algo parecía haber cambiado en él después de la universidad. Allí era donde había sido más feliz, con montones de amigos, trofeos deportivos y medallas, y una ronda interminable de fiestas. Todo el mundo apreciaba a Matthew en el campus, todos querían tener su amistad. Tal vez por eso Bella se sintió tremendamente orgullosa cuando le pidió salir con él. Era casi un honor.

Pero las cosas cambiaron para Matthew en el mundo real, los negocios de su familia sufrieron altibajos, con lo que se esfumó su idea de poder vivir de las rentas, y tuvo que empezar a trabajar duramente para mantener la filial de la empresa familiar a cuyo frente lo habían colocado. La gloria de sus triunfos con el equipo de la universidad quedó reducida a jugar al golf los domingos con los miembros de la junta directiva de su empresa, y poco a poco fue transformándose en alguien a quien Bella ya no conocía, un Matthew totalmente diferente.

Para entonces ella contaba ya veintidós años, y llevaban juntos casi cuatro. Aquella vocecilla insolente de su cabeza le decía que si lo amaba debería estar ya dispuesta para el matrimonio y la docena de niños con la que tanto se habían picado Matthew, Edward y ella. Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta?, a estas alturas creía que no.

—Swan, ¿otra vez has estado bebiendo?

La joven alzó la vista hacia Edward con fastidio.

—Haces que suene como si fuese alcohólica. Dios, hacía tanto que no te veía… —se quedó un momento pensativa—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

Edward se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—En Navidad —respondió. Bella resopló.

—¿Lo ves? Hace meses.

Edward miró en derredor un momento, sin decir nada. Era el cumpleaños de la madre de Bella, y el salón estaba lleno de amigos y familiares.

—¿Cómo te van las cosas? —inquirió girándose hacia ella.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, ahora mismo mi vida apesta —masculló ella bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa.

Edward se quedó mirando preocupado el rostro de perfil de su amiga. Nunca antes la había oído hablar de ese modo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió. Bella apuró la bebida de un trago para contestar.

—Ojalá yo lo supiera.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…

Bella sonrió ante la calidez que impregnaba su voz.

—¿Todavía sigues empeñado en salvar el mundo, Cullen?

—No, ya hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que me venía algo grande.

—Mmm… —murmuró ella girándose hacia él—. Entonces, ¿en vez de eso vas a tratar de rescatarme? —le espetó con ironía.

Edward se quedó callado un instante. Bella había sido siempre tan alegre, tan positiva… ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Su semblante no era ni siquiera parecido al de su mejor amiga.

—¿Necesitas ser rescatada acaso? —inquirió él preocupado. La joven dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—¿De qué?, ¿de mi perfecta vida? –respondió ácidamente.

Edward la observó muy serio, y extendió la mano para remeter un mechón de cabello marrón detrás de la oreja de Bella. La joven siguió sus dedos con la mirada mientras descendían por la curva del pómulo y llegaban a la barbilla, deteniéndose allí.

—Lo estás pasando muy mal, ¿eh? —murmuró Edward—. ¿Por qué no me dices de qué se trata Bells?

La joven se quedó mirándolo fijamente un instante, para bajar después el rostro, al tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—No lo sé, Edward, de verdad que no lo sé —balbució meneando la cabeza desesperada.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía un problema del que no podía hablar con Edward. En ese momento, en medio de tanta gente, se sentía incapaz de afrontar las emociones que había tratado de ahogar con el alcohol y él estaba haciendo aflorar. Se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, a llorar en su habitación. No se imaginó que no volvería a ver a Edward ni a hablar con él hasta después de su partida a Inglaterra, que fue una decisión a la que se vio obligada a tomar después.

***Volviendo al presente***

Edward no se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su vida. No era que no lo alegrara recibir la visita de Matthew y su prometida, y era estupendo poder rememorar los viejos tiempos, pero el no poder besar a Bella como ansiaba hacer lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que la miraba, se encontraba con que sus labios lo atraían como un imán, y no podía dejar de recordar los gloriosos besos que habían compartido, esa mujer, aquella que era su mejor amiga también, lo traía loco.

—¿Cullen?

Edward alzó la vista hacia Matthew con una expresión tan perdida que pareció que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Perdona… ¿qué decías?

Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y los hoyuelos que a tantas chicas habían conquistado aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—Jamás te había visto tan taciturno. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que te tiene atrapado alguna mujer.

—¿A mí? —respondió Edward riéndose ruidosamente—. ¿A un soltero decidido como yo? Ni hablar. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es —añadió tomando un trago de su botella de cerveza— sin presiones, ni problemas… Ya me conoces.

Matthew se apoyó en la barandilla del porche y brindó por su amigo alzando su botella.

—Que sea así por mucho tiempo entonces —le dijo con un guiño—, aunque no sabes lo que te pierdes.

—ah claro, me estaría perdiendo cosas como estas, es que no sabes cuanto me encanta que llevemos aquí más de diez minutos esperando a que las chicas se arreglen para una simple cena y luego para ir a un pub —dijo Edward. Matthew se rió.

—Bueno, tratándose de Diane y Bella, seguro que la espera merecerá la pena.

En ese momento aparecieron las dos y a Edward casi se le atragantó la cerveza en la garganta. Bella estaba enfundada en un apretado y diminuto vestido negro con detalles azules en los hombros y costados, con cremalleras bajo su busto, que casi lo dejó sin aire. (*perfil) Aquellas largas y torneadas piernas comenzaban a socavar el autocontrol que Edward intentaba mantener a raya y es que pensó que esos malditos sexys botines de tacón alto se habían construido como un arma homicida exclusivamente para que Isabella Swan pudiera causarle un infarto cardiaco con solo acompañar la perfecta forma de sus endiabladas piernas y el sincronizado movimiento de ellas. Estaba claro que Bella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa de atormentarlo, ese malévolo vestido era tan corto que casi rozaba lo indecente, esa mujer acabaría con él, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Matthew ofreció su brazo a Diane y se dirigieron todos al volvo de Edward. Mientras caminaban, Edward aminoró el paso deliberadamente, dejando que Matthew y su prometida se adelantaran, para poder susurrarle a Bella.

—¿Acaso pretendes volverme loco? —le preguntó. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo—, creo que voy a divertirme mucho esta noche —y apretó el paso para alcanzar a los otros, volviendo la cabeza un par de veces hacia él sin borrar la insolente sonrisa de sus labios, y contoneando las caderas con descaro.

_***Una revelación, tres años atrás, luego de la fiesta de la Reneé***_

—¿Quién es?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Bella meneó la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. Hacía semanas que la vocecilla del descontento resonaba ya en todo su cerebro, y no susurraba, sino que gritaba.

—Matthew, no juegues conmigo. Estás viendo a otra mujer, ¿no es verdad?

Matthew, sentado frente a ella en la mesa, la miró un momento, y volvió a bajar la vista al plato, cortando su bistec con aparente calma.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —le espetó Bella molesta.

Matthew se fingió irritado, secándose las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta.

—Lo que creo es que estás siendo ridícula, Bella.

Los ojos de la joven estaban llenándose de lágrimas por segundos, pero tragó saliva, esforzándose por contenerlas.

—Lo que estoy es dolida. Matthew, porque también estoy segura de que no es la primera, ¿me equivoco?

Matthew echó la servilleta sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Bella?

—¡Quiero la verdad, maldita sea! Me lo debes.

Matthew pareció comprender al fin que de nada servía seguir negándolo, y se derrumbó, avergonzado.

—Yo… lo siento tanto, Bella… lo siento tanto…

La joven casi no podía respirar. Había estado completamente segura de que estaba viéndose con alguien, pero «las otras» habían sido un disparo al aire. Dios, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciega, haber sido tan ingenua…?

Con una calma que no sentía en absoluto, dobló su servilleta y se puso en pie.

—Me marcho. No aguanto un segundo más aquí —murmuró ella.

Matthew frunció el entrecejo.

—No digas eso, Bella. Podemos solucionar nuestros problemas, sé que podemos.

La joven se rió con amargura.

—No, Matthew, no podemos. Para eso hace falta sinceridad, y tú no la has tenido conmigo.

—Pero yo te amo, Bella, tú lo sabes. Podemos superar esto.

Ella volvió a reírse despechada.

—Eres un bastardo. Durante meses he estado creyendo que nuestro distanciamiento era culpa mía, pero me decía que era natural que me surgieran dudas a estas alturas de nuestra relación, y que tenía que esforzarme por superarlas. Y todo este tiempo has estado acostándote con otras mujeres. ¿Pues sabes qué? Dile a esa última mujercita que te has buscado que puede quedarse contigo.

Matthew se incorporó tan rápido que dejó caer la silla.

—¡Bella, espera! ¿Adónde vas a ir?

La joven se detuvo un momento, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

—Te lo haré saber cuando lo sepa.

—Oh, vamos, ahora eres tú quien está jugando conmigo. Los dos sabemos adónde vas, ¿no es verdad? —masculló Matthew yendo a su lado, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Su tono estaba ácidamente cargado de sarcasmo—. Vas a ir a refugiarte en los brazos de Edward, de esa relación casi incestuosa de la que tienes tanta dependencia. Tal vez si te liaras con él de una vez por todas yo dejaría de sentir que es como una piedra en mi zapato.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —estalló ella furiosa—. ¡No tienes derecho, Matthew! No tienes derecho a culparme por mi amistad con Edward de tus inseguridades, ni de que seas incapaz de no perder los pantalones con la primera que pasa —le dijo con una mirada gélida—. Edward también es tu amigo, ¿o es que lo has olvidado? —le espetó dándose la vuelta.

Matthew contrajo el rostro y la agarró por el brazo para hacerla girarse hacia él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ah? ¿Por cuánto tiempo Edward seguirá siendo mi amigo después de que le digas que te he estado engañando?

—Déjame ir, Matthew —le dijo ella mirándolo con desprecio, y casi con lástima—. Tranquilo, si es eso lo que te preocupa no le diré por qué hemos roto.

—¿Y por qué no ibas a hacer eso después de lo que te he hecho?

—Porque Edward te mataría si se lo dijera.

***Presente***

Bella continuó con el juego durante toda la noche, torturando a su amigo con sus miradas, rozándole accidentalmente la mano o el pie por debajo de la mesa, luego del restaurante se fueron para un pub donde Bella siguió con sus torturas, seguía tocándolo ocasionalmente o apoyándose en su muslo descaradamente para poder levantarse fingiendo un movimiento casual o normal, pero pronto a Edward le pareció que la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados en el pub.

Había un grupo en vivo tocando en el enorme lugar, y ágilmente Diane arrastró allí a Matthew llevándolo hacia la pista que quedaba bastante alejada de la mesa en la que se encontraban, dejándolos un rato a solas.

—Eh, Cullen —lo llamó Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en las manos entrelazadas y le sonreía—, ¿cómo lo llevas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. Se acercó peligroso, sentándose a su lado en el sillón en el que estaba ella. Y acercándose aún más a su oído le susurró.

—Solo te diré, amiga mía, que estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, estás jugando con fuego mi querida Swan –espiró su aliento a milímetros de su oreja, logrando que ella se estremeciera- Acaso no te han dicho que quien juega con fuego se puede quemar? –le dijo Edward divertido pero también muy afectado.

Un brillo travieso cruzó por los ojos de Bella.

—¿De veras? —inquirió divertida, bajando su mano de la mesa hasta la rodilla de Edward, lo más discretamente que pudo. Con su dedo índice y medio hizo alusión a una caminata lenta y tortuosa con sus dedos, avanzando hacia algún lugar prohibido. Simplemente no estaba pensando.

—Sí, de veras – contestó Edward y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando la mano de Bella iba avanzando hacia su objetivo. Solo imaginar un pequeño roce con aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba por explotar y rasgar la tela de su pantalón, estaba causando demasiados estragos en él.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —lo picó con su pregunta de modo inocente, y detuvo su mano muy cerca de aquel bulto que de pronto había crecido en gran escala, Bella se estaba divirtiendo mucho al jugar con él, y estar consciente de lo que estaba provocando en su amigo, pero no podía negar como su cuerpo también comenzaba a reaccionar.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, captó de inmediato el jueguito que se traía Bella entre manos y esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, el también iba a jugar. Aunque la verdad más que por el juego en sí, el simplemente quería más cerca a Bella.

—Llevas toda la noche tratando de ponerme nervioso con tus coqueteos Señorita Swan, creo que eso podría generar un problemita.

La joven bajó la mirada hacia su copa, repasando el índice por el borde.

—¿Y está funcionando? —preguntó en un tono seductor y coqueto. Bella sabía que se estaba pasando un poco de la raya, pero tal vez fuera el efecto del vino, o el llevar dos días sin besar a Edward cuando se moría por hacerlo. Aquella noche apenas había pegado un ojo pensando en él, y de algún modo le parecía que, si ella sufría, también tenía que hacerlo sufrir a él.

Edward tragó saliva y carraspeó. Estaba encendido, realmente sentía que se incineraba por dentro. Ahora era su turno pensó. Así que llevó su mano por debajo de la mesa con mucha delicadeza, para encontrarse con la piel más deliciosa que pudiera imaginar. Sí, eran las piernas desnudas de Bella su objetivo. Ella sintió el calor de su mano y sintió como la humedad fue haciéndose aún más presente en su centro. Su sólo toque la excitaba de una manera que no podía explicar, nunca antes se había estremecido de esa forma con el contacto de algún hombre.

—Ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber que esta clase de juegos… tienen sus consecuencias – y sin esperar un asentimiento por parte de ella, la mano de Edward fue subiendo por su muslo poco a poco hasta que se encontró con el filo de aquel vestido. Edward moría por tocarla pero no quería hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

—Qui… quizá si me especificaras un poco más esas consecuencias… —murmuró alzando los ojos hacia sus labios, abriendo lentamente sus piernas, dando espacio libre a la mano de Edward –yo pudiera entender mejor.

Fue todo lo que él necesito para que sus dedos terminaran por recorrer el camino bajo su vestido hasta llegar a su unión, lenta y delicadamente. El roce con aquel encaje, hizo a su miembro palpitar, sentía desenfrenados deseos por sacarla de ahí y llevársela para tomarla y hacerla suya. Comenzó a acariciar a Bella, quien se giró como quien fuera a decirle algo al oído pero lo que deseaba era ocultar el rostro que sin lugar a dudas se veía sonrojado al máximo por su excitación y no pudo reprimir un gemido que salió de sus labios.

Edward enloqueció, deslizó el encaje hacia un lado palpando la jugosa excitación de Bella, con delicadeza introdujo uno de sus dedos comenzando a moverlo con suaves pero expertos movimientos y ella juntó sus piernas apretando sus mano en respuesta a todos los maravillosos estímulos que estaba sintiendo, jadeando aún en su oído.

-Oh Edward –musitó.

-Bella, vámonos de aquí –susurró acalorado.

-Vamonos! –respondió Bella sin pensar-

Edward retiró su mano decidido a continuar en otro lugar lo que había comenzado allí. Dispuesto a pagar la cuenta y luego inventarle cualquier excusa a Matthew y Diane por haber salido de ahí sin decir nada, se separaron.

Edward y Bella se miraron, ambos ruborizados pero cien por ciento cómplices. Sin embargo el maravilloso momento quedó esquilado cuando Edward gruñó exasperado, pasándose la mano por el cabello, percatándose en que Matthew y Diane aparecían a su lado sin darle tiempo a nada.

—Eh, Edward, ven a bailar conmigo —le dijo Diane tirando de él—. Matthew me ha dicho que eras el mejor bailarín en la universidad.

Edward fingió su risa y miro a Bella quien se encontraba un poco incómoda, se sintió mal por ella, pensó que se había arrepentido por lo que había pasado. Bien sabía que había ido muy rápido, se reprendió internamente.

—Me parece que Matthew exagera un poco, pero si quieres… -contestó Edward al darse cuenta que lo mejor sería esperar, no quería presionar a Bella.

Matthew los observó alejarse charlando y bromeando, se sentó junto a Bella esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Te diviertes?

La joven apartó la vista de la pista, donde Diane y Edward ya estaban bailando, aún estaba confundida por lo que había pasado, hasta un poco frustrada por no haber podido salir corriendo de ahí de la mano de Edward, aunque luego pensándoselo mejor creía que era lo mejor, se dijo. Matthew volvió a llamar su atención con un suave codazo y ella giró la cabeza hacia el hombre que una vez había sido el centro de su universo. Parecía que hacía siglos de aquello.

—Claro —contestó sonriendo también—. Pareces feliz, Matthew. Me alegro mucho por ti. Diane es una chica fantástica.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo llevan Edward y tú lo de compartir casa?

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco ante el giro de la conversación. «Cálmate Bella, mantén la calma. No puede sospechar nada, es solo una preguntita inocente».

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Edward, siempre empeñado en protegerme. Me trata como a una reina.

—Fue un gesto muy generoso ofrecerte una habitación hasta que tu casa esté construida —comentó Matthew—. Además, así se hacen compañía el uno al otro —dijo tomando su copa—. Y para ti, como siempre me decías, debe de ser como tener un hermano mayor.

Bella no pudo menos sonreír ante la anticuada descripción. Si él supiera cómo habían cambiado las cosas en este último tiempo…

—Sí, bueno, es como un hermano mayor bastante irritante.

Matthew sonrió, girando el rostro hacia el salón contiguo.

—Es un tipo estupendo. Yo también lo quiero como a un hermano. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás —sus ojos grises se fijaron en los de Bella—. Los dos son los mejores amigos que he tenido jamás. Estar con ustedes me trae recuerdos de mejores tiempos, de antes de que empezara a tener responsabilidades y a sentirme descontento —se quedó callado un instante—. ¿Sabes, Bella?, no hay un solo día que no me arrepienta por lo que te hice. Quería que lo supieras… antes de que me emborrache y pienses que no lo digo de verdad.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, Bella, escucha —dijo Matthew de pronto inclinándose sobre la mesa—. ¿Y si le buscamos a alguien?

La joven se quedó callada, antes de dibujar una sonrisa incómoda.

—¿A quién?

—Como que a quién, Bella? –la miró con cara de «en que planeta vives?»

—¿a Cullen? –preguntó Bella, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Matthew.

—Bueno, estabas en lo cierto respecto a Diane y a mí, así que creo que no se te da mal el hacer de casamentera. Sí, deberías buscarle alguien a Edward.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió ella, incapaz de reírse otra vez. De pronto se notaba la boca seca, y tuvo que beber un buen trago del refresco que había pedido—. ¿Y tienes a alguien en mente, o tendré que escogerla yo? —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué me dices de Tanya Denali? Creo que salieron un par de veces en la universidad y luego unos años después de eso. Apostaría la camisa a que resultaría.

Bella se reclinó en su asiento con un gemido de fastidio.

—Créeme, mis días de apuestas se han acabado.

—Oh. venga, Bells, no seas aburrida.

—Matthew, no voy a ayudarte a encontrarle una mujer a Edward —le dijo entornando los ojos y subrayando cada palabra—. Ni Tanya Denali, ni ninguna otra, ¿entendido?

—Bella, no puedo creerlo. ¿Es que no quieres verlo tan feliz como a mí? —le dijo Matthew fingiéndose indignado, con una mano sobre el corazón.

—¿A quién no quieres ver feliz, Swan?

Bella alzó la cabeza tan rápido al escuchar la voz de Edward que se sintió un poco mareada. Matthew levantó la vista también hacia su amigo y su prometida.

—Solo estaba proponiendo una pequeña apuesta a Bella.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró Edward enarcando las cejas—. ¿Y de qué se trata? Si se puede saber.

—No quieres saberlo —le dijo Bella.

—Pues claro que sí —respondió Edward interesado.

—No, te aseguro que no —volvió a asegurar ella.

—¿Te estás haciendo la interesante, Swan? —preguntó divertido.

Matthew rompió en carcajadas.

—Dios, ¿alguna vez dejan de discutir?

Edward sonrió, frotándose la nuca, pero a Bella aquello no le hacía gracia. Aunque no lo admitiría, la había molestado la idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer.

—¿Quieres saberlo, Cullen? Pues bien, tu querido amigo Matthew me estaba desafiando a encontrarte una mujer.

La sonrisa se le heló a Edward en los labios.

—¿Es una broma? —respondió él.

Matthew se rió aún más.

—¡Dios!, ¡si vieras la cara que se te ha quedado, Edward!

—¿Ibas a apostar con ella para que me encontrara un ligue? —repitió Edward anonadado, riéndose un poco por mantener las apariencias, pero realmente sorprendido—. Muy gracioso, Petters.

—De hecho, me estaba diciendo que te gustaba bastante Tanya Denali que estaba seguro de que resultaría —añadió Bella con toda la intención de que él entendiera el mensaje.

Edward esperaba ver una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos chocolates, creía que estaba tratando de picarlo, y quizá por eso lo sorprendió más ver lo que vio, ¡estaba celosa! ¡Bella Swan estaba celosa de una mujer con la que había salido algunas veces hacía años! Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Chicas... aqui vengo rapidito para dejar el cap... otra vez Edward y Bella me tienen al borde del colapse OMG cuanta tensión sexual jajajajjaja yo me lo hubiera llevado corriendo a Edward jua jua jua

Espero les haya gustado el capi... matthew y su pasado dan para pensar algunas cosas no creen... y ahora? Estará Celosa Bella? que creen ustedes ?

Bueno chicas mis agradecimientos como siempre a todas... se las quiere y a mis comentadoras... son lo maximo... igual le seguiré pidiendo a las lectoras silenciosas se animen a escribir, les juro que si sé que voy bien con esta adaptación , actualizo más rapido... mis abrazos para Magymc (bella mi pervs como siempre), a Yeya Cullen, a mi engreida Meli8114, a Luluu Pattinson, Joli Cullen, a mi querida Stardropper, Claudia Cullen bienvenidaaaaa, Alimago, Patty 69 y Possesion and Obsession! abrazooos miles para todas... no olviden contarme que tal les ha parecido! ah y fijense en las fotos!

Un abrazoooo

Vivitace


	6. Ya no aguanto más!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

**Nota:** Esta historia que se desarrolla en el presente, describe situaciones del pasado que para evitar confusiones está señalado con ** ! **Otra nota aclaratoria** son las edades actuales de nuestros protagonistas. El el presente **Bella tiene 25 y Edward 28**, de modo que pueden hacerse una idea de cuantos años tienen cuando sucede cada cosa! Espero les guste la historia y por fa dejen sus comments es mi única paga por el tiempo que dedico a este hobbie tan especial para mi!

* * *

**_Capítulo 6__: "No puedo seguir asi"_**

***Inglaterra, tres años atrás***

Edward se presentó en Londres cinco días después de la huida de Bella. La joven no podía creer que hubiera ido detrás de ella, ni mucho menos esperaba que se enfadara tanto como se enfadó.

—¡Una nota Isabella Swan! ¡Me dejaste una nota! ¿Qué soy yo para ti, un amigo o el lechero?

La joven contrajo el rostro, aguantando como podía la lluvia de sensaciones.

—Si te hubiera dicho que me iba habrías tratado de detenerme —dijo intentando hacerlo comprender. Bajó la vista y se giró hacia la ventana del apartamento que había alquilado— Lo siento de verdad. Edward, siento haberme ido así, pero es que no podía aguantar seguir allí ni un segundo más.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa, y de pronto su amigo se sintió mal por haber llegado gritándole. Se quedó callado un buen rato, pero finalmente se acercó por detrás y le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándoselo ligeramente.

—Perdóname por haberme puesto así. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras ahora?

La joven se volvió hacia él y sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

—Edward, podías haberme preguntado eso por teléfono, te habría salido más barato.

—Olvídate del dinero. Estaba preocupado por ti. Cuando leí la nota, no supe que hacer, necesitaba verte.

Bella lo miró conmovida e incrédula. Así era Edward, había cruzado medio mundo únicamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero, aunque quería abrazarlo, se quedó donde estaba, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Es que necesitaba… alejarme de allí lo antes posible.

—¿Por Matthew?

La joven volvió a darle la espalda, contemplando cómo llovía fuera.

—En parte.

—¿Y por qué más? —cuestionó Edward.

—Porque necesito averiguar qué quiero hacer con mi vida —inspiró profundamente y se giró hacia él—. Necesito tiempo, tiempo para descubrir quién es en realidad Bella Swan y qué es lo que espera de la vida. Hasta ahora he sido la pequeña Bella de papá y mamá, tu Bella, la Bella de Matthew, pero no estoy segura de saber quién soy para mí.

Los verdes ojos de Edward escrutaron los suyos.

—Pero… piensas volver a casa… ¿verdad? —inquirió esperanzado.

—Algún día —Edward se entristeció con su respuesta y trató de recomponerse para hablar.

—Prométemelo, Swan.

—Te lo prometo Cullen –a lo que él solo asintió y la volteó para abrazarla con mucha fuerza y susurrarle sobre su cabello.

—No olvides que siempre cuentas conmigo pequeña, yo siempre estaré para ti Swan, siempre! –y abrazados se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio que sólo los mantuvo unidos. Edward dolido por su amiga quien se mantendría lejos, a quien sabía extrañaría a rabiar y Bella con el corazón roto pero consolada por los únicos brazos que quería la rodeasen ahora, su mejor y gran amigo Edward Cullen.

***Volviendo al ****Presente***

Luego de que llegaran del Pub cada uno se fue para sus respectivas habitaciones. Bella no había vuelto a dirigirse directamente a Edward, aunque no quería sentirse de ese modo, internamente tenía un enojo inexplicable. No era que estuviera enfadada por aquella ridícula apuesta que le había propuesto Matthew. No, era más por el hecho de haberse sentido celosa ante la idea de imaginar a su mejor amigo con otra mujer, haciendo la clase de cosas que ella estaba ansiosa por hacer con él, la clase de cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar.

En su habitación fue incapaz de dormir. Todos los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, imaginando a Edward con una mujer que no fuera ella, diferentes manos a las suyas enredándose en ese cabello cobrizo, diferentes labios besando esos labios que quería sólo para ella y ni que decir de siquiera pensar en un cuerpo diferente al de ella entregándose a él. NOOOO! Se gritó internamente, todo eso era lo que estaba robándole el sueño y no lo soportaba más.

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada ya sin aguantar un segundo más seguir en ese mismo trajín, haciendo el menor ruido posible, se bajó de la cama, abrió un cajón, sacó una blusa de tiras, una sudadera, un par de calcetines y sus pantalones cortos de chándal. Correr un poco la cansaría y tal vez así podría dormir un poco. «Nunca hubiera pensado que la frustración sexual pudiera provocar insomnio», se dijo con ironía.

Entretanto, Edward tampoco podía dormir. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró su reloj despertador, las tres y cincuenta de la madrugada. Volvió a darse la vuelta sobre el colchón, pensando en Bella, que no lo había mirado siquiera durante el resto de la noche. ¿Qué esperaba, que se disculpase? ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber salido con una chica años atrás?

Al cabo de un rato miró otra vez la hora, pero solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Resoplando, se incorporó y apartó las sábanas. Hacía calor. ¿Y qué si Tanya Denali le había parecido atractiva, en que los afectaba ahora? Se sentía confundido, muy confundido, y tremendamente frustrado. La necesidad de besar una vez más a Bella era tan fuerte que casi parecía un dolor físico, estaba desesperado, alterado, iracundo, moría por enredar sus brazos alrededor de esa fina cintura y trasmitirle en un apasionado beso todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo por la habitación, sus pies descalzos haciendo crujir suavemente el suelo de madera. Tal vez si Bella se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra él podría haber seguido llevando el estilo de vida tranquila y ordenada que había logrado alcanzar. ¡Qué tonterías estaba pensando! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No cambiaría por nada del mundo todos los meses que Bella llevaba viviendo en su casa. Habían sido una época de las más felices de su vida.

Siguió discutiendo consigo mismo hasta las cuatro… las cuatro y diez… las cuatro y veinte… Pero a las cuatro y media ya no aguantó más. Se puso las zapatillas y bajó las escaleras para hacer un poco de café.

Y, al entrar en la cocina, allí estaba ella. Debía de haber estado haciendo jogging, y seguramente había entrado en ese momento, ya que la encontró con la puerta trasera abierta, los brazos en cruz, apoyadas las manos en el marco, y la cabeza colgando, como intentando recobrar el aliento.

La luz anaranjada del porche recortaba su silueta y arrancaba destellos de sus cabellos castaños. Edward admiró sus piernas, brillantes por el sudor, observó como subían y bajaban sus senos, escuchó su respiración jadeante… ¡Dios!, era casi como una prolongación de sus fantasías nocturnas. Tragó saliva y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía luchar contra aquella atracción cuando Bella lo excitaba hasta ese punto?

En ese momento ella advirtió su presencia y se incorporó, visiblemente sorprendida. Sus ojos rápidamente se clavaron en aquel pecho tan bien formado de Edward que se remarcaba en la camiseta blanca que acompañaba a sus pantalones de pijama, se lo veía tan sexy, logrando que su cuerpo ardiera y sus mejillas se encendieran como si de un foco de emergencia se tratara.

—Lo siento —balbució Edward sin saber por qué se estaba disculpando.

La joven puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con una ceja enarcada, tratando de dejar sus sensaciones a un lado y solo quedaran sus frustraciones a flote.

—¿Por qué, por hacer mi vida más difícil de lo que ya es, Cullen?

—Supongo –sonrió él— Por cierto, respecto a esa absurda idea de Matthew de anoche… —intentó hablar Edward.

La joven cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Lo sé, sé que mi reacción fue un poco desproporcionada —masculló apenada.

Edward no podía creer la facilidad con que se habían aclarado las cosas después de las vueltas que le había dado aquella noche. Dio un paso hacia ella y señaló la cafetera.

—Iba a hacer café. ¿Te apetece una taza?

¿Por qué de repente sentía como si tuviera un ejército de hormigas desfilando dentro de su estómago? No estaba seguro de que le gustara perder de ese modo el control sobre sí mismo.

—No, gracias —se rió Bella al notarlo nervioso—, lo último que necesito es algo que me quite todavía más el sueño.

Edward tragó saliva de nuevo y dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Ya. La verdad es que yo tampoco podía dormir.

Bella suspiró y tenía tanta frustración que ya no podía más

—Yo… yo no puedo seguir así por más tiempo Cullen —dijo alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer—. No puedo seguir andando de puntillas a tu alrededor. Esto es tan frustrante, tan… horrible. Creo que no me había sentido peor en toda mi vida Edward.

—Yo tampoco —confesó él.

—Y lo peor es que… no sé, si se tratara de otra persona y no de ti me alejaría de inmediato, o haría algo, pero contigo… ni siquiera soy capaz de decidir qué debo hacer.

—Igual que yo —masculló él derrotado.

—Y estoy asustada.

—Yo también Bells, no sabes cuanto.

—Si esto no funciona, las cosas no volverán a ser jamás como eran antes Edward, y tengo miedo de perderte como amigo, mi mejor amigo –lo miró con tristeza, susurrando las dos últimas palabras.

—Eso jamás ocurrirá, Bella —le aseguró él.

—Eso no es algo que puedas garantizarme —replicó la joven—. ¿Y sabes qué es peor aún? Que aunque no hago más que repetirme que nada merece arriesgar una amistad como la nuestra, no logro apagar el deseo que siento por ti.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, cada segundo lo dedico a pensar en tí, a imaginarte. Y en este par de días que no he podido acercarme, no te haces una idea de lo loco que estoy por saltarte encima para besar y adorar esos labios tuyos.

Bella sacudió suavemente la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de los verdes ojos de Edward, y, aspirando temblorosa hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se echó en sus brazos y lo besó con desesperación y urgencia.

Era un beso frenético y ardiente, impulsado por la frustración que había ido acumulándose dentro de ellos. Aquella vez no hubo reservas ni dudas, y Bella se puso de puntillas, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, queriendo sentirlo tan de cerca como le fuera posible, a pesar de las limitadas capas de ropa entre ellos.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Edward mientras le rodeaba la estrecha cintura con los brazos, algo que tanto había querido hacer. Sus labios respondieron al beso con una desesperación desmedida.

De pronto Bella empujó suavemente las caderas hacia las suyas, y Edward sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionaba al instante. La joven también lo notó, y sonrió contra sus labios, repitiendo el movimiento, y siendo recompensada con otro gemido más profundo. Edward la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

La joven desenganchó las manos del cuello de Edward y sin separarse de él, introdujo sus brazos por debajo de los de él. Sus dedos encontraron el dobladillo de la camiseta de Edward y la empujó hacia arriba para poder poner las palmas abiertas contra la lisa piel de su estómago. Lo deseaba tanto.

Edward por su lado acariciaba por encima de su fina blusa de ejercicio cada espacio de su cuerpo de aquella espalda maravillosa, llegando a aquel esponjoso tesoro. Sus formas eran tan perfectas, pensó y sin previo aviso, la impulsó hacia arriba a lo que ella respondió inmediatamente enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Sin separarse de aquel beso desenfrenado, Edward la llevó hacia la encimera de la cocina, ella se acomodó y tras separar sus labios para obtener aire, los labios de la joven se dirigieron al cuello de Edward para besarlo, mordisquearlo pidiendo más. Él se encontraba extasiado, sus manos se dirigieron a sus pechos, acariciando su redondez, susurrando lo perfecta que ella era.

Él estaba tratando de contenerse, pero era tan difícil. Cada movimiento de Bella lo volvían loco en el camino del desenfreno y el deseo. Quería entregarse a la lujuria pero había una vocecilla que comenzaba a susurrar cosas a las que no quería prestar atención. Fue hasta cuando los pulgares de Bella se aproximaron al elástico del pantalón del pijama, que él se tensó por completo y despegó sus labios de los de ella para mirarla a la cara.

—Bella… —le susurró, levantando las manos hacia su rostro, y acariciándole las sonrosadas mejillas, mientras sus frentes se encontraban juntas tratando de calmar sus tan aceleradas respiraciones—, deberíamos ir más despacio… No hay prisas.

Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en los labios de Bella.

—¿Eso crees? Habla por ti, Cullen. Yo si estoy apurada, te quiero aquí y ahora!

Edward se rió suavemente, era lo que él más deseaba sobre cualquier cosa, cielos, como lo deseaba, pero tenía tanto miedo que ella luego se arrepintiera de darle rienda suelta a la lujuria que los envolvía en ese momento.

—Dios. En todos estos años jamás imaginé que un día llegaríamos a hacer esto. Me estás volviendo loco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Nunca había deseado a una mujer hasta este punto.

—Eso espero, Cullen, porque así al menos estamos empatados —murmuró Bella acariciándole la espalda desnuda por debajo de la ropa. La respiración de Edward se tornó entrecortada.

—Pero no debemos hacerlo con Matthew y Diane aquí, ¿recuerdas? Podrían oírnos —respondió él casi con fastidio.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, dibujando círculos en su piel—, pero eso no significa que no podamos practicar un poco.

Edward sabía que era una locura, pero todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando que la necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía negarse? Inclinándose hacia ella, sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de la joven en un beso lánguido y sensual. Después, se separó apenas un centímetro de su rostro, y murmuró.

—Bueno, supongo que podría intentar no hacer mucho ruido…

Bella sonrió.

—Cullen, dudo que hagas más ruido que yo.

Él contuvo él aliento excitado, y recorrió la espalda de Bella con sus manos.

—Dios… y yo quiero que lo hagas, Bells, quiero que hagas muchísimo ruido… quiero que grites cuanto puedas, quiero que hagamos el amor sin restricciones, quiero que grites mi nombre.

Los latidos del corazón de la joven se dispararon.

—Edward…

—Y por eso precisamente… vamos a esperar hasta estar a solas, nuestra primera vez juntos será perfecta, tu mereces tener… todo el tiempo del mundo,—concluyó él.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, Bella sabía que tenía razón, que no era el momento. Ella misma lo había dicho, pero…

—¿Te das cuenta de que si posponemos esto mucho más estaremos tan frustrados que cuando al fin lo hagamos no duraremos ni cinco minutos? —dijo divertida pero a la vez con honestidad.

Edward la miró a los ojos y sonrió con picardía.

—Te aseguro, Swan, que pienso tomarme mucho más de cinco minutos, rogarás por piedad —le prometió.

Durante los últimos días, Bella y Edward habían estado besándose a escondidas como dos adolescentes. La joven no quería que Matthew los pillara in fraganti y se enterara, pero por alguna razón aquello lo hacía más excitante, y no podía dejar de sonreír maliciosa cada vez que imaginaba la escena. ¿Qué podrían decirle entonces?: «Lo sentimos, Matthew, pero es que hasta que no pasáramos un par de semanas juntos en la cama no podíamos decidir si esto es solo atracción física o algo más, así que entretanto pensamos que era mejor no contarte nada».

Nunca había experimentado un deseo semejante por nadie. Solo con pensar en los veinte minutos que habían pasado en la oficina de Edward a la hora del almuerzo ese día, no podía dejar de sonreír de felicidad. Era maravilloso, era como ser dos adolescentes que estuvieran descubriendo el sexo. Nunca antes le había parecido que tocarse y besarse pudiera resultar tan delicioso. Pero, aun así, suerte que la puerta del despacho de Edward tenía pestillo.

Mientras Bella recordaba todo aquello con expresión soñadora, su amiga Rose llevaba un rato observándola llena de curiosidad, hasta que ya no pudo aguantarse más.

—Pareces una niña con zapatos nuevos. Lo hiciste con Edward, ¿verdad?

—¡Rose!

Su amiga puso los brazos en jarras y enarcó una ceja.

—No soy tonta, Bella. Conozco muy bien esa expresión, es la expresión de una mujer totalmente satisfecha.

—No digas bobadas —replicó Bella airada mientras colocaba unos folletos sobre el mostrador.

—Es la verdad Bella, tienes esa cara que te dice que estas sexualmente satisfecha —Rose rompió en risas por su intervención.

—No, no lo es —insistió Bella.

Pero Rose no estaba convencida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no haces más que sonreír?

—No sé, me gusta mi vida, supongo —murmuró Bella esbozando otra sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya, seguro —respondió su amiga frunciendo los labios—. ¿Y significa eso que las cosas van bien con Edward?

—No te rindes, ¿eh? —suspiró Bella.

—No, soy tu amiga y me importas. Solo quiero saber cómo te va, eso es todo.

Parecía dolida, y Bella se sintió mal.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Las cosas van bastante bien con Edward, gracias.

Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

—Pero no empieces a enviar invitaciones de boda ni a encargar la torta —advirtió Bella levantando el índice—. Aún no sabemos hacia dónde va esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero entonces están juntos, ¿no?

Bella miró a sus espaldas, como para asegurarse de que no había espías en su propia tienda, y murmuró en voz baja.

—Sí, muy juntos —su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más grande.

Rose también miró hacia atrás y dijo en voz baja, imitando a su amiga.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que se entere nadie?

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Um… bueno, es que es algo… complicado de explicar.

Rose enarcó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿No tendrá Edward una esposa secreta escondida como en las telenovelas, verdad?

Bella apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisilla.

—No, no es nada de eso.

—Pues deberías saber que toda esta intriga no me conviene en absoluto, no, en absoluto. Acabaré teniendo un parto prematuro, ya verás.

Bella se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, es que… —se aclaró la garganta—, bueno, no queremos que Matthew lo sepa.

Rose se quedó mirándola anonadada, y como desaprobadora, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué? —inquirió finalmente Bella.

—Bueno, no irás a decirme que estamos aquí cuchicheando como colegialas solo porque te da miedo que tu ex se entere de que estás acostándote con su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—No estoy acostándome con Edward.

—Aún —puntualizó Rose.

—Además, tal y como lo has dicho suena de lo más idiota, y no es tan simple —intervino Bella

Rose dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

—Bueno, entonces trata de explicármelo.

Rose volvió a asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa: bien, solo un par de turistas curioseando.

—Es que preferiría que Matthew no se enterara todavía. Además, ¿quién nos asegura que esto no es más que una mera atracción física? Quizá se esfume en un par de semanas. Si Matthew se entera podríamos acabar como el rosario de la aurora. No sé cómo reaccionaría si supiera que hay algo entre Edward y yo.

Rose se quedó mirándola un momento.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que lo de ustedes no funcionará?

—¿Quieres decir en el sentido de «fueron felices y comieron perdices»? —cuestionó Bella

—Sí.

Bella suspiró.

—Pues porque… No sé, piénsalo, ¿por qué precisamente ahora? Nos conocemos desde hace años. Entonces, ¿por qué nos está pasando esto precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué no nos habíamos sentido atraídos nunca el uno por el otro?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tal vez este sea el momento preciso. Tal vez hasta ahora no hayan estado preparados para esto.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que esto es cosa del destino? —inquirió Bella

—Algo así, sí.

Bella resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bah, yo al principio también creía en todo eso del amor verdadero y todas esas cursilerías, pero después de lo de Matthew… No sé, Rose, no todo el mundo tiene finales felices como lo tuyo con Emmett. Eres muy afortunada.

—Bella Swan, nunca te hubiera tenido por cínica. A Edward le importas más que ninguna otra persona. ¿No crees que eso debe significar algo?

—A mí el también me importa, Rose, pero nunca pensé que pudiera… bueno, que pudiera llegar a sentirme atraída por él en un sentido… físico —concluyó sonrojándose ligeramente.

Rose pareció sorprenderse ante aquella afirmación.

—¿Nunca?

—No, nunca.

—¿Estás de broma Bella, verdad?

—Oh, vamos, Rose, solo porque tú estuvieras colada por él en el instituto no significa que a mí iba a pasarme igual.

—No es eso. Tú nunca miraste a Edward de ese modo porque lo tenías delante de tus narices todo el tiempo. No te atraía porque no había ningún misterio en él, ni implicaba un reto, porque siempre estaba a tu lado, te era incondicional. En cambio Matthew te parecía inalcanzable, y querías que te hiciera caso a toda costa cuando tenía chicas alrededor todo el tiempo.

Bella se había quedado de piedra. ¿Podía tener razón su amiga? La sola idea le daba vértigo. Si era cierto, tendría que reconsiderar por completo sus sentimientos, todo lo que había tenido por auténtico de repente tal vez no lo había sido. ¿Su amor por Matthew solo había sido fascinación? ¿Se había dejado deslumbrar por él y no se había dado cuenta de que era a Edward a quien… quería?

—Eh, Bella… ¿estás bien? —murmuró Rose apretándole suavemente el brazo y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bella parpadeó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Es solo que… me temo que el hablar de ello no me está ayudando demasiado. Me estoy confundiendo más.

—Lo siento, Bella, no quería hacerte daño, yo…

—No, no pasa nada —replicó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es que hasta ahora Edward había sido la única constante en mi vida, y estaba tan convencida de que éramos solo amigos, que la idea de que esto pudiera estar destinado a ocurrir desde hace tiempo y yo haya estado dándole la espalda, que no me haya fijado por estar embelesada por algo inalcanzable como pensé era Matthew, definitivamente me hacen cuestionarme muchas cosas de mi vida.

—Lo entiendo, estás asustada.

—Sí, lo estoy, pero lo peor es que no puedo detener esto que hemos comenzado, así que no me queda más remedio que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y esperar a ver en qué dirección sopla el viento.

—Y preferirías que las cosas no se complicaran más evitando que Matthew se entere —comprendió Rose al fin, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si Matthew lo supiera se convertiría en la voz de la duda, me diría que no tiene sentido, que estoy confundida y por eso me estoy dejando llevar… No querría que él me influenciara. Además, podría herirlo vernos juntos, aun después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y Edward se sentiría tan culpable como yo.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Matthew nunca te mereció. Incluso después de lo que te hizo, sigues preocupándote por él.

—Rose! – dijo Bella en tono reprobatorio.

—Es la verdad Bella, pero en fin es mejor dejarlo ahí. Solo quiero que sepas amiga, que cuentas conmigo y que te deseo lo mejor con Edward, sé que lo eres todo para él.

Aquella noche Matthew había llevado a Diane a una cena con unos antiguos colegas, dejando a Edward y Bella la casa para ellos solos. Antes de la apuesta, ver una película de la tele juntos no suponía nada extraordinario, pero sí lo era el verla tumbados en el sillón, el uno al lado del otro ahora con toda esta situación que se había adueñado de sus vidas.

Bella, en un vano intento por ignorar el modo en que la estaban excitando las caricias de Edward, comenzó a divagar, explicándole su teoría acerca de por qué la pareja protagonista no acabaría junta sin pasar por otra desgracia antes del final de la película.

—La vida siempre conspira contra la felicidad de las personas —filosofó en voz alta— bueno, aunque en este caso son los guionistas, claro.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras una cínica —murmuró Edward divertido.

—Nada de cínica, realista —replicó ella acurrucándose contra el hueco de su hombro y entrelazando una de sus piernas con las de él—. Mmmm… y yo nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan agradable estar tumbada contigo en este viejo sillón. Te lo tenías muy callado, ¿eh?

—Bueno, todo el mundo tiene sus secretos —admitió Edward con una sonrisa—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Bella Swan.

La joven alzó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te conozco?

Edward introdujo la mano por debajo de la blusa de Bella para acariciarle la espalda. Tocarla se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para él.

—Oh, no, sí que me conoces, a veces diría que incluso más que yo mismo; solo digo que hay ciertas cosas que no sabes… igual que hay cosas que yo no sabía de ti —añadió en un tono seductor— y que estoy disfrutando tremendamente al descubrirlo.

El pulso de Bella se aceleró al sentir que Edward estaba dibujando círculos sobre su piel.

—¿Qué clase de… cosas… exactamente?

—Bueno… —respondió él entornando los ojos—, conocer a una persona en un sentido amistoso es muy distinto a conocerla en el sentido de novia o amante, ¿no crees?

Bella casi ronroneó.

—Mmmm… Sí, muy diferente.

—¿Lo ves?, por ejemplo, yo nunca hubiera imaginado que tu piel pudiera ser tan suave, tan tersa al tacto, tan... Deliciosa! —lo dijo rozándola y disfrutando al maximo de esa sensacion!

—Ya veo —asintió la joven besándolo ligeramente en los labios—. Continúa.

—O que tu cabello oliese tan bien. Tiene un aroma que podría volver loco hasta los mismos santos. Fresas y… fresias? Es demasiado embriagador, produce sensaciones fascinantes.

Bella lo besó otra vez.

—Entonces el champú que compré el otro día ha merecido cada centavo que gasté en él —dijo divertida pero algo nerviosa.

—O que besarte fuera la sensacion más asombrosa del mundo… tus dulces besos son como una droga que necesito para respirar —Edward rodó hasta quedar sobre ella—, tan delicioso que siento deseos de besarte en lugares donde un buen amigo jamás debería al menos pensarlo.

—Cullen, cállate y demuéstramelo ahora! —le ordenó ella, agarrándolo por el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión.

La joven sintió que el calor estaba empezando a invadir su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas danzaban. Nunca se había sentido tan dispuesta para hacer el amor. Era como si Edward hubiese accionado un interruptor secreto en su interior. Y si había logrado eso solo con besarla y acariciarla un poco, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería cuando estuviesen juntos en la cama.

De su garganta escapó un profundo gemido. La frustración acumulada por aquellas prolongadas sesiones de juegos previos estaba empezando a pasarle factura.

Edward también se daba cuenta de que no podían seguir así, eludiendo siempre el fin último, la conclusión lógica. Además, ni de día ni de noche podía quitarse de la cabeza el deseo de hacerle el amor a Bella, moría por hacerla suya, por demostrarle todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Las manos le temblaban cuando dejaron la espalda de la joven para colocarse contra su estómago y rozaron el elástico de los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos. La oyó contener el aliento, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó.

—Dios, ¿tienes idea de hasta qué punto te necesito? —masculló Edward despegando sus labios de los de ella.

En lugar de contestar, Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua muy despacio, y después esbozó una sonrisa, mirándolo en una muda invitación para que continuara lo que había dejado.

Edward gruñó de pura frustración.

—Te juro que si Matthew no se marcha pronto, lo ahogaré con la almohada mientras duerme —dijo él convencido.

Bella se echó a reír antes de empezar a besarlo de nuevo, mordisqueando y tirando de su labio inferior.

Con una destreza inesperada, Edward desabrochó en un momento con una sola mano los botones de la blusa de Bella y la abrió, sonriendo encantado al ver el sujetador de encaje azul que había quedado al descubierto.

—Si hubiera sabido antes que llevabas algo tan sexy debajo de la ropa, no habría sido capaz de quitarte las manos de encima, ni con Matthew aquí —murmuró.

Bella suspiró mientras los dedos de Edward acariciaban la piel que quedaba fuera de las copas del sostén.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dijeron que estarían fuera? —inquirió Edward comenzando a besarla en la zona que sus dedos acababan de explorar.

Bella sentía como si olas de lava estuviesen rompiendo en su interior, y jadeó, arqueándose hacia él, mientras contestaba con voz ronca:

—El suficiente…

* * *

UUUUYYYYYY este capi me volvió a dar algo de calor... podrán o no podrán liberar sus tensiones... espero que si, porque hasta yo me estoy frustrando jajajajja pero les cuento que apesar de todo yo creo que este cap tuvo cosas muy tiernas... ese Edward se preocupa tanto por Bella... OMG quiere una primera vez con ella perfecta... ya me derretí... y que me dicen de cuando edward siguió a Bells a Inglaterra solo porque estaba preocupado por ella... no no no... yo quiero uno así, ustedes no? jajajaja

Espero les guste esta nueva actualización... creo que tiene un poquito de todo... gracias a las alertas, favoritos... y mi agradecimiento total para las comentadoras.. oh soy tan feliz.. asi sean review cortitos o con carita feliz es suficiente para mi! jejeje todo mi cariño para Stardropper, Meli8114 "Mi clon" jeje, Isi22 (casi no lo creo, ya estas al dia mi isi adorada jejeje) Possesion and Obssesion, Joli Cullen, Silves :), Flikagsr, Camili Manina, mi twittera linda princesandra, Alimago, Claudhia Lady Cullen y Claudia Cullen ;)... lindas todas y todos su reviews que en secretito les cuento me motivó a actualizar prontito jejeje

Un abrazo enorme

Vivitace


	7. Juntos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

**Nota:** Esta historia que se desarrolla en el presente, describe situaciones del pasado que para evitar confusiones está señalado con ** ! **Otra nota aclaratoria** son las edades actuales de nuestros protagonistas. El el presente **Bella tiene 25 y Edward 28**, de modo que pueden hacerse una idea de cuantos años tienen cuando sucede cada cosa!

**Importante: **Chicas les aconsejo (sobretodo a las que nos quedamos frustraditas al leer el capi anterior) que **releean la ultima partecita del cap 6** , aquella d cuando comenzaron a jugar en el sillòn de la sala, para entrar mejor en ambiente con este maravilloso comienzo jujuju

Espero les guste la historia y por fa dejen sus comments es mi única paga por el tiempo que dedico a este hobbie tan especial para mi!

* * *

**Capítulo 7****: "Juntos"**

—¿Cuánto tiempo dijeron que estarían fuera? —inquirió Edward comenzando a besarla en la zona que sus dedos acababan de explorar.

Bella sentía como si olas de lava estuviesen rompiendo en su interior, y jadeó, arqueándose hacia él, mientras contestaba con voz ronca:

—El suficiente…

Edward consciente que ya no podría soportarlo más, se detuvo para mirar a Bella, viéndose reflejado en esos hermosos pozos chocolates, en esas pupilas que flameaban resultado de la excitación y el deseo que en esos momentos los envolvían. Las llamas de la pasión les estaban exigiendo que dieran rienda suelta a lo que sentían. Edward esperó alguna señal por parte de Bella, quien sonrió extasiada y sólo susurró.

-Edward, te necesito, ya no puedo esperar más!

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para él, se paró del sillón llevándose con su cuerpo a Bella, quien de un solo movimiento se alzó y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward. A velocidad casi vampírica ya se encontraban al pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, pero el intenso beso en el que se encontraban los llevó a detenerse cada ciertos escalones, arrimándose contra la pared sintiendo sus cuerpos y el fuego impetuoso de aquel acto.

Con gratificante esfuerzo, lograron llegar a la habitación de Bella. Junto a la cama de ella, Edward fue bajándola de sus brazos amorosamente hasta estar frente a frente. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada de las que a ella le quitaban la respiración y se unió en aquel lecho lenta y pausadamente hasta quedar sobre ella pero sin permitir que su dulce amor aguantara un solo gramo de su peso.

—No había estado en tu habitación desde los años de universidad —murmuró inclinando la cabeza y empezando a imprimir ligeros besos en su garganta— Creo recordar que tenías un camisón de algodón con un dibujo de un oso en la parte de delante. Era endiabladamente sexy.

—¡Dios! —se rió Bella—. ¿Aquel camisón te parecía sexy?

—Cualquier cosa que tú llevaras puesta me parecía sexy Bells —farfulló Edward entre beso y beso.

Bella gimió suavemente dejándose llevar por tan placentera sensación.

—¿Ya entonces te parecía sexy? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Swan, no tienes ni idea de lo que le hacías a mi libido cuando tenía veinte años —murmuró él, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

Bella sonrió al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Rose, y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Edward, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora —contestó él sonriendo con picardía—, puedo decirte como hombre o como amante, que eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida y que te deseo como nunca antes he deseado a nadie.

Las palabras de Edward dieron alas a la joven, que se apoderó de sus labios en un beso húmedo, mientras le revolvía el broncíneo cabello con los dedos, para descender después hacia los hombros, hacia su espalda que parecía esculpida en la mas fuerte de las rocas, resaltando cada perfecto músculo recubierto por la suavidad de una piel exquisita. Le tiró desesperadamente de la camiseta y gimió:

—Mmmm… esto… fuera!… -dijo ella divertida pero inmersa en aquella situación tan deliciosa.

Edward obedeció su orden al instante, sacándosela por la cabeza, descendiendo otra vez sobre sus labios, piel contra piel. Ya que la blusa de ella había sido hábilmente abierta por los expertos dedos de Edward en la sala. Ella sólo alzó sus brazos para deshacerse de aquella inservible prenda.

La piel de Bella lo volvía literalmente loco, su textura, tersa como ninguna, suave como el algodón de azúcar, decidido a empalagarse cada instante sin tapujos… toda ella era tan suave…

Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de la base de uno de los senos de la joven, que aún se encontraba escondido el brassier de encaje azul, arrancando una risita de su garganta.

—Hum… Tenemos cosquillas, ¿eh? —dijo Edward, apoyando la punta de su nariz en la de ella—. Siempre has tenido muchas cosquillas.

Edward le aplicó de nuevo aquella tortura deliciosa, y pronto tuvo a Bella retorciéndose debajo de él, riendo sin parar.

—¡Para ya, alimaña!, ¡no es justo!

—¿Alimaña? —Edward chasqueó la lengua, de manera amenazadoramente sexy—Creo que voy a tener que recordarle cuál es mi nombre señorita —deslizó la mano por el costado de Bella hasta alcanzar la cintura—Veamos, ¿cuál es mi nombre? —y siguió acariciándola hasta obtener otro suave gemido de la joven.

—Mmm… Cullen… !

—No, ese no es —murmuró divertido, besándola de nuevo con pasión, con ardientes besos llenos de deseo y necesidad—. ¿No crees que ahora que somos algo íntimos deberías dejar de llamarme por el apellido?

Bella trató de contestar, pero los labios de Edward se posaron en el hueco de su cuello, succionando suavemente, para después mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Edward alzó la cabeza y sonrió burlón.

—Bells, creo que con «Edward» es suficiente –dijo y aquella sonrisa se hizo más evidente.

Bella viró los ojos pero sonrió complacida, trazando el contorno de la sensual boca de Edward con el dedo índice, mientras él enganchaba los pulgares en el elástico de su pantalón.

—¿Cómo fue aquello que dijiste antes? —murmuró divertido—. Ah, sí, «esto… fuera».

Bella se rió y levantó las caderas para facilitarle la maniobra. Edward se deshizo de la prenda y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo expuesto mientras le quitaba poco a poco el resto de la ropa. Bella le respondió con fervor yendo directamente al cinturón de sus pantalones, y pudo notar que Edward estaba más que excitado. Él la ayudo en su labor, quedándose simplemente es unos sexys y peligrosos bóxers.

—Esto es mucho mejor que en mis sueños… —susurró él, explorando y besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven.

Cada una de las palabras que Edward le decía a Bella, la hacía sentir cada vez más cómoda y relajada. En medio de la pasión que desbordaba en aquella habitación todo se daba tan natural entre ellos, eran simplemente Edward y Bella.

Las caricias cada vez quemaban más y más, alterando seriamente cada sentido. Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de cada una de esas sensaciones.

Edward tomó una de las piernas de la joven y comenzó a besar cada milímetro de aquella tersa piel, desde el empeine delicado de su pie, subiendo por su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su muslo, sin dejar de acariciarla pero con un ritmo que a ella le pareció una delirante tortura, aquel acto volvía cada vez más húmeda aquella parte de su centro que gritaba por la atención de ese hombre que estaba trastornando sus sentidos.

Posó sus labios encima de la delicada randa de sus bragas dejando un sonoro y erótico beso, pero siguió subiendo hacia su abdomen sin más, Bella gimió a forma de lamento, él simplemente sonrió sobre su piel pues sabía perfectamente el placentero martirio que le estaba ocasionando a la joven, pero él estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar cada segundo, extendiendo al máximo esa maravillosa experiencia.

Sus manos acompañaron aquel recorrido de sus labios alrededor del cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en los pequeños pero tan bien formados pechos y con una habilidad magistral hizo saltar el broche del primoroso sujetador azul. Edward jadeó por el exquisito rose, sin poder contenerse de besar, lamer, morder y adorar el nuevo tesoro encontrado. El goce de Bella no tenía precio, no era solo sentirlo sino ver la devoción con la que Edward llevaba a cabo su tarea, haciéndole el amor a sus pechos con entrega infinita.

Ella solo podía gemir, sentía que su centro ardía. Necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo y acariciarlo. Así que no se contuvo más. Con sus temblorosas manos logró alcanzar el filo de los bóxers de ese hombre y con poca habilidad, ya que nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa en un encuentro de ese tipo, fue maniobrando para deshacerse de esa prenda tan molesta. Su pierna izquierda terminó con el trabajo, sacando completamente el fastidioso trapo de aquel perfecto cuerpo. Bella se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el ligero golpe sobre su cuerpo del excitante, palpitante y definitivamente majestuoso miembro de Edward.

No retrasaría más el deseo de tocarlo, asi que lo hizo. «Oh Dios mío, esto va a matarme» pensó y solo pudo relamerse los labios cuando palpó el gran tamaño y grosor de aquella parte de Edward. Era perfecto.

Edward sonrió imperceptiblemente por la hazaña de su compañera, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello pudiendo percibir mejor el adictivo y embriagante aroma de fresias y fresas.

Ella comenzó a acariciarlo, logrando escuchar junto a su oreja las respiraciones de él acelerándose y gimiendo suavemente, era seguro que lo estaba matando cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizaba con sus manos.

Edward volvió a los labios de Bella y fue allí cuando sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose uno en el otro, diciéndose con aquella profunda mirada lo dichosos que se sentían en ese momento. No había dudas, ni temores, ni simulacros, solo estaba la desbordante pasión, el fuego abrasador, acompañado de cariño y de todo ese tumulto de emociones que los hacían desear estar juntos.

—Edward, por favor… -susurró ella sobre sus labios, arqueado su cuerpo para él, acariciando su masculina espalda, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él cerró sus ojos como disfrutando de las palabras de la joven.

—Dilo otra vez Bells, quiero escucharlo –y abrió sus verdes ojos mirándola otra vez, concentrado, imperturbable.

Bella lo atrajo más hacia ella si era posible y como una súplica mirándolo a los ojos, dijo.

—Por favor, Edward, no puedo esperar más, te deseo con todo mi ser, hazme tuya ya, te necesito ahora!

Esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de Edward, posicionándose en la entrada de lo que él llamó "La gloria".

Con extrema habilidad, se introdujo en ella logrando que ambos gimiesen en el proceso, la sensación que experimentaron al unirse de esa forma no tuvo comparación, cada uno a su manera repararon en la perfección con la que se ensamblaron sus cuerpos, como si se pertenecieran, como si fueron creados para compenetrarse de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido de esa manera nunca antes.

Él esperó un poco hasta que Bella pudiera acostumbrase a quien había irrumpido en ella, y luego de unos segundos, esta comenzó a moverse suavemente, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de en ese instante, "su hombre", dándole la apertura que necesitara para que comenzaran el vaivén de la danza de la pasión.

Sin dejar de mirarse intensamente, besarse, acariciarse, las embestidas de Edward comenzaban con un movimiento pausado, suave, delicioso pero que a medida que los gritos, jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos se hacían más sonoros y delirantes, aquellas arremetidas se volvieron más urgentes, necesitadas, enérgicas e impetuosas, llenas de fuerza, de lujuria y pasión, acercándolos cada vez más a aquel mágico clímax.

-Oh Edward, e.. eres maravilloso, Oh por Dios, Edwaaaarrrdd!

Escucharla decir su nombre y gritarlo como ya le había amenzado antes, lo tenían tan cerca del nirvana.

-Bella, eres perfectaaaa!

-Oh Edward, estoy tan cercaaaaa! –gritaba ella, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él.

-Déjate llevar pequeñaaa! –dijo él como pudo y de inmediato sintió como las paredes del interior de Bella se comprimían a su alrededor brindándole un placer aún más celestial del que ya estaba experimentando. Aquello y la visión del rostro de Bella contraído por el éxtasis total, fueron los finales detonantes para que con un par de afanosas embestidas más, Edward culminara con el más fantástico de los orgasmos alguna vez conocido, derramando su masculinidad en las entrañas de aquella maravillosa mujer.

Bella escuchó la respiración jadeante de Edward en el silencio de la casa vacía, notando el peso de su cuerpo cuando se tumbó sobre ella, tratando de recomponerse con lentitud a la mejor experiencia que habría podido tener jamás, porque ningún hombre nunca antes la había hecho sentirse de ese modo.

Un par de horas después yacían aún juntos en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, acariciándose muy suavemente. Finalmente Edward tomó el mentón de Bella y delicadamente lo elevó desde su pecho donde descansaba su cabeza con la intención de que esos hermosos ojos chocolates lo miraran.

—Buenos días —murmuró con una sonrisa seductora y más feliz que nunca, aquella experiencia le había llenado el corazón de sensaciones que no se podía explicar. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír también, aquellos ojos verdes tenían aquel brillo que hacía acelerar su corazón, sin embargo intentó bromear.

—Será más bien «buenas noches» —dijo señalando la ventana. Afuera ya había oscurecido.

—Mmm… Pues yo me siento como si hubiera despertado a un nuevo y maravilloso día Bells —dijo él besándola tiernamente.

Era un momento mágico, sin precedentes, se encontraban inmersos en una burbuja inquebrantable, solo Bella y Edward, sólo existían ellos, sus besos, sus miradas, su felicidad.

De pronto, sin embargo, se oyó el ruido de un coche deteniéndose frente a la casa, cómo se abrían y cerraban sus puertas, y sin duda las voces de Diane y Matthew. En ese instante la burbuja sufrió un colapso vertiginoso. Bella se separó de Edward como un resorte y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ya han vuelto! Tienes que irte, Edward -dijo nerviosa al máximo- Por favor, por favor Edward, sal de aquí!

—Mmm… ¿y si no quiero? —murmuró él juguetón.

Bella se bajó de la cama y fue a ponerse la bata, en cuestión de segundos.

—No seas ridículo, Edward, no pueden encontrarnos así. Además, Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Por favor vete, vete ahora! -dijo casi desesperada.

Él rodó hasta el borde de la cama, y empezó a recoger su ropa con parsimonia.

—¡Date prisa, Edward! —siseó la joven nerviosa, yendo a abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

Sin abrocharse los vaqueros, Edward se echó la camiseta sobre el hombro y se quedó mirándola.

—No hemos hecho nada malo, Bella. ¿Por qué vamos a tener que escondernos como dos adolescentes? Lo digo en serio.

Bella gimió ahora si desesperada.

—Ahora no, Edward, por favor… —masculló empujándolo al pasillo—. Ya hablaremos de eso mañana.

Edward se detuvo obstinadamente en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

Se escuchó la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta principal y tras lanzar una mirada nerviosa a las escaleras, la joven lo miró, sorprendiéndola la expresión que vio en el rostro de él. ¿Acaso sentía que lo estaba rechazando de alguna manera? No era posible, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos?, se preguntó parpadeando confusa. Si había estado de acuerdo en que aún no podían decírselo a Matthew, ¿cuál era entonces el problema?

—Edward —siseó—, ¿es que quieres que nos pille?

—Bueno, no, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —lo cortó ella desesperada.

Bella volvió a girar la cabeza hacia las escaleras, y Edward se quedó mirándola, observando encantado que sus cabellos aún estaban revueltos y sus mejillas teñidas de rubor. Contuvo el aliento en su pecho, recordando lo que acababan de compartir, y de pronto, como si hubiese tenido una revelación, supo que estaba enamorado de ella. O quizá, le susurró una vocecilla en lo más hondo de su alma, quizá siempre lo había estado. Dios, ¿era eso posible?

Cuando Bella volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos chocolates le imploraban que entrara en razón.

—Por favor, Edward, ¿no podemos discutir esto luego? No querría que arruinásemos lo que acaba de suceder.

Los dos dieron un respingo al escuchar un crujido en el primer escalón y, tras mirarla un instante, Edward finalmente asintió.

—Nada podría arruinarlo —murmuró.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella, sonriendo con dulzura—. Se lo diremos, Edward, juntos, pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Él pareció dudar de nuevo por un instante, pero volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Bella apenas esperó a verlo cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio antes de cerrar la suya, y segundos después escuchaba los pasos de Matthew y Diane por el pasillo.

_***Dos años antes***_

—Matthew todavía no lo ha superado.

Bella suspiró ante las palabras de Edward. Ya hacía dos años que había dejado atrás Forks y su relación con Matthew.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, es normal, Bella, él te amaba. ¿Es que a ti no te está costando seguir adelante?

La joven se cambió el teléfono de mano antes de contestar.

—Edward, yo lo amaba, pero… no lo suficiente, eso es todo.

—No te escudes en eso, Bella. En el amor no puede haber medias tintas. O se ama, o no se ama —replicó su amigo.

Bella se removió incómoda en su sillón.

—Pues yo sí lo amaba, pero simplemente no salió bien —concluyó en un tono algo áspero.

—Ya, ¿y qué hay de ese tipo con el que estás saliendo?

Bella frunció los labios.

—Se llama James, y para tu información es muy agradable.

—Pero no es el príncipe azul, ¿verdad? —Adivinó Edward—. Tal vez ya lo habías encontrado y lo dejaste aquí en Forks.

Bella suspiró.

—Escucha, Cullen, sé que es tu mejor amigo, y créeme que yo también siento que lo nuestro no funcionara, pero eso no significa que me vaya a pasar el resto de mi vida lamentándome, ni que no tenga tanto derecho como cualquiera a buscar la felicidad junto a otra persona.

—Perdona. Tienes razón, y yo quiero que seas feliz. Pero es que... -guardó silencio unos segundos- Sabes que olvídalo, realmente espero que algún día encuentres a esa persona. De todas las personas del mundo, tu eres la que mas merece ser feliz!

Se quedaron los dos en silencio un buen rato, antes de que Bella le preguntara.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sí, de ti. ¿Crees en el amor verdadero y todo eso? -cuestionó Bella a su amigo.

—No sé. No estoy muy seguro de que haya alguien predestinado para cada uno de nosotros- Bella sonrió al otro lado de la línea. —Pues espera y verás, Cullen. El día menos pensado llegará una mujer que te robe el corazón delante de tus narices.

—Y viviremos felices para siempre en un palacio encantador —concluyó Edward echándose a reír—. Seguro.

Bella se rió también, pero volvieron a quedarse callados, y finalmente la joven se decidió a retomar el tema que hacía unos momentos había evitado. Edward era su mejor amigo. ¿Con quién si no podría hablar de ello?

—Hablé con él… el otro día -Edward siguió callado un instante.

—¿Con Matthew?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tal fue? —inquirió Edward, conteniendo el aliento.

—Bien, supongo —murmuró ella—. Al menos pudimos hablar como dos adultos.

—¿Te pidió que volvieras?

—Cullen, por favor, no insistas sobre eso —le rogó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Lo nuestro está acabado, y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo llamaste, después de todo este tiempo?

La joven exhaló un profundo suspiro. Por el tono exasperado de Edward comprendió que no estaba preparado para oír la verdad de lo que había ocurrido. Era mejor así. Sí, prefería que creyera que la culpa de la ruptura había sido enteramente de ella.

—Matthew me escribió una carta… —murmuró—. Y, después de leerla… bueno, había cosas a las que tenía que contestarle, asuntos que teníamos que tratar, eso es todo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo extrañado, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. No quería entrometerse.

—Edward, yo… también lo siento por ti, que te quedaras en medio. Debe de ser muy incómodo para ti.

—Eh, vamos, Bells, no seas boba, no vayas a preocuparte ahora por mí —la cortó él sonriendo—. Además, los aprecio a ambos por igual, y no voy a tomar partido por ninguno de los dos, te doy mi palabra.

—Gracias, Edward.

***Volviendo al Presente***

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

La joven se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Matthew, y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Desde que llegaste me he estado preguntando cuánto tardaría en escuchar esas palabras -dijo ella.

Matthew la había encontrado en su lugar favorito, el lugar al que iba a pensar, bajo unos árboles, en el bosque que colindaba con la casa. Se acercó, y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró Matthew—. ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? Ya hace meses que volviste de Inglaterra.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Bueno, podría decirte lo mismo.

—Es cierto —admitió él—. Supongo que podría echarle la culpa al trabajo, o a que paso casi todo mi tiempo libre con Diane, pero en el fondo solo serían excusas, ¿verdad? —añadió. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró—. ¿Y si dijera simplemente que lo siento, y que debería haber venido a verte?

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que aceptaría la disculpa y te perdonaría.

Matthew sonrió también.

—Es una de las cosas que siempre me gustaron de ti. Lo comprensiva que eras -murmuró él.

La joven frunció los labios.

—Sí, bueno, excepto en algunas cosas que no te podía dejar pasar —dijo girando la cabeza hacia la naturaleza—. Por cierto, si aún no lo he dicho, me alegro mucho por Diane y por ti.

—¿De veras?

Bella volvió el rostro hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

—El que lo nuestro no funcionara no significa que haya dejado de importarme tu felicidad —le dijo— Y sí, claro que me alegro. Diane es encantadora.

Matthew bajó la cabeza.

—Sí que lo es.

—Pero…? -preguntó Bella, conocía a su amigo.

—¿Cómo sabías que había un «pero»? —inquirió él alzando la cabeza sorprendido.

Bella dejó escapar unas risas algo ásperas.

—Porque te conozco, Matthew, mejor que nadie.

Él se rascó la barbilla, como incómodo por el modo en que podía leer sus pensamientos, y al cabo de un rato prosiguió.

—Bueno, no sé, tal vez sea el volver a estar aquí, donde Edward, tú y yo lo pasamos tan bien… Fueron buenos tiempos.

—Es verdad —asintió ella con una sonrisa sincera.

—O, no sé, quizá sea cuando los observo a Edward y a ti…

El estómago de Bella dio un vuelco. ¿Sospechaba algo?

—Creo que es envidia —continuó Matthew—. Los veo a los dos, y parece que se divierten tanto como en nuestros años de universidad, todo el tiempo bromeando y molestándose el uno con el otro. Me parece que echo de menos eso.

—Matthew, no podemos seguir eternamente como hace diez años.

Él pareció sentirse irritado ante sus palabras, como si hubiera tocado un punto sensible.

—Lo comprendo, pero… me gustaría recuperar al menos un poco de la felicidad que nos envolvía entonces. Estábamos tan bien juntos, Bella, tú y yo, nosotros éramos invencibles...

Aquello estaba tomando un matiz que no le gustaba para nada a la joven.

—Escucha, Matthew, es natural que tengas dudas ante la idea de casarte, es un paso muy importante, pero cuando amas a alguien lo suficiente como para proponerle matrimonio…

—A ti te lo propuse una vez -la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar su idea.

Bella sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era increíble cómo podía afectarla aún, pero de aquello hacía ya muchos años, y la chiquilla que se había enamorado de él no era la misma que había regresado a su país después de una huida de tres años, igual que él ya no era el mismo Matthew del que ella se había enamorado.

No, ella había crecido, había aprendido de sus errores, y había seguido adelante. Sin embargo, aquel capítulo de su vida jamás se había cerrado del todo, tal vez porque, antes incluso de averiguar que él la estaba engañando, había empezado a tener dudas acerca de su relación, de si lo amaba de verdad. Hasta entonces, había estado culpándose a sí misma por el distanciamiento entre ellos, y después también, con pensamientos paranoides sobre si ella no había sido suficiente para él y eso lo había empujado a los brazos de las otras. La sola idea la enfureció en ese instante.

—Aquello fue diferente —contestó.

A Matthew lo pilló desprevenido la frialdad de su tono.

—¿Lo fue?

—Óyeme bien, Matthew, si tienes miedo de que Diane te abandone como te abandoné yo, no debes tenerlo, a menos que seas tan idiota como para fastidiarlo todo otra vez, y espero que no sea así, porque Diane te ama en el sentido de «hasta que la muerte nos separe», ¿comprendes? Tienes que valorar eso en lo que vale. Te quiere por lo que eres ahora, no por la persona que fuiste hace años.

—¿Y tú?

Bella suspiró.

—Matthew…

—Si no te hubiera engañado, ¿habrías seguido a mi lado? Dímelo Bella, necesito saberlo.

—Matthew, no me hagas esto…

—Necesito saberlo, Bella —insistió él repasándose la mano por el cabello—. Necesito asegurarme de que no hay una segunda oportunidad para nosotros antes de dar el salto que voy a dar.

Bella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Ya has dado ese salto, Matthew. ¡Por amor de Dios, estás comprometido con Diane!

—Sí, pero necesito saberlo antes de seguir adelante.

—Matthew, basta, déjalo ya, deja tranquilo el pasado. ¿No es suficiente milagro que aún sigamos hablándonos, que sigamos siendo amigos? Tú sigues importándome, porque lo que hiciste no ha hecho que eso cambie, y a mí también me entristece que lo nuestro no funcionara, pero eso pertenece al pasado, y está acabado.

—¿Y cómo explicas que desde entonces no hayas tenido otra relación desde que cortamos? ¿No te lo has planteado nunca?

Si él supiera…

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Sí lo es si significa que tal vez haya esperanzas para nosotros. ¿Y si resulta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro a pesar de todo, Bella? Podríamos estar tirando por el desagüe la felicidad de toda una vida sin saberlo.

La joven no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera esas cosas? Obviamente Matthew no solo no había superado su ruptura, sino que daba la impresión de que hubiera seguido pensando en ellos todo aquel tiempo. Bella quería ir a casa, meterse en la cama y taparse hasta la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de manejar aquello, sobre todo con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Edward y ella.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, desesperada. ¿Cómo podría seguir ocultándole a Matthew ese secreto a voces?, ¿y cómo podría contarle a Edward lo que Matthew le había dicho?

Matthew había extendido el brazo y le había tomado la otra mano.

—Bella, por favor, piénsalo al menos… Piensa en lo felices que seríamos… Como en los viejos tiempos, los tres mosqueteros, ¿recuerdas?

No por mucho tiempo, se dijo la joven mirándolo espantada, no si tenía que terminar pidiéndole a Edward que eligiera entre ella y su amistad con Matthew.

—No puedo, Matthew, no sería justo para…

Pero él no le soltó la mano.

—Solo piénsalo, Bella. Podríamos poder retomar nuestra vida juntos…

—¡No!

La joven se apartó de él con violencia, se puso de pie, y volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho tres años atrás, salir corriendo.

Aquello era demasiado. Los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo entre Edward y ella eran demasiado frágiles como para ponerlos a prueba. Odiaba a Matthew, lo odiaba con toda su alma por hacer las cosas todavía más difíciles.

Bella no había dejado aún de correr cuando, unos minutos más tarde, se chocó con Edward, que salía de las oficinas de la obra en construcción que no se había fijado estaba tan cerca de casa. Como si se hubiera topado con una columna, casi la derribó, pero él la sostuvo a tiempo.

—Caramba, Swan, ya sé que estarías deseando verme, pero tampoco creo que haya prisa, solo iba a salir a comer un momento.

La joven alzó los ojos hacia su rostro sonriente, y se sintió horrorizada al darse cuenta de que si seguía mirándolo, rompería a llorar.

—Lo siento —murmuró bajando la cara—. No miraba por dónde iba.

Pero Edward ya había visto las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

—Eh, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —inquirió mirándola preocupado.

Bella se rió nerviosa.

—Nada, de verdad. Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, siempre al borde de una crisis emocional.

—Vamos, Bella, no me vengas con esas —le espetó Edward tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa.

La joven estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que Edward la tratase con dulzura y comprensión, solo lograría que se echase a llorar.

—No puedo, no puedo contártelo ahora —balbució negando con la cabeza.

De pronto, en la distancia, vio a Matthew mirando en una y otra dirección, como tratando de averiguar por dónde se habría ido.

Los ojos de Edward siguieron la dirección que habían tomado los de Bella y la miró aún más preocupado.

—Bella, dime qué es lo que ha ocurrido —dijo agarrándola por los hombros.

Ella trató de zafarse de nuevo.

—Ahora no, Cullen, por favor —le suplicó.

—Me parece que tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿no crees?

—¿Como el amigo que se preocupa por mí, o como el hombre celoso que eres en este momento?

—Como ambas cosas —contestó él en un tono firme.

Bella suspiró aliviada al ver que Matthew se había ido por otro sitio, pero aun así se sentía todavía demasiado agitada como para hablar de lo ocurrido con Edward.

—No puedo contártelo aquí. Más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo mirándolo implorante.

Edward la soltó.

—Está bien —murmuró derrotado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Se quedó un instante en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, antes de volver a alzar la vista hacia ella—, ¿Qué te parecería si saliéramos esta noche… los dos solos, como una pareja de verdad? Así podrás contármelo, y además podrás quitártelo de la cabeza por unas horas.

La propuesta, y el tono tímido en que Edward la había hecho, hicieron que una sonrisa aflorase a los labios de Bella.

—Me encantaría. Nos vemos luego entonces.

Edward sonrió también, pero, mientras la observaba alejarse, la preocupación volvió a ensombrecer sus facciones. ¿Qué podía haberle dicho Matthew para disgustarla de ese modo? Bella lo seguiría amando?

La cita fue la distracción perfecta para Bella. Después de almorzar, Edward la había llamado para decirle que se encontrarían en el embarcadero del lago a las siete. Cuando llegó allí, estaba esperándola en un balandro que había alquilado, y navegaron hasta una de las pequeñas islas que había en medio de la vasta masa de agua. Edward se había encargado incluso de preparar sándwiches y granizada de limón, había comprado hasta tarta de queso.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, se tumbaron los dos al pie de un sauce, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward, con los brazos de él rodeándola.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró la joven girando un poco el rostro para mirarlo—. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace años… a alguien a quien creía conocer.

—Hum… —dijo él con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Era un tipo muy atractivo?

—Mmm era pasable —respondió ella para picarlo.

—¿Y con un increíble sentido del humor?

—Bueno, de vez en cuando lograba hacerme reír.

Edward se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—¿Y besaba como nadie?

Bella se rió.

—Eso entonces no lo sabía.

—¿Y lo lamentas? —inquirió él besándola en la punta de la nariz.

—La verdad es que mi vida en aquella época ya era bastante complicada sin añadirle nada más —repuso ella riéndose.

Edward se quedó callado un momento, pensativo.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo? —le preguntó, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Bella se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en el codo para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Sí, algunas veces. La verdad es que muchas, últimamente —admitió.

—Sí, pero yo me refería a completamente diferentes —matizó él— si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos… Entonces tú no habrías salido con Matthew, y tal vez no te habrías ido jamás a Inglaterra. Y tampoco habrías vuelto después de tres años, ni ahora seríamos una especie de amantes.

La joven lo miró a los ojos mientras él le apartaba un mechón y trazaba con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, hasta llegar a los carnosos labios.

—Edward… quería decirte que no cambiaría por nada del mundo el haberte conocido, y que no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que hicimos anoche.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de alivio: una duda menos. Su mano bajó por el cuello de Bella hasta detenerse en el cuello en uve del suéter que llevaba puesto.

—Se llama «hacer el amor» —le dijo en un susurro seductor—. Porque no fue solo sexo. Tal vez suene a cliché, pero fue mucho más que eso.

Bella lo abrazó.

—Lo sé —musitó, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

La otra mano de Edward se deslizó hacia la nuca de la joven, y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con ternura.

—Me alegra que pienses así —murmuró—, porque cuando volvamos a hacerlo, quiero estar seguro de que sabes lo que estamos haciendo.

—Oh, así que esperas que volvamos a hacerlo, ¿eh? —lo picó Bella.

—Ya lo creo que vamos a volver a hacerlo.

—¿Así que una vez no fue suficiente para ti?

—Escúcheme bien, señorita Swan, si ha creído por un minuto que el haberlo hecho una vez ha disminuido en algo mi deseo por usted, está usted muy equivocada.

—Gracias por aclarármelo, señor Cullen —murmuró ella contra sus labios—. Y ahora, cállese y béseme.

El beso que siguió fue apasionado, y duró varios minutos, hasta que al fin tuvieron que separarse para tomar aliento. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con la frente de uno apoyada en la del otro.

—¿Aún no quieres decírmelo? —inquirió Edward.

La joven se quedó dudando.

—Hasta ahora siempre nos lo habíamos confiado todo —murmuró él.

—Es verdad —asintió Bella—. Y lo cierto es que a ti no se te daba nada mal aconsejar, teniendo en cuenta que eras un chico —añadió con una sonrisa.

Edward le apretó la mano suavemente.

—Vamos, Swan, si no puedes hablar con tu mejor amigo cuando tienes un problema, ¿a quién vas a contárselo?

Bella se apartó un poco de él, y suspiró.

—Ya, pero es que antes era diferente porque no éramos… bueno, no éramos también… mmm, esto –dijo señalado a los dos- una especie de amantes.

—¿Y no se supone que precisamente por eso deberíamos hablar más, confiar más plenamente en el otro?

—Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ahora y antes, Bella?, ¿por qué no puedes contármelo?

La joven se quedó callada un momento, e inspiró profundamente, haciendo de tripas corazón:

—Se trata de Matthew.

Edward se apartó de ella sin darse cuenta siquiera y su expresión se tornó muy seria.

—Te escucho.

* * *

Ufff que les ha parecidooo? yo estoy como liberadaaaa aaahhhh al fin... ya estos dos me tenían a punto de un derrame cerebral... casi casi que no pude escribirlo, necesite como quinientos vasos de agua para hacerlo... jajajajaj Fue perfecto entre ellos... graciosos, entregados, enamorados? bueno esa es una parte que nos tocará descubrir, aunque nuestro amado Edward ya lo aceptó, seguro la tontilla de Bella tardará o saldrá con sus delirios existenciales, que creen ustedes?

Es que casi la mato cuando me lo botó del cuarto... que le sucede?.. osea es EDWARD CULLEN, no es cualquier mortal, repito es EDWARD CULLEN, por favoor alguien que le explique a esta niña jajajaja Oh es que ya me imagino su carita de tristeza, alguien se ofrece como voluntaria para consolarlo? jajajaj

Y que me dicen de las ideas locas de Matthew, ese tipo si que esta fuera de lugar... yo lo matooooooo! jajaja me encantó la primera cita que Edward y Bella han tenido como "Amigos-amantes" será que termina bien?

Bueno ya veremos... como siempre mi gran agradecimiento por acompañarme en esta historia y por dejarme sus lindos comentarios... los del capi anterior estuvieron genialeeeees, creanme, asi que todo mi cariño para ustedes... especialmente a , Joli Cullen, Christti (bienvenida), LuluuPattinson, Claudia Cullen Xd, Claudhia Lady Cullen, Silves, alimago, Lurix, a mi qqueridisma Yeya Cullen (me he matado de risa), a mi pervs maravillosa que no me abandona Magymc, a Stardropper graaaaacias por tus hermosas palabras (se me hizo chikito el corazon ooohhh), a mi cloncito estupendo Meli8114 :), a Possesion and Obssession amo a esta chica jeje, y a mi twitera bella prince_sandra... gracias de corazon chicas!

Espero que este nuevo capi les guste a todas, gracias por las alertas y favoritos tambien... no olviden contarme que tal les ha parecido,

Besos mil

Vivitace

cierto mi twitter vivitace


	8. Inscritos?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia no es mia. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice.

* * *

**Capítulo 8****: "Inscritos?"**

La joven se quedó callada un momento, e inspiró profundamente, haciendo de tripas corazón:

—Se trata de Matthew.

Edward se apartó de ella sin darse cuenta siquiera y su expresión se tornó muy seria.

—Te escucho.

Bella se dio cuenta al instante del distanciamiento de Edward; y no fue solo algo físico, era casi como si hubiera levantado un muro entre ellos. Aquello la confundió, estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, pero había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ello, y había decidido que necesitaba contárselo, además consideraba que era justo para él saberlo, quería que se enterara por ella.

Entonces inspiró profundamente y le dijo.

—Matthew vino a hablar conmigo esta mañana.

—Ya —murmuró Edward serio—. Es natural, desde que llegó no habían podido tener una charla a solas, entiendo.

—Es cierto, no habíamos podido charlar —musitó Bella.

—Y supongo que quería ponerse al corriente acerca de tu vida, saber lo que has hecho todo este tiempo que regresaste de Inglaterra. Sospecho que has conversado con él poniéndole al día y le has hablado de nosotros —aventuró cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Es así, verdad Bella?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Estee –titubeó— No exactamente.

Los celos estaban empezando a asaltar de nuevo a Edward con tal fuerza que sentía su sangre hervir.

—¿Y de qué hablaron entonces?, ¿del tiempo, de política o ya sé, calentamiento global?

Bella advirtió nerviosa la nota dura de sarcasmo en su voz.

—No –ella alcanzó a contestar cabizbaja— Me ha dicho que tenía… que tenía dudas sobre su compromiso con Diane.

Edward se quedó mirándola, esforzándose por controlarse, por no exaltarse.

—Y tú le responderías que era normal sus dudas y que se le pasaría, presumo.

Bella asintió, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —inquirió él. Quería creer a toda costa que no había habido nada más, pero la vocecilla paranoica en su mente le decía que no era así. Empezó a recoger los restos de la comida— Estupendo! Entonces le mandaremos un bonito regalo, y tal vez tú consigas hablarle de lo nuestro antes de la boda, para que al menos podamos tomarnos de la mano en la ceremonia sin tener que hacerlo por debajo del mantel —casi escupió sus palabras con notable enfado.

—Edward, por favor… —musitó Bella angustiada—. Sabes que esto no es fácil para mí.

Pero él no la estaba escuchando. El demonio de ojos negros dentro de su cabeza le estaba gritando: «¡Te lo dije!, ¡te lo dije!», y se sentía incapaz de volverse y mirarla a la cara, mientras continuaba guardando las cosas en la cesta, como un autómata.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, pero había decidido ser sincera con él a pesar de todo, así que tragó saliva, y continuó.

—Me dijo que antes de dar el paso necesitaba saber si nosotros… si él y yo… —aguardó un minuto para ver el rostro de Edward y su reacción— quería saber si podríamos darnos una segunda oportunidad.

Edward se quedó quieto, instaurándose un silencio sepulcral entre ellos, mientras la insistente voz seguía martilleando en el cerebro de Edward «¡Así que era eso! Yo te lo advertí Edward, pero tú no quisiste escucharme. No tienes nada que hacer en medio, ¿es que no lo ves? Ella sigue enamorada de él».

En ese mismo instante él sintió como se le comprimía el corazón y le dolía. Sí, sintió un dolor agudo dentro de su pecho que le halaba las entrañas pero a lo que supuso no podría hacer nada. Matthew era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano y ellos habían tenido su historia; aunque sintiese lo que sintiese por Bella, sabía que el que sobraba allí era él. Quería golpearse a sí mismo por llegar a creer que Bella lo amaba, estaba claro que jamás superó a Matthew y que el siempre iba a ser el hombre de su vida, bastaba con recordarse como ella salió huyendo a Inglaterra porque pensó erróneamente que no era lo suficiente para él, pareciéndole a Edward la cosa más absurda ya que siempre Bella estuvo por encima de cualquier mujer, ella era la mejor de todas, pensaba.

Quería salir de ahí, estaba frustrado, derrotado, enojado, no con ella porque en el amor no se manda y no se puede obligar a que se ame o se deje de amar, pero estaba enfadado por haberse engañado a sí mismo, por haberse dado cuenta que siempre amó a Bella Swan y nunca tuvo el coraje para decírselo, que ahora después de Matthew ella jamás lo correspondería como él hubiera esperado.

No quería perderla, la amaba demasiado, por eso le dolía tanto su confesión.

Aunque también estaba dolido por la actitud de Bella, debido a que si seguía amando a Matthew, porque hoy había accedido a salir con él? Por lástima, por darle algún premio de consolación? Ahora entendía porque se había puesto tan mal cuando creyó que Matthew podría pillarlos el día que durmieron juntos.

Por qué Bella habría actuado así con él ahora? Estaba molesto, si, no había ninguna duda.

Bella estaba asustada. De todas las reacciones que había imaginado que pudiera tener Edward, la última que había esperado era aquel silencio. Él cerró la cesta y la tomó, poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia el auto. Bella lo siguió desesperada con la mirada.

—¿Cullen?

Él no contestó y tampoco se volvió.

—¡Cullen, por favor, di algo! —le rogó incorporándose.

Edward se giró hacia ella con brusquedad. Su rostro estaba tenso y la mirada en sus ojos totalmente apagada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? —le espetó.

Entonces fue Bella la que se enfadó.

—¡Cualquier cosa, maldita sea! ¡Algo que indique que te importo al menos un poco!

—Matthew es mi amigo, no puedo culparlo porque siga enamorado de ti —se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó una mano por el cabello—Mira, Bella, no sé qué esperas que haga —le dijo con enojo— Aceptas venir aquí conmigo, en una cita de verdad, pasamos la tarde como una pareja normal y ahora me hablas de volver con Matthew, ¿qué esperas que te diga, que me alegro por ustedes, que los felicito y les pregunte por la boda? Acaso crees que esto es fácil para mí? —sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que fuera a volver con él —le dijo Bella en un tono apagado.

Edward se quedó callado de nuevo, inerte sobre su marcha, tratando se asimilar las palabras que Bella había entonado.

—Lo único que he dicho —prosiguió ella— es que me preguntó si deberíamos volver a intentarlo. Solo quería decírtelo yo, antes de que lo hiciera él.

Edward advirtió la tristeza en su voz y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Había reaccionado de un modo desproporcionado, permitiendo que ganara aquella voz dentro de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un idiota egoísta, y de que aquello no los ayudaba a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? —le preguntó suavemente a Bella, aún de espaldas a ella.

La joven ahogó un sollozo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar porque se encontraba muy confundida con todo esto. Ella creía ya no amar a Matthew y lo de Edward era tan maravilloso, pero a la vez tan reciente que no sabía si realmente iba a funcionar. Sin embargo en el fondo había una vocecita que le gritaba que lo que más temía era perder del todo a Edward, como amigo y como el hombre que ya era para ella.

—Yo tan solo quisiera que la vida no fuera tan complicada —suspiró derrotada.

—Yo también —asintió él con evidente pena.

La joven dio un paso hacia él y lo tomó por el brazo, haciéndolo girarse.

—Edward… mírame, por favor.

Él finalmente centró sus ojos en los de ella, y se sintió como un canalla por la expresión desolada que vio en ellos. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla, era su proceder natural, él no podía verla así sin tratar de apoyarla y brindarle todo de sí para que se sintiera mejor, el gran inconveniente era que ahora él estaba en la mitad de todo aquel embrollo, pero trató de recomponerse y ser el Edward que siempre estaría para ella.

—Eh, vamos, Bells, no es el fin del mundo.

La joven puso su mano sobre la de él, manteniéndola contra su rostro.

—Yo no soportaría perderte, Edward —murmuró—, y quiero ser honesta contigo, ¿pero cómo puedo serlo si cada vez que lo intento te apartas de mí? Necesito que hablemos de esto y de lo que sentimos, porque estoy perdida y confundida... ya no sé hacia dónde va nuestra relación.

Edward suspiró y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con ternura, Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Perdóname, Bella. Nunca imaginé que esto pudiera ser tan difícil para tí —dijo Edward dándose cuenta que tal vez para ella era más complicado que para él. Total, los sentimientos, si es que eran parecidos a lo que él sentía, eran nuevos para ella, sin embargo aunque él recién los haya descubierto no existía duda alguna de que siempre estuvieron allí, desde años atrás.

Ella sonrió, y se quedaron así un rato, abrazados por lo que pareció horas pero que para ellos significaban solo segundos, se sentían tan cómodos allí, como si fuese el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecían. Tomándo el valor necesario Edward preguntó cautelosamente.

—Entonces… ¿qué va a pasar con Matthew?

—Yo creo que debemos dejar que pase el tiempo. Confío en que se dé cuenta de cuánto lo quiere Diane y de hasta qué punto tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado —alzó la vista hacia él— Pero hasta que eso ocurra… —Un nuevo silencio los acompañó por unos segundos.

—No crees que debamos contarle lo nuestro —adivinó Edward.

—No —dijo ella

Él asintió con un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Entonces no volveremos a hablar de ello.

_***Navidades, un año atrás***_

—¡Aunque sean hijos de indios que no pertenezcan a la reserva y que estén de paso, tienen tanto derecho como cualquier otro niño a la escolarización!

Los miembros del consejo del pueblo y de la reserva de La Push, se quedaron mirando a Edward en silencio, de pie frente a ellos.

—Solo porque vivan en caravanas en vez de en una casa como ustedes o como yo, no significa que haya que discriminarlos.

El alcalde lo escrutó por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

—Nadie está discriminándolos, Cullen. Sus padres no pagan impuestos, así que no podemos ponerlos en un colegio subvencionado con los impuestos de los contribuyentes.

—El colegio apenas tiene alumnos suficientes como para llenar dos aulas —replicó Edward— ¿Acaso harían tanto estropicio diez niños más? —le espetó negando con la cabeza— Por amor de Dios, escúchese, señor alcalde. Algunos de esos niños no tienen más de seis años. ¿Cuánto puede costar empezar a enseñarles a leer y que dibujen y coloreen?

Bella cerró sigilosamente la puerta de la sala de plenos y se sentó en un banco al fondo. Había querido sorprender a su viejo amigo con una visita por Navidad, pero, como siempre, había sido él quien la había sorprendido, hallándolo allí en vez de en su casa en la víspera de Nochebuena.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo en acción por otra noble causa. Defender sus convicciones era su manera de demostrar que algo le importaba.

—Mire, Cullen, el hecho es que los demás padres se nos echarían encima si se enteraran de que ellos están pagando impuestos para que sus hijos puedan ir al colegio mientras que otros no tienen que hacerlo —le estaba diciendo el alcalde a Edward.

—Oh, claro, y la discriminación es la mejor solución —le espetó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros con ironía.

Celia Farrelly, una de las concejalas, se puso en pie indignada.

—¡Eso no es justo, señor Cullen!

—Sí, esa es precisamente la definición de «discriminación», gracias, señora Farrelly —se volvió hacia el alcalde—. Escuche, si lo que quieren es evitar un enfrentamiento con los vecinos, yo pagaré el porcentaje que haga falta para que esos niños tengan libros, lápices y lo que sea. ¿Qué me dice?

El hombre pareció considerarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que podríamos hacer eso. Por supuesto habría que poner al corriente a la junta escolar… y a los padres de esos niños, claro, para que puedan agradecérselo.

Edward se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y agitar la mano en señal de negativa.

—No, no, a los padres no. Son gente orgullosa y lo verían como caridad. ¿Por qué no les dice simplemente que ha decidido que no va a hacer distinciones? Además, eso contribuiría a mejorar su imagen y la de todo el consejo del pueblo, ¿no creen?

Los concejales se miraron unos a otros.

—En fin, si él está dispuesto a asumir los gastos… —balbució uno bajo y fornido.

—Sí, lo estoy —insistió Edward con firmeza.

El alcalde le estrechó la mano, y se disolvió el pleno. Los concejales empezaron a recoger sus papeles y Edward se puso la chaqueta, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba cansado. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan cerrada de mente? Pensó.

—¿Todavía intentas salvar al mundo, Cullen? —lo llamó una voz familiar.

Edward alzó la vista, y se encontró con una Bella sonriente. Su rostro se iluminó al instante.

—¡Swan!

Y en solo dos zancadas estaba a su lado, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo y haciéndola girar varias veces en el aire.

—¡Diablos, cómo me alegro de verte! —le dijo depositándola otra vez en tierra firme y apartándose para poder mirarla mejor. Estaba realmente preciosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de él, llevándolo hacia la salida.

—Pues visitarte, tonto, ¿a qué otra cosa habría venido a este pueblo minúsculo?

—Eh, señorita cosmopolita, mucho cuidado, este «pueblo minúsculo» es mi hogar y le tengo mucho cariño —la reprendió él, fingiéndose ofendido.

Bella se rió.

—Sí, eso he oído —asintió mientras cruzaban la puerta doble del edificio— Bueno, ¿vas a invitar a esta vieja amiga una copa en Riley's?

—¿Cómo no?

Y tomaron la calle que cortaba la avenida para dirigirse a su pub favorito.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —le preguntó Edward mientras caminaban, aún no podía dejar de mirarla.

—No lo sé —era agradable volver a verlo en persona y poder hablar con él. Las ocasionales llamadas telefónicas que se hacían nunca le habían parecido suficiente— supongo que hasta que mi gente y tú se harten de mí.

—¿Tu «gente»? —repitió Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ah, la pequeña Bella se nos está volviendo una Dama Inglesa —suspiró dramático— Interesante acento, por cierto.

Bella frunció los labios y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Puedes recordarme por qué he venido a Forks? Creo que lo he olvidado —le dijo para picarlo.

—Has venido porque yo soy lo único que te hace desear volver. En el fondo estás locamente enamorada de mí y no podías pasar más tiempo sin mí —contestó él, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Cullen, no dejes que se te infle más la cabeza o no pasarás por las puertas.

Edward le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Un día te darás cuenta de lo encantador que soy.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no me he dado cuenta ya? —se rió ella.

—Bueno, pues… —de pronto Edward se detuvo y la miró a los ojos—, porque entonces te quedarías aquí en vez de volver a dejarnos y marcharte a la otra punta del mundo.

Su amiga lo miró enternecida.

—Ahora estoy aquí, ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta, el momento presente —le dijo alzando la barbilla.

Edward siguió mirándola un buen rato, estudiando sus ojos chocolates. Había en ella algo diferente, algo nuevo, pero no acertaba a averiguar qué era.

—Es estupendo tenerte aquí, Swan— le dijo y entraron a aquel bar a pasar tiempo como los grandes amigos que eran.

***Volviendo al Presente***

—¿Que me has inscrito?

Rose nunca hubiera esperado que su amiga se lo tomara tan mal.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, estoy segura de que ganarás. ¿Qué mejor "Señorita Forks" que tú?

El concurso de "Señorita Forks" era un concurso de belleza que se celebraba como parte de las fiestas locales.

—¿Qué me dices de alguien que quiera serlo? —le espetó Bella entre furiosa e incrédula.

—¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poquitín? —inquirió Rose contrayendo el rostro— No es nada serio, es solo para divertirse un poco, como la subasta de solteros.

—¿Qué subasta de solteros? —inquirió curiosa.

—Pues en la que Matthew ha inscrito a Edward… —Rose se mordió la lengua al comprender que había metido la pata al decirle aquello. A Bella no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia— Esteee… ¿no lo sabías? –titubeó.

Bella había enarcado una ceja y estaba mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—¿En qué consiste exactamente esa subasta? —preguntó Bella demasiado interesada y hasta algo irritada.

Rose carraspeó incómoda antes de contestar.

—Bueno, pues… las mujeres del pueblo pujan para tener una cita con uno de los solteros que se… eeeh… subastan —explicó contrayendo el rostro de nuevo.

—¿Quéee? —exclamó Bella boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos—. ¿Me estás diciendo que las mujeres del pueblo van a pujar por una cita con Edward?

—mmm… sí, me temo que sí…

—¿No me estarás tomando el pelo, verdad? —inquirió Bella cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

Rose negó muy despacio con la cabeza.

—¡Cielo Santo!, ¿no es una broma? —exclamó Bella, llevándose las manos a la boca. Y, de repente cambió por completo su reacción y se echó a reír de tal modo que no podía parar— ¡Dios!, ¡cuando Edward se entere…! ¡Matará a Matthew! —dijo entre carcajadas.

Rose estaba mirándola como si pensara que había perdido el juicio.

—¿Y tú qué?, ¿es que no te importa nada que subasten a Edward?

Bella, que estaba secándose las lagrimillas que se le habían escapado con el ataque de risa imaginando la cara de Edward al enterarse, pero de pronto se quedó de piedra, cuando fue un poco más allá y pensó en Jessica Stanley. Sin dudarlo la mujer molusco no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella para asecharlo, para echársele encima durante una cita, y sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo al tiempo que fruncía los labios, dejando escapar un gruñido de disgusto ante la idea.

Rose sonrió maliciosa al percatarse que Bella recién había entendido lo que significaba "subasta" y "Edward" en la misma frase.

—Bueno, podrías pujar por él —sugirió— A todo el mundo le parecería algo encantador.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Rose contrajo el rostro en un gesto de dolor, se puso una mano en la lumbar izquierda, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de madera.

—Oh… es por lo de Matthew —adivinó—. ¿Todavía no le han dicho nada?

—No —murmuró Bella—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rose?

—Oh, sí, perfectamente. Este panzón me pesa como si fuera a tener un bebé de cinco toneladas, pero aparte de eso estoy bien.

Bella fue al fregadero para llenarle un vaso de agua y se lo tendió. A pesar de lo avanzado de su embarazo, Rose se había empeñado en que fueran de compras al centro juntas, aprovechando que era día festivo. Lo habían pasado muy bien, pero de tanto caminar y estar de pie, Bella había acabado con una ampolla en el pie derecho, y Rose con los tobillos más hinchados que de costumbre.

—Bueno —le dijo Bella mientras su amiga bebía—, piensa en lo ligera que te sentirás cuando ya hayas dado a luz.

Rose se rió, pero después se quedó callada, como pensativa.

—¿Sabes?, es curioso las vueltas que da la vida. ¿Quién me iba a haber dicho hace años que iba a casarme con Emmett y que íbamos a tener un hijo? ¿O que tú, después de haber estado años saliendo con Matthew, te ibas a encontrar de repente en medio de una relación con Edward? La vida tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, muy peculiar —asintió Bella.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Matthew y tú? —Inquirió su amiga—, para que terminaran, quiero decir.

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció, y se encaramó a la encimera, frente a su amiga.

—Yo lo amaba… o al menos eso creía, ya no estoy convencida de ello. Estuvimos juntos tantos años, y después él me pidió que nos casáramos… No sé, supongo que no estaba segura.

—Nunca me dijiste que te había propuesto matrimonio —farfulló Rose sorprendida— Entonces, tu marcha a Inglaterra, ¿fue por él?

Bella asintió.

—En realidad fue una huida.

—¿Te hizo daño del algún modo? —Inquirió su amiga—. Bella… ¿no te engañaría con otra?

Bella no se sorprendió de que Rose diera en el clavo. Siempre había sido muy perspicaz.

Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Qué bastardo! —masculló Rose indignada— No seguirás enamorada de él a pesar de eso, ¿verdad?

Bella ladeó la cabeza.

—No, enamorada no, pero después de tantos años juntos, creo que no es extraño que siga teniéndole afecto. Es algo que no se borra de la noche a la mañana, es esa una de las razones por la que no quiero decirle lo de Edward. Me niego a hacerlo aún, no quiero causarle ninguna pena.

—¿Y Edward también se lo ha perdonado? —inquirió Rose frunciendo las cejas.

Su amiga bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sabe nada de aquello.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Rose llevándose la mano a la boca— Y es mejor así, desde luego. Si se enterara lo mataría.

—Por eso mismo yo nunca me he atrevido a contárselo. Le hice creer que fue todo culpa mía, que yo le rompí el corazón a Matthew. No quería sentirme responsable de que se enfrentaran y perdieran la amistad que tenían.

—¡Ah, qué redes tan enmarañadas tejemos a veces! —suspiró Rose filosófica, tomando otro sorbo de agua—. ¿Y seguro que la única razón por la que no le has dicho a Matthew de lo que hay entre Edward y tú es por no hacerle daño o será porque aún sientes algo por él?

—¡Rose!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no sé, se me ha ocurrido de repente… y es posible que a Edward se le haya ocurrido lo mismo —apuntó.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Edward si aún estuviera enamorada de Matthew?

—No he dicho eso, pero un hombre inseguro del terreno que está pisando, como me imagino es la posición en la que Edward se encuentra después de toda la historia entre Matthew y tu, puede pensarlo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del porche y apareció una sonriente Diane, que no permitió a las amigas seguir hablando de eso.

—¡Hola, chicas!, Edward y Matthew están fuera, aparcando el coche. ¿Cómo fue vuestro día de compras?

—Agotador —gimió Rose con un mohín dramático— Y ha sido una verdadera tortura, el obligar a esta señorita —dijo señalando a Bella— a probarse un vestido tras otro, acaso no entiende que estar "bien vestida" no se resume a los vaqueros?.

Diane se rió.

—¿Y al final te has comprado alguno? —le preguntó a Bella, sentándose en otro taburete junto a Rose.

La joven estaba evitando los ojos castaños de Diane, aunque no comprendía por qué tendría que sentirse culpable. En realidad ella no estaba tratando de robarle a su prometido o algo así, pero no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente rastrera, ocultándole las confesiones que Matthew le había hecho.

Oh, se ha comprado uno increíblemente sexy con el que va a ganar el título de "Señorita Forks" —intervino Rose con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de que pudiera contestar.

—¡Rose! —exclamó Bella irritada—. No voy a participar en ese ridículo concurso, y punto —giró el rostro hacia Diane— Ha sido ella la que se ha empeñado en comprarme ese vestido. Y tendrá que devolverlo, pues ahora entiendo todo aquello de "Bella deberías tener un bonito vestido nuevo, uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitarlo".

—Ni hablar, un regalo es un regalo —replicó Rose ofendida—. Además, ya no puedes echarte atrás, el concurso es mañana por la noche. No querrás que gane Jessica, ¿verdad? No habrá quien la soporte si la coronan "Señorita Forks".

—¡Oh, sí, preséntate, Bella! —la animó Diane, uniéndose a Rose—. Seguro que ganarías. Yo podría arreglarte el cabello y ayudarte con el maquillaje.

—Hum… reunión de mujeres —dijo Matthew, entrando por la puerta— ¿Qué están tramando?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella y advirtió un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, antes de apartar la vista rápidamente.

—Bella va a participar en el concurso de "Señorita Forks" —anunció Diane— Es mañana por la noche.

—¿Qué es mañana por la noche? —inquirió Edward que entraba en ese momento, mientras se limpiaba las botas en la alfombrilla.

Bella gimió, ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

—Genial —murmuró avergonzada Bella.

Edward sonrió al grupo de amigos reunidos en su cocina antes de encaramarse a la encimera al lado de Bella. Lo hizo sin pensar, dándose cuenta de que no debería haber hecho algo así cuando Matthew le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y casi asesina. Para tratar de arreglarlo, le dio un codazo a Bella en las costillas y guiñó un ojo a los demás mientras decía.

—Debe de ser algo bueno para que Swan se haya puesto así de vergonzosa, ¿eh, no lo creen?

Bella se destapó la cara para mirarlo airada.

—Eso, búrlate de mí. Vaya todo un buen amigo…

—Bueno, ¿van a contarme de qué va esto o no? —prosiguió Edward mirando a los otros y después a Bella.

—Pues va de que Rose, tal vez porque con el embarazo tiene las hormonas alteradas y le está afectando el cerebro, me ha apuntado al concurso de "Señorita Forks".

Edward no pudo aguantar las carcajadas y se echó a reír abiertamente.

—¡Bien hecho, Rose! —dijo entre risas Edward elevando su mano que chocó de inmediato con la Rose y ambos se partían de la risa.

Bella no pudo evitar contagiarse de sus risas, dándole un golpe en el brazo para mantener las apariencias.

—¡No tiene gracia, pedazo de zoquete! —Le espetó.

—Espera a ver el vestido que llevará —dijo Rose meneando las cejas—. Es de lo más atrevido.

—¡Rose! —volvió a protestar Bella.

—Diablos, no creo que pueda esperar hasta mañana por la noche —intervino Edward con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¡Bella Swan vestida como una chica!

Bella bajó la vista a la sudadera y los vaqueros que llevaba puestos y después volvió a alzarla hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Piérdete, idiota! —le dijo dándole otro golpe en el brazo, juguetona.

Edward rompió otra vez en carcajadas, Bella esperó a que se calmara antes de alzar la barbilla desafiante.

—Me alegro de que lo encuentres tan gracioso, porque yo también estoy ansiosa por ver qué pasará mañana cuando te enfrentes al mazo del subastador.

Edward la miró perplejo y su risa se cortó en seco. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

—¿Mazo del subastador? —repitió.

Bella se cruzó de hombros y miró a Matthew con una sonrisa ácida.

—¿Por qué no se lo explicas?

Matthew se quedó mirándola un instante. Después miró a Edward, y de nuevo a Bella, devolviéndole la sonrisa con cierta rigidez.

—Oh, no, no querría estropearte la diversión, Bella, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú misma? —le dijo Matthew a Bella

La joven despegó sus ojos de los de Matthew y se giró hacia Edward.

—Matthew te ha apuntado a la subasta de solteros de mañana por la noche.

Edward puso tal cara de asombro que todos rompieron en carcajadas mucho más sonoras que las que él mismo había emitido al burlarse juguetonamente de Bella.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Me están tomando el pelo! Verdad? —exclamó boquiabierto.

—Me temo que no Cullen —dijo Bella bastante divertida.

Rose estaba secándose las lágrimas de la risa y añadió, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Dios, les juro que si me pongo de parto mañana por la noche, me cruzaré de piernas para que el bebé espere. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

UUUyyyy chicas cuentenmelo todooooo, que les ha parecido... creanme que yo estaba con el corazoncito en un hilo por todo lo que sufría "mi", bueno "Nuestro" Edward... eso de que se le apretujaba el corazón a mi me tenía a punto de salir corriendo, abrazarlo y apapacharalo para que se sienta mejor... pero creo que Bella no se portó de todo mal... al menos habló.. ya que la chica siempre se queda callada gggrrr

Ni hablar del pasado... osea encima de Hermoso, sexy, inteligente, amoroso, caballero, ardiente y majestuosamente bello ... encima de todo esto nuestro Edward es ALTRUISTA Y LUCHADOR DE LAS CAUSAS JUSTAS? oh no por favooor que alguien me diga como es que se consigue uno asi? alguien sabe? QUIERO UN EDWARRRD jajaja Ese encuentro de navidad me gustó, pocas lineas pero que definen en un abrazo muchas, muchas cosas!

Y para finalizar mi triste monologo jajajja que les pareció aquello de las INSCRIPCIONES... ooohhhh nuestro sexy chico subastado? en este mismo instante pediré un préstamo a las RESERVA DEL TESORO NORTEAMERICANO, no me cansaré de ofrecer millones por él... alguien más se anima a pujar para una cita con Edward Cullen? jajajajajja

Gracias como siempre a todas... amo sus reviews... gracias en serio por tomarse el tiempo de compartir conmigo sus comentarios... asi que con extremo cariño "gracias" a Christti, , Lurix, Luisa Cullen Withlock, Kristal Rathbone, Cladia Cullen XD, Silves, Stardropper(tus comment siempre me hacen seguir adelante snif snif) jeje, Isi 22 (milagro mi isi querida al dia jajaja), Guadi-top16 (bienvenida), alimago, Meli8114 (mi clon), Joli Cullen, Almalaura, Yeya Cullen (tus locuras son mis locuras jaja), Claudhia Lady Cullen, y mi Caro linda Darkward Obssesion ... De verdad todas y cada una de ustedes son lo maximo... gracias tambien a las alertas y favoritos... Espero me cuenten que les ha parecido el nuevo cap ah!

Un abrazo enormeee

Vivitace


	9. La Gala de Forks

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia **no es mia**. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice.

* * *

**Capítulo 9****: La Gala Forks**

_***Año Nuevo, un año atrás***_

Pasaron casi cuatro días enteros juntos, y Bella no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo, pero, a pesar de los repetidos ruegos de su familia y Edward, finalmente decidió que era el momento de volver a Inglaterra. Se había hecho a la independencia que allí tenía, y la echaba de menos. Tal vez más adelante sentiría nostalgia y querría volver por una temporada más larga a Forks, pero de momento quería seguir saboreando la libertad que había encontrado al otro lado del océano.

Edward se empeñó en acompañarla al aeropuerto en Seattle, y se anunció un retraso del vuelo, con lo que pudieron sentarse a charlar en una cafetería otro rato más antes de que ella se marchara.

Edward no hacía más que bromear y contarle chistes de turistas, pero Bella, aunque sonreía, por dentro no se sentía tan dispuesta a irse como minutos atrás. Su amigo, conociéndola tan bien como la conocía, lo advirtió al momento, y le dijo.

—Oh, venga, Swan, ¿por qué no nos ahorras a todos y a ti misma el mal trago y te quedas?

—Edward… No empieces otra vez.

—No puedo evitarlo Bells —respondió él, mirándola a los ojos. A Bella la sorprendió ver que sus mejillas se habían teñido de un ligero rubor, y más aún la confesión que le hizo a renglón seguido— Te echo tanto de menos cada vez que te vas…

La joven pestañeó, como incrédula, y Edward se rió suavemente.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso pensabas que no te echaba de menos?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que nunca lo había pensado.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, eso debe de ser porque tú no me echas de menos cuando estás en Inglaterra.

—No seas tonto —farfulló ella, sintiéndose mal— Claro que te echo de menos. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, no sé, sé que estás aquí, no por ahí arriesgando tu vida, y eso me tranquiliza.

Edward esbozó una débil sonrisa y la miró pensativo.

—No importa cuánto tiempo estés fuera. Sé que un día regresarás para quedarte, y yo estaré aquí, Swan. Recuérdalo.

En ese momento anunciaron por los altavoces la llegada del avión de Bella, y los dos se levantaron en silencio, tomando el equipaje y llevándolo a la zona de abordaje. Cuando todo estuvo listo para su embarque, la joven se volvió hacia su amigo para mirarlo, y se dio cuenta de que no podía siquiera alzar la vista. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se notaba el pecho tirante.

Edward observó la cabeza gacha de Bella, y con un profundo suspiro la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Bella…

La joven se echó en sus brazos sin pensarlo, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era como si las palabras se le hubiesen quedado atascadas en la garganta, porque era incapaz de pronunciar una sola.

—No te vayas Bells, quédate conmigo —le suplicó Edward en un susurro.

—No puedo —musitó una vocecita que no parecía la de su amiga—, tengo que irme.

—No sé cuánto más aguantaré seguir teniendo que decirte adiós -le dijo el sacando a flote todo lo que sentía en ese momento, Bella era la persona más importante para él.

Bella sollozó.

—Todavía no ha llegado el momento de quedarme aquí, Edward.

—¿Y cuándo llegará? —murmuró él con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

—Lo sabré —balbució Bella—, cuando llegue el momento lo sabré, porque entonces no querré volver a irme.

Y, diciendo eso, se apartó de él y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, sin mirar atrás, porque de hacerlo no habría podido subir al avión.

***En el Presente***

En la tarde del gran evento que se celebraría entrando las 8 de la noche "Señorita Forks", prácticamente Diane y Rose habían secuestrado a Bella después del trabajo, para llevarla a casa de Rosalie y poder peinarla y maquillarla para el gran momento. Edward por su parte, estaba en su casa enfundándose aquel esmoquin y camisa blanca (perfil) pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado, su cabeza estaba divagando y pensando en aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos chocolates, sonriendo como un verdadero idiota porque se sentía feliz, con un corazón rebosante de alegría, se sentía "completo" por todo lo acontecido estas últimas semanas con la castaña que siempre ocupó un lugar prominente en su vida.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 pm y aunque estaba nervioso por el maldito lío en el que lo había metido su amigo Matthew al inscribirlo en la subasta de solteros, no podía engañarse, su verdadero nerviosismo se debía a Bella. Ya quería verla, estar cerca de ella, disfrutar de su olor, su sonrisa y aquella impactante mirada café.

Los organizadores del evento habían pedido a los colaboradores y participantes del evento en pro del pueblo de Forks, que llegaran un poco más temprano a la gala, de modo que pudieran darles ciertas indicaciones. Por tanto Edward salió de inmediato de casa cometándole a Diane y Matthew que se adelantaba por esa razón, sin embargo sabía que Bella también tendría que estar antes allí y quería aprovechar la oportunidad de poder tener unos minutos a solas con ella antes de toda la locura que vendría.

Cuando llegó Edward a la Casa Municipal en donde se desarrollaría la Gala, la anfitriona del evento le pidió por favor llenara una hoja con algunos datos adicionales que necesitaban. La mirada de Edward se paseaba por todas las personas que había en el lugar pero no había rastro de su Bella, sin aguantarlo más le preguntó a la misma mujer que lo había recibido. Quien le supo contestar que las participantes a Señorita Forks se encontraban en los camerinos y que no saldrían hasta la presentación del concurso; pero que sería el primer número de la noche. Su rostro se descompuso un poco, realmente añoraba verla.

Edward estaba inquieto, no sabía porque, pero se encontraba impaciente. Desde la mañana no había visto a Bella y eso lo ponía ansioso. El lugar de pronto se fue llenando poco a poco con todos los asistentes, podría decirse que todo el pueblo estaba allí.

Edward se acercó hasta la barra del bar para tomar algo, no se había encontrado ni con Diane ni Matthew aún, asumió que estaban retrasados. En el escenario que habían montado en uno de los enormes salones del lugar, a las ocho en punto la anfitriona dio comienzo a la noche.

Efectivamente el primer número de la noche después de los pertinentes agradecimientos y bienvenida por parte del alcalde, era la elección de la "señorita Forks". En pocos minutos vería a Bella.

Las participantes, que eran alrededor de diez, iban bajando todas juntas, las largas escaleras que llevaban al escenario. Desde donde estaba ubicado Edward, no le llevó más de cinco segundos avistarla entre las demás participantes y en ese momento la visión lo dejó sin aliento, su corazón dejó de latir y su cuerpo no supo como responder. Estaba realmente hermosa, era todo un ángel con un vestido de pecado.

Los ojos chocolates de la joven, delicadamente resaltados por el maquillaje, lo buscaron también entre la multitud, sonriéndole cuando al fin lo vio, y a Edward le dio la impresión de que el corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta. «Estás preciosa», dijo vocalizando exageradamente para que Bella pudiera leer sus labios. Ella sonrió aún más y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Cuando el alcalde le tendió el micrófono para que se presentase al público, Bella habló sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—Hola, amigos. Soy Bella Swan, y como saben he regresado a Forks, a casa, después de haber pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Es maravilloso estar aquí otra vez —tuvo que hacer una pausa para esperar a que cesaran los aplausos y silbidos. Buscó con la mirada a Rose—. Tengo que admitir que fue una amiga la que me inscribió en el concurso, pero también que ha sido divertido dejar que me peinaran, me maquillaran y me pusieran tan guapa. ¡Casi ni me reconozco! —Exclamó, haciendo reír al público—. Así que gracias, Rose, pero… esta te la pienso guardar —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Edward se rió y aplaudió de nuevo con el público, orgulloso, admirado de aquella mujer que estaba en el escenario hablando por el micrófono. No se percató de la cara de enamorado que se traía mirándola como si ella fuera lo único existente en ese momento. No había duda de que Rose y Diane habían hecho un trabajo de primera. Le habían hecho un peinado juvenil pero elegante, habían alisado sus rizos castaños cayéndole en cascada, pero no era ni la mitad de sexy que su atuendo, un vestido geométrico en blanco satín con negro combinado con tonos de grises y un listón como especie de cinturón negro que envolvía su cintura magistral; de una sola manga logrando un escote que realzaba los perfectos senos, espalda descubierta mostrando su traslucida y deliciosa piel, pero el shock que causaba aquel vestido era su tamaño… era tan corto… tan corto que Edward tuvo dificultad para poder respirar (perfil). Dios, aquella mujer tenía las piernas más largas y más exquisitas del mundo, pensó. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron con lascivo deseo al recordar cómo aquellas lo habían rodeado completamente cuando hicieron el amor. Sí, era un fetichista de las piernas torneadas y tan perfectas de Bella.

—Está increíble.

Edward despegó los ojos de Bella al escuchar la voz de ni mas ni menos que Matthew detrás de él. Estudió su perfil, y asintió en silencio.

—Sí, realmente increíble -trató de hablar con naturalidad.

Edward se giró hacia la barra, pidió dos vasos de whisky, y tras entregar uno a su amigo, fijó la vista otra vez en el escenario, donde las participantes seguían presentándose.

—No estoy ciego, Edward —le dijo Matthew de repente y en tono molesto—, así que no voy a andarme por las ramas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con ella?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el escenario, en el rostro sonriente de Bella, que estaba respondiendo una pregunta del público.

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo -dijo a la defensiva.

Matthew lo miró con rostro asesino.

—Pero estás acostándote con ella, ¿no es verdad? Escúpelo Cullen!

Ignorando la pregunta, Edward tomó un buen trago de su vaso. Por mucho que Bella se había empeñado en no decirle nada, para él siempre había sido obvio que antes o después Matthew se daría cuenta, y había imaginado que iba a resultar bastante incómodo.

—Escucha, Edward, no pretendo inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero necesito saberlo —insistió Matthew volviéndose hacia él ya más tranquilo—. Los he estado observando todos estos días, y desde el primer momento me pareció que había algo entre ustedes.

Edward lo miró con dureza.

—Como te he dicho, no es asunto tuyo si me estoy acostando con ella o no.

—Tal vez sí -escupió con coraje renovado otra vez.

Edward dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—No hay «tal vez» que valga en esto Matthew.

Matthew tornó de nuevo la mirada hacia el escenario. Pareció quedarse pensando un momento, y después giró otra vez la cabeza hacia su amigo.

—¿Te ha dicho que tuve una charla con ella? -dijo cizañero.

La ira estaba empezando a dispararse por las venas de Edward, y sus ojos buscaron automáticamente los de Bella. La joven debía de haber visto llegar a Matthew, y estaba mirando a uno y a otro con preocupación.

—Sí, me lo dijo.

—Entonces sabrás que quiero que vuelva conmigo, porque ella me ama, lo sé!

Los ojos de Edward seguían fijos en Bella, su preciosa Bella. No iba a entregarla sin luchar, llevaba toda su vida enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, su conciencia volvió a tirarle de la manga. Tanto Matthew como Bella eran sus amigos, y… ¿Y si realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y si se merecían una segunda oportunidad?

¿Sería tan egoísta como para interponerse entre ellos y negarles la felicidad que podían tener? ¡Diablos, sí!, quería gritarlo, pero nunca lo haría. A veces se detestaba por pensar siempre antes en los demás que en sí mismo. Tenía una verdadera encrucijada en su cabeza. La amaba, no tenía la menor duda, Edward amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo a Bella pero se preguntaba una y otra vez… y si ella aún ama a Matthew y el se está interponiendo en la felicidad de la persona más importante de su vida?. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, amaba tanto a Bella que su felicidad siempre estaría primero, así él tuviera que derramar lágrimas de sangre y sufrir por ello, ella estaba primero.

—Es con ella con quien tienes que discutir eso, Matthew, no conmigo —le contestó con aspereza. Bebió otro trago de su whisky, y se inclinó hacia Matthew, y le susurró en un tono peligroso— Pero te lo advierto, a menos que sea Bella quien me diga que quiere dar otra oportunidad a lo de ustedes, no pienso retirarme. Y si aun así, si por algún milagro tienes la maldita suerte de recuperarla, yo seguiré ahí, entre bambalinas, esperando a que cometas el más mínimo error, porque entonces lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, ¿me has entendido?

Matthew parecía muy sorprendido.

—Perfectamente —murmuró—. Comprendo que te hubieras hecho ilusiones, amigo, pero tengo que averiguar si aún tengo una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella. Dejarla ir fue el mayor error de mi vida. Supongo que ahora tú, mejor que nadie, puedes comprenderlo —añadió con una sonrisa que iba con segundas intenciones— Además, nunca podrás estar seguro de si te ama o no hasta que no se haya aclarado con lo que siente por mí. ¿no crees? -le dijo clavando la estaca de la inseguridad en el pecho de Edward.

Él tuvo que forzarse a girar la cabeza hacia el escenario, porque el deseo de tumbar a Matthew de un puñetazo era demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, la voz paranoica en su cerebro le decía que su «amigo» tenía razón. Bella tenía que decidir si estaba dispuesta o no a pasar la página en su vida, y él solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Si lo que quería era volver con Matthew, él se haría a un lado, aún si eso significase que su corazón se hiciera pedazos. Y se fue hacia otro lado con todos esos pensamientos martillando su cerebro y su alma que parecía desgarrarse.

Más tarde, Bella acudió a su encuentro al ver a Edward retirado de la fiesta.

-Que haces aquí tan apartado Cullen? -preguntó ella, pero algo le decía que alguna situación incomoda se había presentado entre él y Matthew.

-No es nada Swan -le dijo él con esfuerzo, no quería lastimar a Bella por nada de este mundo, quería que ella sola se dé cuenta de a quien quería sin presionarla a que tomara una decisión.

Sin valor Bella para contradecirlo, solo pudo musitar.

-Me concederías un baile antes que todas las solteras del pueblo quieran tenerte para ellas? -sonrió aunque su risa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Sería un placer -respondió Edward y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Sonaba una música suave y sus cuerpos se adaptaron a la perfección, como siempre sucedía cuando bailaban.

-Nunca había bailado con una reina de la belleza -dijo Edward para alivianar el ambiente.

Bella alzó la barbilla indignada.

—No soy una reina de la belleza, soy solo la "Señorita Forks". Hay bastante diferencia, ¿sabes?

Edward se rió, y la hizo girar con él en la pista, mientras apretaba su mano derecha en el hueco de su espalda y la atraía más hacia sí.

—Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya lo sexy que es ese vestido?

Bella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Edward y sonrió.

—Me lo has dicho ya al menos cinco veces en los últimos diez minutos.

—Es que lo es, es la verdad -le dijo con la sonrisa de un tonto enamorado que no podía evitar se dibujara en su rostro.

—¿Seguro? —lo picó ella con una mirada seductora—. ¿No te parece que enseña demasiado las piernas?

—Mmmm… —murmuró Edward bajando la vista, como considerando la cuestión—. No, demasiado, jamás es demasiado para mostrar esas piernas de ataque que tienes —concluyó con un aire muy serio, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

La melodía que estaba tocando la orquesta llegó a su fin, y comenzó una aún más lenta. Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estamos preparados para la subasta?

—¿Por qué? ¿Has traído tu talonario?

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a pujar por algún soltero?

Edward se fingió dolido.

—¿Vas a abandonarme a mi suerte ante todas esas solteras ávidas de pasión?

Bueno, en el peor de los casos podría ir de sujeta velas a la cita.

—Eso es un alivio —contestó Edward—, porque yo ya estaba pensando en huir del país, tal vez a Inglaterra!

—Eres un copión, Cullen. Lo de huir lo patenté yo —se rió ella.

—Cierto, y no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo —murmuró él con una sonrisa –esta vez estoy seguro no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿No irías detrás de mí otra vez?

—Supongo que tendría que saber que tú quisieras que fuera tras de ti. -dijo Edward tratando de ocultar los deseos inmensos de que lo quisiera junto a ella, siempre.

Bella advirtió que había apartado la vista, y que había una nota extraña, casi triste, en su voz al darle esa respuesta.

—¿Acaso no me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber si querría o no que fueses detrás de mí?

Edward seguía evitando su mirada.

—Ojalá fuera así, pero me temo que no es tan sencillo, no puedo estar seguro de ello.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tal vez sería mejor que… bueno, que dejara que fueras tú quien decidiese cuándo volver. -"volver a mi" quiso decir, pero dejó atorada esa aclaración en su garganta.

Bella pestañeó confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que quizá, como la última vez, debería quedarme a un lado esperando a que tú hubieses encontrado las respuestas y que cuando las tuvieras, estés segura de ello y regreses -"a mi" otra vez no se animó a decir.

—¿Respuestas a qué?

—Swan, yo…

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir la conversación, ya que, de improviso, uno de los organizadores del festival los interrumpió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Edward.

—Señor Cullen, tenemos que ir preparándonos para la subasta.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella un momento, como si quisiera terminar la frase, pero finalmente la soltó y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se alejaba con el organizador.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella.

Sentada en una mesa con Emmett, Rose, Matthew y Diane, Bella miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de la cantidad de féminas que habían llenado el salón de repente. Su amiga, al verla fruncir el ceño contrariada, sonrió maliciosa y le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Cuánto público para la subasta, ¿eh?

—Mmm —murmuró Bella, fingiendo que no le importaba.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento vio a Jessica Stanley unas mesas más cerca del escenario, y se descubrió a sí misma conjurando pensamientos asesinos en su mente. Se sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación: nunca se habría creído capaz de una reacción del tipo «mantente alejada de mi hombre».

—Me parece que voy a tener que hacer una visita al tocador —murmuró Rose poniéndose al borde de la silla y apoyando las manos en los riñones.

—Te acompañaré no vaya a ser que el bebé decida adelantarse y no permitir observar la subasta de solteros a mamá —se ofreció Bella sonriendo. La ayudó a levantarse, tomó su bolso, y le dijo a los otros— Volvemos enseguida.

Tras dejar a Rose en el lavabo, Bella se escapó al pasillo que había detrás del escenario quería ir hacia Edward un minuto. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a Matthew allí.

—¿Vas a ver a Edward? —le preguntó con los ojos entornados.

Bella lo miró cautelosa. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo?

—Sí —respondió tratando de mantener la calma—, quería desearle suerte. El pobre debe de estar pasándolo fatal. No sé cómo no te ha matado.

Matthew esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, es la clase de bromas que solíamos gastarnos en la universidad, no tendría por qué cambiar o sí?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Te pasas cada día deseando que tu vida volviera a ser como entonces, ¿eh? -preguntó Bella tratando de sonar divertida, sentía que algo raro se cocía bajo sus palabras.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Matthew.

—¿Acaso tú no? Aquellos fueron los mejores años de nuestra vida. Lo pasábamos tan bien…

Bella se quedó mirándolo un instante. Sentía lástima por él. Era cierto que habían sido tiempos muy felices, pero en parte se debía a que en aquella época apenas tenían preocupaciones, y todo era mucho más simple.

Durante los años de universidad, el magnetismo de su personalidad había hecho que Matthew estuviese siempre rodeado de compañeros y amigos que lo admiraban, que buscaban su consejo y su apoyo. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que ella se había sentido atraída por él, se dijo Bella, porque Matthew era todo lo que ella no era: vivaz, seguro de sí mismo… Quizá había pensado que al estar a su lado, al conseguir su amor, algo de esas cualidades se le pegaría.

En ese momento Rose regresaba a la mesa, y los vio allí al pasar. Lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Bella, pero esta sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se detuviera.

—Ve a sentarte, Rose. Nosotros vamos ahora mismo.

Matthew apenas esperó a que Rose se hubiera alejado para decirle a Bella en un tono acusador.

—Has estado evitándome, ¿no es cierto?

Bella suspiró.

—Sí, Matthew, he estado evitándote, porque todo esto es una locura y tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidaras.

—No puedo olvidarlo. Bells, no puedo olvidarme de ti. Es necesario que averigüemos si aún queda algún rescoldo de lo que había entre nosotros. Tienes que saber que en todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarte, Bella. Lo único que pude hacer cuando te fuiste fue aprender a vivir sin ti.

Bella se giró hacia él.

—Entonces hiciste lo que yo esperaba que hicieras, seguir con tu vida, igual que yo he hecho con la mía.

Matthew tomó la mano de la joven en la suya.

—Una vez fuimos felices Bella, y podríamos volver a serlo, estoy seguro.

—Matthew, no…

—Sé lo tuyo con Edward.

Las palabras de Matthew la dejaron paralizada. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Pero cómo…? Y entonces recordó haberlos visto hablando a los dos en la barra del bar momentos antes y no en los mejores términos por los gestos que logró percibir.

—Te lo ha dicho él… —murmuró incrédula. ¿Por qué no la había esperado? Habían acordado decírselo juntos…

—Sí, y me ha dicho que no se interpondrá.

La joven lo miró boquiabierta.

—Dame otra oportunidad, Bella, dejemos atrás lo que nos separó y volvamos a empezar —dijo apretándole la mano—. No tienes que sentirte avergonzada de lo que ha surgido entre ustedes. Yo lo entiendo, porque sé mejor que nadie lo que es tener una debilidad momentánea, y te perdonaré, igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Es comprensible que tuvieras curiosidad. Has estado viviendo varios meses con él, te sientes sola, te recuerda los viejos tiempos… Además, en el fondo yo siempre pensé que era una espinita que tenías que arrancarte para poder centrarte en nosotros.

Por otro lado Edward se sentía realmente estúpido, y no precisamente porque los organizadores le hubieran hecho ponerse un esmoquin con corbatín y todo, sino porque acababa de decirle a Matthew que iba a dejarle el camino libre y a esperar entre bastidores. «Genial, simplemente genial, Cullen», se dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que diera comienzo la subasta, pero en ese instante él tomó una decisión, iba a buscar a Bella y a decirle lo que sentía por ella, de una vez por todas, con las palabras adecuadas, con la fuerza de un "Te amo Bella" letra a letra. Sabía que sería incapaz de mantener la palabra que le había dado a Matthew. No podía dejar que se la llevara sin hacer nada, no podía. Y con la sonrisa en los labios del que al fin ha visto claro lo que tiene que hacer, se abrió paso por entre las personas que estaban en el pasillo detrás del escenario.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué vas a perdonarme? —exclamó la joven indignada.

—Bella, por favor…

La voz de Matthew se vio ahogada por las palabras de uno de los organizadores que salió de los altavoces para anunciar el comienzo de la subasta. Bajaron un poco las luces del salón, y se encendió un foco en el centro del escenario para iluminar al primero de los solteros que se «subastaban».

—Hola, soy Tom, y les aseguro, señoras, que valgo cada centavo de los que piensen ofrecer.

Algunas mujeres entre el público lo jalearon, y hubo un estallido de risas.

Matthew alzó la voz.

—Bella, por favor, piénsalo. Tú me amas, nos pertenecemos!

Otro soltero subió al escenario.

—Hola, soy Gerard y estoy buscando a una chica con ganas de pasarlo bien.

Matthew volvió a apretarle la mano a la joven.

—Quiero decírselo a Diane esta noche, Bella. No creo que sea justo seguir dándole esperanzas.

A Bella le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo aquellas cosas? Ella no se había arrojado en brazos de Edward como sugería por una especie de curiosidad casi incestuosa, ni el sentirse sola, ni el echar de menos los viejos tiempos. ¡Y tener la caradura de decir que la perdonaría! Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Olvídate de mí, Matthew. Estoy enamorada de él -y pronunciar esas palabras la liberó por completo, sino estaba segura al pensarlo y hasta sentirlo, el simple hecho de haberlo expresado en voz alta, acalló todas las dudas que hubiera podido tener. Lo amaba, siempre lo amó, como no pudo darse cuenta antes. La epifanía de su amor por Edward la golpeó fuerte. Que estúpida había sido.

Edward no solo fue su amigo en el tiempo, su apoyo, su persona favorita... La verdad sea dicha él siempre lo fue todo para ella.

Matthew se quedó de una pieza, boqueando como un pez.

—¿Qué?

Un tercer soltero subió al escenario.

—Hola, me llamo Patrick y…

Bella alzó los ojos hacia Matthew y repitió lo que había dicho con voz clara y firme.

—Estoy enamorada de Edward. Lo amo infinitamente.

—No, Bella —dijo Matthew negando con la cabeza y tomándola de la otra mano—. Claro que lo quieres, pero como a un amigo, como a un hermano… vamos, Bells, estamos hablando de Edward, por amor de Dios… No puedes estar enamorada de él.

—¡Pues lo amo, Matthew, lo amo! Lo amo precisamente porque es Edward, mi mejor amigo, y la persona que ha estado siempre a mi lado, y… —esbozó una sonrisa— y mi amante —le dijo soltándose y dando un paso atrás—. Y si voy a ser honesta contigo y conmigo misma, te diré que probablemente llevo toda mi vida enamorada de él, solo que había estado tan ciega que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Matthew seguía mirándola, inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

—Eso no es verdad, Bella, tú lo sabes…

Pero la joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Es la verdad, Matthew. Cada vez que venía de visita y volvía a marcharme, sentía que era como dejar atrás una parte de mí, y finalmente, aún sin saberlo, he vuelto para quedarme, porque ya no soportaba seguir separándome una y otra vez de él. –las verdades seguían saliendo por su boca sin poder siquiera filtrarlo, dándose cuenta una y otra vez que siempre había sido Edward, siempre.

—Entonces ya hace años que querías acostarte con él, ¿es eso? —masculló él con puro veneno en la voz—. Quizá incluso antes de que cortáramos.

Bella lo miró dolida. No había sido así, no era algo premeditado como él pretendía sugerir, no había sido algo orquestado entre ellos para traicionarlo. No, Edward había entrado en su corazón de puntillas, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

—Te equivocas. Ha sido algo gradual, algo involuntario, pero ahora sé que lo amo. Lo amo con toda mi alma, y, al contrario que tú, no pienso cometer un error tan grande como para perder la felicidad ahora que la he encontrado.

—¿Por qué tratas de engañarme, Bella? ¿Y por qué tratas de engañarte a ti misma? —replicó él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Por qué habrías estado ocultándome lo que hay entre ustedes si no fuera porque aún te importo y me amas?

—Claro que todavía me importas, Matthew. No puedo borrar de mi corazón lo que fuimos el uno para el otro, y me duele ver que no has logrado superar nuestra ruptura, porque aunque me importes, ya no te amo —le dijo dando un paso hacia él—, pero si no te he dicho nada, ha sido porque no quería hacerte daño. Lo nuestro no tenía razón de ser, Matthew, sencillamente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro como al principio creímos.

Los ojos de Matthew relampaguearon de furia.

—Oh, ¿y Edward y tú sí? —le espetó. Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Sí, Matthew, aunque te duela, estoy convencida de que sí.

Él se quedó callado, mirándola a los ojos, como esperando ver en ellos que le mentía, y entonces, súbitamente, la empujó contra la pared. El grito de protesta de Bella quedó ahogado por los labios de Matthew, y, aunque trató de apartarlo, empujándole el pecho con las manos, no sirvió de nada.

—Cullen, te toca —lo llamó uno de los organizadores, tirándole de la manga.

Edward se había quedado paralizado, la mirada fija en el final del pasillo, donde Matthew estaba besando a Bella. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiese astillado en mil pedazos y estuviese sangrando. ¿Es que nunca aprendería? Tiempo le había faltado a Bella para volver a los brazos de Matthew, sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, después de todo lo que habían compartido.

Así acababa todo.

Con una mirada vacía a los escalones que había a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y subió al escenario.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó Bella a Matthew cuando la soltó y alcanzó a estrellar su pequeña mano en el rostro de él—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Matthew al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

—El no te ama, Bella, no del modo que tú quieres.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era increíble se dijo, que los seres humanos, al estar dolidos, fueran capaces de decir siempre lo que más daño podía hacer a los demás.

—Matthew por favor, no sigas.

—No. tengo que decírtelo, porque es necesario que abras los ojos a la realidad. ¿Crees que me habría dicho que tenía el camino libre si te amara tanto como piensas? ¿Harías tú eso si estuvieses en su lugar?, porque deja que te diga que yo no. No lo haría jamás.

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándolo espantada, y se apartó de él sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya había escuchado bastante, pero Matthew no parecía ser de la misma opinión.

—Si lo dejaras no iría tras de ti, y lo sabes. Si le importaras de verdad, ¿no crees que me lo habría dejado claro, que habría peleado por ti?

Bella no quería creerlo, pero Edward se había comportado de un modo extraño momentos antes, cuando habían estado bailando, diciéndole que tendría que saber que quería que fuera tras ella.

—¿Y cuánto crees que duraría lo vuestro, Bella?, porque los dos sabemos que Edward no ha logrado tener una relación de más de un mes en todos estos años. Sencillamente, es incapaz.

¡No!, gritaba el corazón de la joven, ¡era mentira, todo mentira! Cuando a Edward le importaba algo, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, como había querido a sus padres, como hacía con todas aquellas cruzadas en las que siempre andaba embarcado. Y ella necesitaba que se entregara a ella del mismo modo, sin reservas, con toda la pasión que le había demostrado.

—Acabarás haciéndote daño y sola, Bella, y yo no quiero que eso ocurra.

La joven se volvió hacia él con una mirada dura y fría, una mirada que Matthew no había visto jamás en sus ojos marrones.

—Cállate, no voy a escuchar una palabra más. Lo que haga con mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo. Dejó de serlo cuando traicionaste mi confianza. Yo superé aquello y ahora tú tendrás que aceptar que ya no siento nada por ti, lo quieras o no. Y ruega porque Diane no se entere de esto.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, y se quedó mirando a Matthew. Probablemente no volvería a verlo jamás. Una mezcla de rabia y lástima la invadió.

Había llegado el momento de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

—Si yo fuera tú, iría corriendo a su lado, y le mostraría todo el amor y atención que pudiera. No te la mereces.

—Bella, escucha…

—No, escúchame tú, Matthew —lo cortó ella, dando un paso más hacia él—. Ya has pasado bastante tiempo compadeciéndote de ti mismo. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por haber podido tener las oportunidades que tú has tenido, pero para ti eso nunca ha tenido ningún valor. Sal de mi vida, Matthew, no quiero volver a verte. No va a haber una segunda oportunidad, y hazte a la idea de que nunca la habrá.

Bella se dio media vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el viento dejando solo a Matthew en ese oscuro pasillo.

=0=0=

Edward estaba a punto de ser «subastado» cuando Bella llegó a los escalones que subían al escenario. Le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo, pero él no se la devolvió. La joven se quedó mirándolo confusa. Trató de leer en su rostro, pero era como si se hubiese cerrado a ella, pero sabía que la rabia estaba presente en su semblante.

—Ve por ellas, Cullen —le dijo el encargado del sonido, aún entre bastidores.

Edward frunció los labios y se enderezó, caminando hacia el escenario sin volverse a mirar a Bella. Aquello era lo último que le apetecía hacer después de lo que había presenciado, pero estaba tan dolido que decidió dar a la joven un poco de su propia medicina.

—Señoras —saludó al colocarse bajo el foco, esbozando su sonrisa más seductora—, me parece que las presentaciones sobran. ¿A quién puedo tentar para pasar conmigo una cita en la que disfrutará de toda mi atención?

En un gesto que casi pareció ensayado, se quitó la chaqueta y se la colgó sobre un hombro, desanudando a continuación el corbatín.

—¿A quién de ustedes, damiselas, le gustaría pasar una noche conmigo?

Unas cuantas mujeres se habían ido acercando al escenario, como hipnotizadas.

—¡Cien dólares! —gritó Jessica Stanley.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—Jessica, por favor, tú, de entre todas las presentes, deberías saber que valgo mucho más que eso. Vamos, señoritas, ¿cuánto pagarían por mí?

Otra voz surgió de entre el público:

—¡Ciento veinte!

—¿Por tener toda mi atención? —Espetó Edward, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa—. ¿No les parece que valgo algo más que eso?

—¿Y cómo sabemos que vales más que eso, Edward? —lo increpó Jessica, alzando la barbilla y dirigiéndole una sonrisa insolente.

Edward enarcó una ceja y torció el gesto.

—Bueno, si hay dudas, tal vez debería demostrarles que valgo mucho más que ciento veinte dólares, tienes razón Jessica.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le siseó Bella entre bastidores. Pero Edward la ignoró.

—Tanya, ¿dónde estás? ¿No está Tanya Denali entre las asistentes?

Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡Cullen!

En ese mismo momento Tanya estaba siendo empujada por unas amigas hacia el escenario.

—¡Ah, ahí estás. Tanya! —exclamó Edward, ayudándola a subir al escenario.

La joven se colocó a su lado, roja como una amapola y sonriendo con timidez, sin saber qué se esperaba de ella.

Bella no podía comprender qué estaba tramando Edward, pero los celos hicieron presa de ella cuando vio que tomaba a Tanya Denali de la mano, mirándola a los ojos, y le decía con su voz más dulce, hablando al micrófono en su otra mano.

—Tanya, debo decir que estás preciosa esta noche. Te importaría ayudarme a demostrarle a estas encantadoras damas cuál es mi verdadero valor?

Entre el público varias féminas empezaron a jalearla: «¡Hazlo, Tanya!», «¡venga, Tanya!» «Tanya! Tanya!, Tanya!» coreaban los asistentes.

¿Hacer qué?, se preguntó Bella angustiada. ¿No se atrevería a…?

Un silencio expectante se apoderó del salón cuando Edward se inclinó hacia Tanya.

—¡Cullen, ni se te ocurra hacerlo! —le gritó.

—¿Hacer qué? —le espetó él con aspereza, girándose un instante hacia ella, hacia aquel lado posterior del escenario—. ¿Que no haga lo mismo que has hecho tú?

Y, diciendo eso, Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia Tanya Denali, la tomó por la barbilla, y cual telenovela la envolvió entre sus brazos tirándola hacia atrás y comenzó a besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Todo el público femenino comenzó a gritar de emoción.

En ese instante Bella comprendió de qué se trataba todo aquello, por qué él estaba comportándose de aquel modo, definitivamente había visto a Matthew besándola. Se sintió temblar de ira por dentro. ¿Había creído que practicaba un doble juego? ¿Tan poco la conocía? Bella sintió una punzada en el pecho. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Edward pudiera ser capaz de hacerle algo así, pero allí estaba él, sobre el escenario, besando a otra mujer delante de ella y de más de cien personas que pensaban que tenía una relación con ella.

—¡Trescientos dólares! —pujó una mujer al fondo de la sala, cuando los labios de Edward se hubieron despegado de los de la sorprendida y aturdida Tanya Denali después de esos largos minutos.

—¡Cuatrocientos! —gritó otra.

Bella no lo soportó más. Sintió como su pecho se rasgó de dolor y comenzaban a emerger un maremoto de emociones, aflicción, dolor, decepción, desolación. Pero como la mujer fuerte que se consideraba, tomó todos aquellos sentimientos, los metió en una bolsa y amarrándose el corazón, respiró profundamente, sacó el monedero de su bolso y salió al escenario desde la parte de atrás que era donde se encontraba.

—Cincuenta centavos.

Edward se volvió en redondo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Cincuenta centavos —repitió Bella esforzándose por contener las lágrimas—. Eso es todo lo que vales ahora mismo para mí —le dijo arrojando la moneda a sus pies.

Se giró sobre los talones y echó a correr sin parar hasta que estuvo fuera de aquel lugar.

* * *

Chicas de mi corazón, probablemente sé que que van a querer matarme, pero como les expliqué a muchas me tomé vacaciones que como en cinco años no habia tomado (si lo sé soy una exagerada) pero sin poder dejarlas colgadas con la historia espero sepan perdonarme... confìo en que si despues de tremendo capitulo que acabo de dejarles... que les pareció... todo un fiasco la noche de Gala... pobre Edward... pero hoy me pondré del lado de Bellita... pobre... como al bobo de Edward se le ocurrió darle tremendo mega beso a Tanya? a mi en ese rato el corazón se me fue al piso... en todo caso esta es la historia de DOS PERROS TONTOS...

Que tal la epifanía de Bella... me doy cuenta... esta chica definitivamente es LENTA... seré que tiene problemas con su coeficiente jajajaj es broma... Espero les haya gustado y me den sus impresiones... gracias como siemore cpor estar tan pendientes... ya falta poco para el término d ela historia asi que pronto actualizaré...

Mis gracias a todos los favoritos y las que me siguen en silencio pero mi especial agradecimiento como siempre a aquellas que me dejan sus maravillosos reviews... a Maya Cullen Masen, Alimago, Guadi-top16, christti, Joli Cullen (me encantó tu sugerencia), Caro Bere Cullen (:)), Claudia Cullen XD, a mi Meli8114 (tan bella y preocupada por mi, pun pin pun pin como el chavo, eres lo maximo mi querida), arianna Mansen, Lurix, Mary de Cullen, Karito Cullen Masen, Silves (siempre presente), Camili. Manina, Sayuri 1980 (Intriga desmedida continua, i promise you) Darkward Obsession (siempre me mato de risa con tus rr, son geniales), a Stardropper (que lindaaaaa snif snif), a mi adorada Yeya Cullen (de verdad y tu lo sabes, amo tus reviews... siempre son tan completos), Jenny (bienvenida), Kristal Rathbone, Luisa Black Whitlock y a Isi que me ayudo con un segunda opinion de vestuario. Chicas pilas estan en mi perfil.

Actualizaré muy pronto.. se las quiere y me cuentan que tal les pareció... creo que fue bieeeeen completo...

Vivitace


	10. Consecuencias de una Gala

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia **no es mia.** Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice.

* * *

**Capítulo 10****: Consecuencias de una Gala**

Para Edward la casa nunca le había parecido tan vacía. Después de su desquite durante la subasta, Bella había desaparecido literalmente. Debía de haberse pasado por allí, porque faltaban varias de sus cosas, pero no le había dejado ninguna nota, sin embargo él se imaginaba muy bien adonde se había ido y con quién.

Edward se había pasado todo el día siguiente tirado en el sillón, mirando el techo, detestándola a ella y a sí mismo por haberse engañado, recordando cómo se quedó de una pieza cuando Bella se había parado allí mismo en el escenario y había gritado frente a todo el mundo que él no valía nada. Qué se creía?, se preguntaba; si fue ella quien estaba besándose apasionadamente en el pasillo de aquel lugar tan solo unos minutos antes con su "Matthew", que podía reclamar, acaso el que lo haya hecho en un pasillo tenía mucha diferencia con que él lo haya hecho sobre el escenario.

Eran esos cuestionamientos los que rondaban por su cabeza en el instante posterior en que Bella le había gritado frente a todos y se había dado la vuelta saliendo del lugar por aquellas grandes puertas, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar las enormes ganas de salir tras ella. Su cavernícola interior había amenazado con emerger, dictaminándole que corriera hasta alcanzarla, la suba sobre sus hombros, ignorando los posibles gritos que ella emitiría en desaprobación, y se la llevara lejos para obligarla a que lo ame, a que se enamorara de él, de la misma forma en la que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Pero todos esos eran sueños y fantasías. La realidad fue que Edward se quedó parado allí mismo, absorto, sorprendido, como un verdadero idiota.

***Volviendo a aquella noche***

-Wow mil dólares! –había escuchado Edward en la voz del subastador, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Mil dólares a la una, mil dólares a las dos, mil dólares a las tres! –El estruendoso golpe del mazo subastador, se escuchó como un sonido seco en su cerebro –Eso es señores, una noche perfecta con el perfecto y más codiciado soltero Edward Cullen, ha sido vendida por nada más y nada menos que mil dólares a la Señorita Tanya Denali.

En ese momento la cara de Edward había sido todo un poema, los aplausos de la gente no se dejaban de escuchar, como que aquel incidente con Bella jamás hubiera sucedido y una Tanya enrojecida de la vergüenza lo miraba con esperanza y anhelo enamorado hacia un lado del escenario.

Esto no podía estarle pasando, la que pensó que sería una de las mejores noches de su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Emmett había corrido en su auxilio como uno de los mejores amigos que siempre fue y lo había sacado de la escandalosa fiesta para brindarle su apoyo, en lo que sea que estuviera pasando. El chico musculoso no entendía nada.

La noche para el pobre Emmett fue bastante agotadora, sabía que no podía dejar solo a su amigo. Rosalie le había dicho que no se preocupara por ella, ya que se regresaría con sus padres, los Hale, ahora era imperativo que su esposo acompañara a Edward.

-Porque Emmett? Dime amigo por qué, dame una razón que valga la pena… si yo lo único que hago es amar a esa mujer con mi vida –le decía Edward después de haberse tomado casi todo el alcohol de Riley´s, el viejo bar del pueblo.

-Ya no bebas más Ed, yo soy tolerante al alcohol pero esta vez no puedo llevarte el ritmo. Estas bebiendo como un poseso! Ya déjalo! –le aconsejaba Emmett quien lo acompañaba con una cerveza mientras Edward bebía un whisky tras otro.

-Lo necesito hermano! Necesito borrarla de mi mente, necesito sacarla del corazón. No ves que no entiendo nada, no entiendo una maldita cosa. ¿Por que permitió que me engañara a mí mismo, por qué si seguía amando a Matthew dejó que me ilusionara con ella?. Es que no lo entiendes hombre? Bella es la mujer por la que daría mi vida! Maldito Matthew, Maldito yo por haber sido un verdadero imbécil, maldita la vida.

La noche recién comenzaba y las interrogantes sin respuesta de Edward se hacían cada vez más crueles de aguantar para el mismo. Su amigo dejó que se desahogara, que botara hasta el último sentimiento que podría tener enjaulado dentro de su corazón y cabeza, pues no sabía que más hacer aparte de escucharlo y darle su apoyo. No entendía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado con Bella, ni comprendía porque Bella había besado a Matthew, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo.

-Yo la amo Emmett, yo la amo! –balbuceaba Edward en medio de gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Con la cabeza casi inconsciente y apoyada en la barra del Bar, Emmett consideró que había sido suficiente y lo llevó a casa casi al amanecer. Pero lo más duro llegó al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Bella se había ido, se había ido para siempre.

*****o*****

Al cabo de una semana tenía un aspecto terrible, y aquella mañana de sábado, cuando llamaron a la puerta, ignoró el timbre. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Es que no había persona en el mundo que entendiera o que aliviara ese sentir de pérdida que albergaba su corazón. Quería detestarla, no pensar en ella, pero solo podía extrañarla como un pobre diablo.

Fueron más de diez las veces en que el timbre sonó intermitentemente y no fue hasta cuando se prendieron de forma permanente en aquel botón de la entrada logrando que el estruendoso sonido hiciera vibrar la casa entera, que Edward al fin se levantó para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con aquella rubia.

—Vaya, hola —murmuró él, esforzándose por sonreír

—Puedo saber porque no abrías?

-Lo siento, no… este… no escuché el timbre? –fue dicho casi en forma de pregunta. Ella sonrió y en un segundo él le devolvió una pobre imitación de aquel gesto.

-De verdad lo siento –dijo Edward apenado –pero ven, pasa adelante –Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, ofreciéndole asiento en el salón.

Ella se sentó en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado Edward y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con la intención de intimidarlo. Esa mujer era de armas tomar y estaba dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería.

-y bien? –dijo la rubia en voz de reproche.

-y bien qué? –respondió Edward tratando de esquivar su mirada –Te apetece un trago?

-Oh vamos Edward! –dijo ella cansinamente. El se retiraba hacia la cocina.

-Esta bien, esta bien te traeré sólo agua, casi lo olvido, es que cuanto tiempo más pretendes llevas ese bulto ahí? —inquirió mirando su hinchado vientre y tratando de ser divertido, aunque lo único que quería era desviar el tema.

—Ya no falta casi nada, y no creas que no tengo ganas de salir de esto –dijo Rose señalando su barriga- Estoy tan grande que casi me parece que cuando dé a luz va a salir el niño con mochila y todo para irse a la escuela —Edward se rió sin demasiadas ganas ante la ocurrencia.

—Iba a preguntarte cómo estás, pero viéndote puedo decir que estás pasándolo fatal —le confió socarrona—. Sé que no está bien que lo piense, pero, si quieres mi opinión, en parte te mereces un poco de sufrimiento.

—Estupendo —gimió Edward, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos—un sermón, justo lo que necesitaba.

—Bueno, alguien tenía que decírtelo —se excusó Rose, sin parecer arrepentida en absoluto.

—Ya pero, ¿podrías dejarlo para cuando esté un poco más deprimido? Así podrás aprovechar y aplastarme como a una cucaracha —le espetó él con ironía. Rose suspiró. –Voy por el agua.

Así Edward se escabulló a la cocina, no quería hablar de ella. Rose era su amiga, pero no necesitaba recordar su miseria. Estaba decidido que al regresar con el vaso de agua le pediría a Rose de la mejor forma que no la nombrara, que agradecía su presencia pero que no hablaría de ese "tema". Y con esa decisión cuadró sus hombros para volver a la sala.

—Edward, Bella te ama- le lanzó Rose sin anestesia, definitivamente Edward en ningún momento esperó aquellas palabras. Ahora el "tema" volvía a estar allí.

—Sí claro, bonita forma de demostrarlo, primero la encuentro besándose con Matthew de lo más apasionada, después la ofendo por pagarle con la misma moneda y a continuación sale corriendo, huyendo de mí como de la peste y haciéndome sentir como un canalla —farfulló Edward, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a ella.

—Edward Cullen, no pienso permitir que le eches la culpa a ella. Tiene tanta culpa el uno como el otro, por no haber afrontado este asunto como adultos.

—No es verdad —se defendió él—, yo quería habérselo dicho desde un principio a Matthew, fue ella la que no quiso hacerlo. Todo para proteger al «pobre» y «sensible» Matthew.

—De acuerdo, pero lo que hiciste sobre ese escenario fue de lo más infantil —replicó Rose— La heriste y la avergonzaste frente a todo el pueblo. Ella no se merecía eso. -Edward puso una cara de dolor, el sólo ya se había recriminado su absurda actuación. Rose lo notó y no quiso hacer leña del árbol caído -De todos modos eso ya da igual. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Exclamó él, lanzando los brazos al aire—. ¿Que vaya a Seattle a reventar a palos a Matthew, cosa que estoy deseando hacer y me la traiga a ella a rastras? Mira, Rose, sé muy bien que me he portado como un imbécil y me siento tan mal que me pasaría el día dándome cabezazos contra la pared, ¿satisfecha?

—No –dijo ella firmemente.

—¿Y entonces qué diablos quieres que diga? —bramó Edward fuera de sus casillas.

—Que admitas que estás enamorado de ella.

Edward dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres que diga? –se carcajeó nervioso y sin humor –Por favor Rose esto es de niños. Por supuesto que la amo, estoy tan loco por ella que es como si me faltara el aire cuando ella no está. Ella lo es todo para mí, siempre lo fue. La amo, la amo con todas mis malditas entrañas, la amo tanto que duele y ahora que no está, me siento perdido, sin su cercanía, sin ver sus hermosos ojos, sin percibir su envolvente aroma, simplemente sin escuchar su voz. Porque aunque no me ame, lo más duro es saber que la he perdido por completo y que nunca más podré estar cerca de ella. Que si la amo? Rayos! Ella es toda mi vida Rose! –Espetó Edward con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Y por qué no pruebas a decírselo? –Preguntó la rubia. Él la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

—¿Que por qué…? Porque llevo diez largos años tratando de decírselo y nunca me ha escuchado, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora que Matthew ha vuelto a escena? Dímelo! –dijo halándose el cabello como hacía cada vez que se sentía desesperado -Bella lo es todo para mí, Rose, no puedo arriesgarme a perderla para siempre. Tal y como están las cosas, tal vez al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos en algún momento futuro, pero perderla para siempre, solo el pensarlo me carcome, me mata por dentro. Déjame guardar la esperanza de que algún día podré estar de nuevo cerca de ella, así sea como su amigo. Solo eso, déjame tener esperanza –terminó Edward quebrándose con lágrimas atormentadas.

-Pero Edward! Bella te… –Rose no pudo continuar por el cortante No! Que espetó Edward.

-No! No lo digas Rose, por favor si de verdad me quieres como amigo ya no me hables más de ella, por favor!

-Pero Edward!

-Por favor Rose, me hace demasiado daño –la volvió a interrumpir, ciertas lágrimas traidoras seguían bajando por el rostro de su amigo. Rose bajó la cabeza, su intención jamás fue que él se pusiera así. Edward realmente estaba sufriendo, pero la rubia sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para hacer algo.

Rosalie, se había quedado por un rato más, aunque no volvieron a tocar el tema y el ambiente se relajó un poco. Los siguientes días siguieron pasando y Edward seguía siendo un zombi, aunque trataba de sobrevivir, vale recalcar que con mucho esfuerzo.

El Jueves por la noche el teléfono de casa sonó y sin ganas Edward se acercó a contestar.

-Alo?

-Edward Cullen?

-Si, con quien hablo?

-Que tal Edward? Te saluda Catherine Cope, una de las organizadoras de la noche de Gala de Forks.

-Oh, como está Sra. Cope? En que puedo Ayudarla? –preguntó intrigado Edward, siempre pensando en alguna cosa que podría hacer en pro de la comunidad y en consideración a la vieja amiga de su madre.

-Bueno Edward –dijo incómoda la mujer- la verdad es que te llamo un poco preocupada. Como sabes, la Gala tuvo lugar hace casi dos semanas, y las recaudaciones fueron estupendas –hizo una pausa para continuar- pero los compromisos adquiridos también tienen su lugar importante. Tú siempre has colaborado desinteresadamente con todo el pueblo, pero dadas las circunstancias es mi deber pedírtelo.

Edward no lograba entender nada de lo que la señora Cope tan delicadamente trataba de explicarle.

-Señora Cope, perdóneme usted, pero en realidad no se a que se refiere.

-Hijo, lo que sucede es que aunque ya recaudamos los mil dólares por parte de la señorita Denali –al escuchar ese nombre recién los engranajes del cerebro de Edward funcionaron a la perfección, con todo el asunto de Bella, lo había olvidado por completo –estamos al tanto que la cita no se ha dado. No es que la señorita Denali lo haya pedido, al contrario, pero como ciudadanos de palabra y principalmente por salvaguardar el buen nombre del evento en el pueblo, es imperativo para la directiva que esto se lleve a cabo.

-Entiendo completamente Sra. Cope, es más, quien se siente avergonzado soy yo. Créame que lo olvidé totalmente, no es excusa lo sé, pero estos días he tenido llena la cabeza de mil cosas –se escuchó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea –Por favor discúlpeme y haga extensiva mi disculpa a toda la directiva. No tiene de que preocuparse, la cita se llevará a cabo lo antes posible, primordialmente por mi compromiso con la comunidad y ante todo porque como usted lo ha dicho, somos personas de palabra.

-Gracias muchacho, yo ya sabía que no podría ser de otra manera. Esme estaría orgullosa de ti, bueno, siempre lo estuvo. Eres un gran chico Edward! –el joven sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su madre- Y no te inquietes hablaré con la directiva, era claro que debía tratarse de algún olvido. Que tengas una buena tarde hijo.

-Mil gracias Señora Cope! Igual para usted. Hasta luego.

Al cerrar la llamada, Edward casi quiso pegarse de golpes contra la pared. ¿Cómo había olvidado la bendita subasta? Que canalla había sido con Tanya, se reprochó. Si bien es cierto después de aquel breve romance que tuvieron años atrás, no habían quedado como amigos cercanos, pero al menos mantenían una relación cordial y de respeto. Total, ella siempre dio todo de sí para que la relación saliera adelante, aunque nada había resultado debido a la supuesta incapacidad de Edward para amar, lo que no descubría el joven en aquel tiempo, es que eso se debía a que su corazón hace más de una década ya había sido ocupado por una persona, sin opción a devoluciones, su corazón le pertenecía a Isabella Swan.

Sin embargo el haberla dejado esperando por una cita que debió darse hace más de una semana atrás, teniendo como testigo al pueblo entero, definitivamente no era de un caballero, sin mencionar siquiera que se sentía ya bastante miserable con haber utilizado a Tanya para hacerle daño a la que en ese momento consideraba su pareja.

En ese mismo instante el joven hurgó entre sus pantalones para sacar su móvil, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de cenas románticas ni mucho menos, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Desempolvando de su agenda telefónica, ubicó el teléfono de Tanya al que en mucho tiempo no había llamado y presionó la tecla verde. Era ahora o nunca.

Después de tres timbradas, una temerosa y sorprendida voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola?

-Hola Tanya, como estas? –dijo Edward tratando de hablar con normalidad.

-Edward, que tal? –respondió aún más sorprendida por el tono casual del chico

-Muy apenado contigo en realidad. Perdona no haberte llamado antes, tuve –hizo una pausa sin saber que decir –bueno, algunos inconvenientes.

-No, no te preocupes. Entiendo de verdad –dijo la joven sinceramente.

-Tanya el motivo de mi llamada era saber si estarías libre mañana Viernes por la noche, tu sabes la cita? – Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que la joven se animó a contestar.

-Por favor Edward, en realidad no tienes que hacerlo. Ambos lo hemos hecho por el bienestar de Forks. No tienes que obligarte a nada, yo entiendo –dijo Tanya triste aunque intentó disimularlo en el tono de su voz, pero Edward había llegado a conocer lo suficiente a la joven en el pasado como para darse cuenta que se sentía herida por la actitud que él había tenido con ella. Cosa que el jamás permitiría.

-Que pasa Tanya, acaso no quieres salir conmigo, tan feo me he puesto? –Trató de bromear Edward al respecto, él sabía que tendría que mentir pero no podía dañar a aquella chica -Vamos, si te lo estoy preguntando el porque realmente quiero pasar un momento agradable contigo. Es cierto que está lo de la subasta, pero hey, no somos unos extraños o si? Por favor sal conmigo, te prometo que la pasarás bien, ya no suelo ser tan aburrido.

Esta última ocurrencia hizo reír a la joven y aún sin quererlo Edward, el corazón de ella se llenó de algarabía. Los sentimientos de la muchacha no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y en ese momento se permitió soñar nuevamente. No sólo había sido un beso, se dijo y se entregó a la llamada esperanza.

-Por supuesto que acepto entonces –dijo entusiasmada.

-En ese caso paso por ti mañana a las siete para llevarte a cenar, te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto, y Edward –pasaron algunos segundos antes que continuara -me alegra que hayas llamado.

-Yo también me alegro de haber llamado Tanya –mintió. –Nos vemos entonces.

-Adios Edward!

Cerró la llamada y se sintió más canalla si fuera eso posible. No tenia deseos de salir con Tanya, pensaba que hasta sería incomodo, pero él era un caballero antes que cualquier cosa. Esme y Carlisle lo habían criado de esa forma, no había manera de que se desentendiera de sus compromisos, aunque su cabeza estuviera en otro lugar y con otra persona.

Un nuevo amanecer había llegado sobre Forks y allí, al otro lado del pueblo, Bella no se había sentido tan vacía en toda su vida. Antes, cuando se había sentido sola, siempre había tenido a su lado a Edward; cuando había estado asustada, allí había estado Edward; cuando se había sentido confundida, allí había estado Edward… ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sin él?

Tras recoger sus cosas de casa de Edward aquella madrugada de la Gala, se había ido a la que estaban construyéndole. Después de todo estaba prácticamente acabada y tenía lo poco que podía necesitar para empezar a vivir allí.

El primer día, lo había pasado alternando pensamientos de odio hacia Edward e hinchándose a llorar, al cabo de una semana tenía un aspecto realmente terrible y ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. ¡Aquella estúpida apuesta…! Tal vez debería haber vuelto a Inglaterra, huir nuevamente pero sabía que del dolor no se puede escapar y si antes creyó que un desamor dolía, no había comparación a la magnitud de lo que ahora sentía. Edward lo era todo para ella.

Por otro lado, el más racional, le decía que no podía marcharse ya que debía atender asuntos más realistas, se decía a sí misma. Días antes de aquel episodio en la Gala, ella estaba trabajando en un importante proyecto para hacer unas fotografías del parque natural y debía entregarlas en esos días y por supuesto también estaba su amiga Rose quien estaba a punto de dar a luz, no podía dejar la tienda desatendida por más tiempo y…

En realidad sabía que todo eran excusas, que la verdad era que no quería, que no podía volver a marcharse. «El hogar está donde esté tu corazón», le había dicho siempre su madre, y el corazón de Bella estaba en aquel pequeño rincón del mundo donde estaba Edward.

Aquella tarde del Viernes, Rose había ido a visitarla, así que Bella hizo té y se sentaron las dos en el porche trasero.

—¿Cómo va la tienda? —inquirió Bella.

—Bien, va bien. El chico de los Forrester aprende muy rápido.

—Estupendo. ¿Y cómo llevas el embarazo?

—Bien, aparte de las patadas, el dolor de espalda y todo lo demás, lo llevo de maravilla.

Bella se rió un poco.

—¿Y cómo le va a Emmett con…?

Finalmente Rose explotó.

—¡Por amor de Dios, Bella!, ¿es que no piensas preguntarme por Edward?

Bella la miró con tristeza y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está Edward? —musitó.

—Oh, tiene mejor aspecto que nunca… si es que se puede decir eso de los zombis.

Bella se levantó y fue a apoyarse en la barandilla del porche, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Creía que ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, pero según parecía no era así, por que las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Bella, ¿no crees que es hora de que pongan fin a esto? –preguntó la joven amiga con preocupación.

—¿Vas a hablarme como mi madre?, ¿que esto es culpa mía por haber salido corriendo en lugar de haber hecho que se explicara? ¿Es que no cuenta para nada que besara a otra mujer delante de todo el pueblo para vengarse de mí por algo que ni siquiera le había hecho? —alzó la vista hacia los arboles que colindaban su casa—. Edward le dejó el camino libre a Matthew, Rose, decidió que no merecía la pena luchar por mí. Si me hubiera amado la mitad de lo que yo lo amo a él, jamás se habría dado por vencido de ese modo, y yo no puedo conformarme con que solo me quiera al cincuenta por ciento, Rose… —su voz se quebró—. Yo quería… yo quería que se enamorara de mí… tan perdidamente como me he enamorado yo de él.

—Tal vez esté asustado, Bella. No lo sabes, porque no dejas que él te lo diga.

—¿Asustado? ¿Edward Cullen, el superhéroe? —le espetó Bella, soltando una risotada amarga—. Lo dudo.

—Quizá tenga miedo de que en el fondo sigas enamorada de Matthew, o de que vuelvas a marcharte a Inglaterra y le rompas otra vez el corazón.

—Yo nunca le rompí el corazón por irme a Inglaterra —replicó Bella girándose hacia ella.

—¿Eso crees? Pues déjame decirte que estás bastante equivocada amiga mía. -Bella la miró sorprendida.

-De que hablas Rose? -preguntó cautelosa.

-Bella, cuando te fuiste tres años atrás, el se puso como loco. Lo sé, porque Edward habló con Emmett para decirle que por favor lo cubra en la construcción que estaban supervisando al momento. No lo pensó ni un segundo para correr detrás de ti y atravesar hasta el otro continente, desesperado.

-Si, eso lo sé Rose. Pero eso se puede hacer por los amigos, no? -Rose elevó una de sus cejas incrédulas y era obvio que Bella sabía que eso no lo hacen los amigos, solo amigos como ellos, como Bella y Edward.

-Pero cuando regresó -continuó Rose- vino apagado, sin la alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba. Muchas de las mujeres de este pueblo intentaron por todos los medios posibles que Edward se fijara en ellas, pero él fue incapaz de dar cabida al amor. Todas decían que simplemente él no podría amar porque al parecer su corazón se había quedado en otra parte. Se lo vio roto por mucho tiempo, poco a poco fue superando el dolor que a simple vista parecía padecer. Inclusive cuando Tanya Denali entró a escena –Bella sintió un hincón en el pecho con solo imaginarse a Edward en brazos de otra- ella puso todo de su parte para hacerlo feliz, a simple vista parecía que lo estaba superando pero jamás él la vio como te veía a ti amiga y a los pocos meses eso terminó. Desde hace tres años, él nunca volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, no, hasta que tú regresaste meses atrás, fue como si nunca hubiera existido aquel hombre triste y sombrío, tú regresaste y él volvió a estar inyectado de energía, de vitalidad. Se lo veía feliz amiga. -Bella escuchaba a Rose con los ojos como platos- No quiero decirte que se hizo un ermitaño ni mucho menos, todo este pueblo lo adora porque el siempre ha sido bueno con todos los que lo rodean pero era evidente que faltabas tú para completarlo.

Bella tan sólo comenzó a llorar abrazando a Rose cuando esta terminó de hablar.

-Oh Bella! –Rose le respondió el abrazo a su amiga.

-Rose lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma, pero estoy tan confundida. No sé qué creer, nunca dijo que me amaba. No sé qué creer, no sé qué pensar, solo quiero que este dolor se vaya. Ya no más!

Rose se sentía frustrada, hace algunos días había estado visitando a Edward y de la misma forma que en ese momento, sólo había logrado que sus amigos rompieran en llanto. Era claro que se amaban pero ambos eran tan cabezotas que se cerraban a cualquier explicación. Pero esa sería la misión de Rose y cada vez que algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja tendía que llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo debía ser paciente por la salud mental de dos de las personas a las que más quería, el par de tontos que hacían llamarse sus amigos.

Después de varios minutos en los que Bella pudo tranquilizarse, se separó de su amiga rubia y se disculpó por haber pedido la cordura por ese lapso de tiempo.

-Bella no pasa nada! –dijo en tono de reproche- y entonces para que están las amigas, sino para estropearse el vestido con las lágrimas de la otra? –preguntó Rose haciendo ademán de asco para con su vestido supuestamente estropeado. Ambas rieron ya un poquito más relajadas.

-Es más, te propongo algo –dijo emocionada Rose- ando con unos enormes antojos de comer mariscos en alguna salsa gourmet. Vístete como una verdadera princesa, que esta noche saldremos a cenar y no acepto ningún no como respuesta!

* * *

Esteeeee... que será que pasa ahora? de seguro que ustedes ya lo sospechan jejeje pero me gustaría leerlo en los reviews jajajjaa

Bueno y que opinan... insisto este par son unos cabezotas... yo que esperaba que Edward saliera atrás de Bella... ay mi chiquitito! a veces como que prefiero al cavernícola en vez de al caballero.. uy no mi baba comienza a caer jaja OMG y que se diga de la llamada a Tanya... es que no hay forma de verlo... no quiero al caballero.. que pena por la Denali... pero mi chiquito es mio mio mio, solo lo compartiria con ustedes y con Bella... pero de la Denali nada jajaja

Como sufren este par de tontos *lagrimitan amenazan con salir* será que todo esto se arregla? No se ustedes pero yo casi me desmayo cuando me enteré como sufrió Edward cuando Bella se fue a Inglaterra... por eso es que amo a Rose... esa mujer si que es de verdad jajaja

Bueno mis agradecimientos como siempre a todaslas que me leen, pero especialmente a las comentadoras maravillosas como Yasmin-Cullen, Silves (siempre presente si si si) Christti, Sayuri1980, Maya Cullen Masen, .Cullen, Monii -lunadawn (bienvenida y me alegra que ya estés al día :)), Marym25, LiiQuanlu, Stardropper (lindaaa), Mary de Cullen, Chuvi1489 (bienvenidaaaa), Joli Cullen, Alimago, a mi tan especial y maravillosa Yeya Cullen, Kristal Rathbone, Lurix, Luisa Black Whitlock, Clauida Cullen XD, Silvia, Lesliok, Miss Gaby (que lindo recibir tu mensaje mi Gaby... volviendo al mundo fanfiction ah jaja) graciaaaasss gracias... ah pero no puedo terminar sin enviar señales de humo a mi cloncito Meli 8114... donde estaaaas amiga? ahora tu te me has perdido... extraño tu review jejejeje

Bueno chicas... espero lo disfruten, gracias, mil gracias a todas de verdad!

Vivitace


	11. Encuentros

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia **no es mia.** Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional y magistral autora de modo que podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice.

Pido disculpas públicas por el abandono.. abajito las explicaciones... por lo pronto disfruten el penúltimo capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Encuentros"**

La noche del viernes estaba muy despejada, fácilmente podían verse las brillantes estrellas titilar en el cielo. Tanya Denali asomada en la ventana pensó que era la noche perfecta para el romance. Sin esperarlo, Edward, el que consideró el gran amor de su vida en el pasado había vuelto, o eso era lo que ella quería pensar. Estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas en aquella cita que esa misma noche tendría con él.

Llegadas las siete en punto, el auto de Edward aparcó en la acera de su cita. Un poco nervioso, se aventuró a tocar el timbre de la puerta que algún día frecuentó con naturalidad, pero en esos momentos solo lo embargaba una gran incomodidad, como comportarse como una persona agradable cuando se sentía deshecho por dentro? Era la gran pregunta que rondaba en su mente. Sin embargo antes de salir de casa se había prometido a él mismo que no importaba como se sintiera, intentaría por todos los medios hacer pasar agradables momentos a Tanya, se lo debía.

El corazón de Tanya no cabía dentro de su pecho, cuando al fin abrió la puerta al apuesto caballero de rizos cobrizos. Con una auténtica y enorme sonrisa la rubia lo recibió, a lo que Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestarle con el mismo gesto.

—Buenas noches señorita Denali, ¿lista para su cita de esta noche? Espero no se haya arrepentido todavía. –preguntó Edward con la intención de sonar un poco gracioso, ya que había decidido que sería la estrategia adecuada para que ella no notara el estado real en el que se encontraba. «Sé gracioso Edward, sé agradable» se había repetido en su mente un montón de veces.

—Por supuesto señor Cullen, emocionada de hecho por salir con usted. –Había contestado la muchacha sin percatarse en el tremendo esfuerzo que realizaba su acompañante y peor aún en la incomodidad de este al escuchar las grandes expectativas que ella tenía con respecto a la cita.

—Bueno, en ese caso espero estar a la altura— respondió Edward, dejando correr el penoso momento.

Después de abrir la puerta del copiloto para que Tanya subiera al auto, Edward se encaminó a su sitio para conducir hasta el más acogedor restaurante del pequeño pueblo "Le Gourmet".

Si pensó que sería difícil, a medida que el tiempo pasaba notó que no era tan malo en realidad. Tanya era una excelente conversadora, intentó llevarle el ritmo en los temas que tocaban, sin embargo a veces no lo lograba por completo, teniéndole ella que repetir sus preguntas o llamarlo por su nombre para atraer nuevamente su atención.

Al llegar, la anfitriona los acomodó en una mesa hacia una de las ventanas laterales del restaurante. Al verlos evidentemente en lo que era una cita, de forma inmediata asumió que aquella pareja necesitaría un ambiente romántico, por lo que les ofreció aquella mesa.

La noche estaba fluyendo con tranquilidad, gracias a que Tanya volvía muy cálido el ambiente y Edward solo pudo sentirse en compañía de una gran amiga.

—No, no puede ser, dime que estas bromeando Ed! Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer –estallaba en risas la hermosa rubia.

—Lo juro Tanya, sigo siendo el hombre más despistado de este planeta. Sólo me vestí como todas las mañanas y ahí estaba yo, en las oficinas de la constructora, molesto porque todos los arquitectos, obreros y empleados no se habían presentado a trabajar —la muchacha seguía riendo sin parar— Es más, recuerdo haber llamado a Emmett totalmente enfadado para reprocharle su irresponsabilidad. El pobre de mi amigo escuchó más de media hora de perorata acerca de la importancia de trabajar arduamente, de lo trascendental y valioso del proyecto que traíamos entre manos, sin permitirle hablar. Hasta que no aguantó más y me gritó con todas sus letras que ese día era Domingo.

La divertida risa de Tanya resonaba sutilmente en aquel lugar, apenas pudiendo controlarse un poco para confesar —Vamos explícamelo otra vez, que te juro que no entiendo como al ingeniero del año de Forks le pueden pasar cosas como esas! Explícamelo por favor —rompiendo nuevamente en risas y sacando una carcajada de Edward también.

—Vamos Bella, no seas tan cruel! —Edward seguía riendo sin embargo Tanya se había puesto seria de pronto.

—Tanya, mi nombre es Tanya, no Bella —apenas pudo susurrar la muchacha en voz baja —En ese momento Edward deseó que se lo tragase la tierra al percatarse que la había llamado por otro nombre, el nombre de "ella".

—Lo siento tanto Tanya, discúlpame… es que.. yo… bueno yo… —las palabras no salían de su boca, pero se sentía tan apenado que no tuvo más salida que bajar su mirada.

—Tranquilo Edward, sé quien es Bella en tu vida —le dijo dulcemente. Lentamente acercó su manó hacia el rostro de Edward para acariciar su mejilla— No te sientas mal, he notado como toda la noche has tratado de ser una buena compañía, pero aunque no lo creas te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no la has sacado ni por un instante de tu mente.

—Yo, de verdad lo siento! –dijo Edward elevando su mirada para fijarla en los tiernos ojos de Tanya.

—Tranquilo Edward, no te voy a negar que tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en esta cita, pero solo hace falta verte y saber que aunque intentas aparentar que todo está bien, no es así. Es fácil darse cuenta lo realmente afectado que estás por todo lo que pasó con Isabella en aquella Gala. No me cuentes si no deseas hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que en mí puedes encontrar una verdadera amiga.

Edward solo pudo tomar la otra mano de Tanya, que reposaba sobre la mesa para darle un suave apretón –Gracias Tanya, no sé que decir.

—No digas nada, solo apóyate en mí si así lo necesitas. Prometo ser tu amiga –ambos sonrieron ante esas palabras— ah pero eso sí, cuando todo haya pasado, y estés recuperado, cuídate mi querido nuevo amigo porque sin dudarlo, volveré al ataque– aclaró la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa, liberando un poco la tensión del momento.

La mesera llegó con los postres y la pareja volvió a la relajada posición en la que se encontraban antes de que se diera lugar al penoso incidente.

Minutos antes en los parqueaderos de Le Gourmet Bella estaba reacia a bajar del auto.

—Rose, estás segura que quieres entrar aquí, no preferirías mejor ir por unas hamburguesas? Sabes que no estoy de ánimos como para cenar y creo que no seré la mejor compañía.

—Oh vamos bella, no seas aguafiestas! Es mi hijo quien pide a gritos que su madre se alimente con camarones costosos. Acaso quieres que le diga que por culpa de su tía, nacerá lleno de manchas y lunares? Recuérdalo Bells, si no se cumplen los antojos de mamá muchos pero muchos lunares marcarán el cuerpecito de mi pequeño! Es eso lo que la malvada tía quiere? —preguntó con fingida angustia— asi que bájate del auto, ya!

—Gggrrr… está bien, está bien, comeremos en Le Gourmet —le dijo a su sonriente rubia amiga.

Las dos bajaron del automóvil y con paso pausado debido al enorme peso que Rose llevaba en su vientre, se acercaron a las puertas del reconocido restaurante. La anfitriona las saludó amablemente y después de solicitar una mesa para dos, las encaminó hacia una de las mesas centrales del lugar.

La mesera se presentó y les indicó que volvería en unos momentos para tomarles la orden; por lo pronto les traería las bebidas que solicitaban. Si Bella pensaba que había sido una mala idea salir a cenar con Rose, comenzaba a pensar que no debió negarse en ningún momento. Lo cierto es que necesitaba despejarse un poco de todo el sufrimiento que la embargaba.

Evitando totalmente el tema de "Edward", comenzaron a charlar acerca del próximo nacimiento del bebé de Rose, bromeando acerca de lo nervioso que se encontraba Emmett en estos días.

No había duda Bella estaba más relajada, sin embargo, su tranquilidad no fue duradera; cuando su animosa conversación fue interrumpida por una risa que ella conocía bastante bien y que la hubiera reconocido a kilómetros de distancia.

Los ojos de Rose de pronto se abrieron como platos e intentó desviar su mirada para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado viendo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La mirada de Bella ya se encontraba fija en aquella pareja ubicada a la esquina del restaurante, al parecer en un ambiente bastante romántico.

Bella estaba en shock y dentro de su ser, la rabia, el enojo y el dolor se medían en partes iguales. A pesar de ello, no fueron las risas de aquellos dos lo que consiguió que sus manos se apretaran en fuertes puños y sintiera como hervía su sangre; sino ser testigo de cómo en medio de las risitas que compartían, la detestable rubia que acompañaba al que una vez se hizo llamar su mejor amigo, acercara su sucia mano a la mejilla de Edward para acariciar aquel rostro que ella consideraba tan suyo. No pensó, sólo se levantó violentamente de la silla decidida a agarrar de los cabellos a esa mujer y romperle las manos si era necesario para que nunca más pudiera acariciar a su hombre.

En el último momento sintió un apretón en su brazo, era Rose quien la detenía, consciente de que su castaña amiga no sería capaz de controlarse.

—Bella, no hagas ninguna tontería —le increpó la embarazada— sé que debe de haber una explicación.

—No me interesa si hay una explicación o no, voy a arrastrar a esa mujer, no ves, es ella quien se le está ofreciendo.

—Respira Bella, es mejor que te tranquilices – la calmó su amiga.

La joven volvió a sentarse pero sin despegar la mirada de aquellos dos. Si bien es cierto había tenido una epifanía acerca de todo el amor que sentía hacia Edward pero nunca antes había experimentado el doloroso sabor de los celos. En medio de ese tsunami de sensaciones desconocidas para ella, una nueva afloraba en su interior, cuando volvió a ser golpeada por la decepción. Bella alcanzó a divisar como Edward respondía a la caricia de aquella rubia, tomándola de la mano por sobre la mesa y dedicándole "esa" sonrisa que alguna vez le había dedicado solo a ella. Su rostro que antes había estado enrojecido por las misteriosas llamas de los celos, ahora solo expresaba tormento y desolación.

—Necesito salir de aquí Rose! —susurró Bella con lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban de sus ojos.

—Lo sé —respondió su también afligida amiga, testigo de lo que acababa de observar— Espérame en el auto, pago la cuenta de las bebidas y te alcanzo, no tardaré.

Desconsolada y envuelta en lágrimas silenciosas, Bella salió del lugar sin ser vista. No obstante los planes de Rosalie no se limitaban a pagar la cuenta. Con paso decidido y esforzado debido a su estado; la resuelta mujer se acercó hacia la esquina donde Edward y Tanya aún sonreían por su personal conversación.

—Edward, que diablos crees que haces? Y yo que te creí cuando dijiste que amabas a Bella, ahora definitivamente me doy cuenta que ella tenía razón.

—De qué hablas Rose? No entiendo nada —dijo Edward con su expresión sorprendida por la iracunda llegada de su amiga.

—Que de qué hablo? No me creas estúpida Edward Cullen, además que no hay que ser una genio para sumar dos más dos. Espero que lo que estés haciendo con esta rubiecita sea el bálsamo perfecto para consolarte por haber perdido a Bella, porque ahora sí que la has perdido –espetó furiosa Rosalie— Cenas románticas? caricias furtivas? Es que acaso no puedes ser más idiota? –terminaba de decir Rose cuando se daba la vuelta.

—Espera Rose, de qué hablas? —la detuvo Edward –Solo estoy cenando con Tanya como mi amiga.

—Mira, mira Edward no es a mí a quien debes las explicaciones y aún así dudo que a alguien le interese saberlas —lo interrumpió— sólo hazte un favor, si vas a sosegarte con "cualquier cosa" —dijo estas últimas dos palabras haciendo el ademán de las comillas con las manos— intenta no banderearte por todo el pueblo; sólo logras que sea peor para ti.

Y soltándose del suave agarre de Edward, se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse a su amiga en el estado deplorable que imaginaba. Mientras tanto Edward no salía de su aturdimiento. Qué diablos había pasado? Se preguntaba. Solo atinó a sentarse nuevamente, absorto con sus pensamientos.

—Edward estas bien? –era la voz de Tanya que lo traía nuevamente a la realidad.

—Disculpa Tanya no se qué ha pasado, ni porque Rose ha reaccionado así! No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez malinterpretó nuestra salida a comer —dijo apenada.

—No, no lo creo… es decir, de hecho lo ha malinterpretado pero no es sólo eso; noté algo en sus palabras, no sabría decir qué… pero esta escena no es usual en Rosalie. Estoy seguro que había algo más.

—Lo siento Edward, no hubiera querido ocasionarte un problema —musitó la rubia, con voz realmente apesadumbrada.

—Hey, que pasa Tanya? –Señaló Edward de inmediato al darse cuenta del mal momento que había pasado su acompañante esta noche— En realidad no sé que le ha pasado a Rose, pero en todo caso no es algo que le incumba. Yo puedo salir con una amiga, una novia o con todas las mujeres de Forks, sea en citas amigables o románticas y a ella no tiene por qué interesarle y en caso de la inadmisible posibilidad que sea por solidaridad a su mejor amiga, pierde su tiempo, porque estoy seguro que a Bella lo que menos le interesa es lo que yo hago en este pueblo y con quien, cuando ella está disfrutando de su querido Mathew allá en Seattle.

Edward quiso dar por zanjado ese episodio con esto último que dijo, invitando a Tanya a olvidar lo sucedido y hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió. Las cosas se distendieron un poco pero la incomodidad seguía presente hasta que dieron por terminada la noche cuando Edward dejó a Tanya fuera de su casa, despidiéndose como amigos y con la promesa de la rubia de estar dispuesta a brindarle su hombro cada vez que la necesitara.

Al llegar a casa Bella era un manojo de nerviosos con espaciados sollozos, sin embargo trató de reponerse pensando en que su amiga Rose ya había soportado demasiado de su triste historia siendo su eterno e infaltable paño de lágrimas. No era justo en su estado.

—Vete tranquila Rose, ya me siento mejor. Creo que era lo que necesitaba ver para tratar de sacarlo de mi corazón de una vez por todas.

—No sé qué decirte Bells, en realidad no lo entiendo. Edward no es así, algo tuvo…

—Ni lo intentes Rosalie, no trates de justificarlo te lo ruego. Tú viste lo que yo vi. No le bastó humillarme frente a todo el pueblo cuando besó a esa mujer en la gala, sino que me lanzó a los brazos del miserable de Mathew porque no me amaba y sin pizca de intención de luchar por mi amor para finalmente restregarme que no le importo ni un poco, andando de arrumacos con ella por todo Forks… Ni siquiera quiero imaginar en lo que terminará su gran noche el día de hoy —terminó de decir sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiando las traidoras lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

—Lo siento Bells, es simplemente que no lo comprendo!

—Es mejor así, esto solo me dará fuerzas para salir adelante y borrar de mi mente todo este capítulo de mi vida. Vas a ver Rose como todo mejora, no voy a sufrir por quien no lo merece –y con esa falsa promesa tranquilizó a su amiga para que pudiera irse a su hogar.

Hasta cierto punto Bella quería que las palabras que había pronunciado se hicieran realidad pero la verdad era que así Edward no mereciera que sufriera por él, el dolor que le infringía a su alma como una daga mortal seguía presente, hiriéndola, lastimándola, lacerándola hasta la muerte.

Los días subsecuentes a ese último episodio con Edward, Bella trató de recuperarse y darse fuerzas a sí misma. Él no la merecía, ni estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor… a simples palabras, él no la amaba por tanto ella intentaría no sufrir. Era ese el libreto que ella se repetía a sí misma para no reincidir en su claro dolor.

*Días después*

Para el fin de semana siguiente el pueblo entero estaba eufórico por el baile que había organizado el alcalde para finalizar la temporada de festividades de Forks. Edward ni siquiera había pensado en asistir, no tenía razón para hacerlo, si de cualquier modo no podría estar con su amigo Emmett, ya que Rose seguía molesta con él. Nunca supo a que se debía dicho enojo ya que tampoco había querido contestar sus llamadas y Emmett desconocía por completo los motivos, solo le dijo que pensaba que tuvo que ser algo muy grave para que su osita estuviera tan enojada como estaba.

No obstante Edward se vio obligado a ir ya que como parte de trabajar en apoyo a la comunidad, el mismo alcalde le había pedido que asista. Así que se vistió con ropa casual, ya que el dichoso baile había sido instaurado al aire libre y se dirigió hacia el parque central de Forks, en donde múltiples faroles multicolores adornaban la inmensa pista de baile que se abría paso en medio de aquel brillante pasto verde.

Llegó sin querer llamar la atención y de forma reservada comenzó a saludar a sus conocidos. Casi todo el pueblo se encontraba reunido allí. Se acercó hasta unas mesas en donde habían acoplado una especie de bar frente a la pista. En espera de recibir su cerveza, su mirada se dirigió a los danzantes que bailaban tranquilamente siguiendo la suave música que sonaba en ese momento. Rostros conocidos, rostros amables de la gente querida de Forks, pero solo un rostro lo dejó atónito y sin respiración. No estaba preparado para verla y allí estaba ella, espléndida, hermosa como siempre en ese vestido azul.

Parecía todo un sueño hasta que su mirada recayó en quien acompañaba a Bella tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar... ¡aquel condenado de Black!

Concluyó que efectivamente era la realidad y Bella se encontraba de verdad bailando con aquel individuo. Sin pensar lo que hacía y con la rabia a flor de piel se dirigió derecho a ellos, abriéndose camino entre las parejas que danzaban y sin importarle que todos los ojos de la comunidad estuvieran fijos en él, espetó.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —le lanzó a Bella alzando un poco la voz.

La joven y Jake se detuvieron.

—Creo que lo llaman bailar —masculló ella, enarcando una ceja.

Edward se quedó mirándola, entre atónito y furibundo.

—Déjame tranquila, Edward. No es asunto tuyo lo que esté haciendo o con quién. Y si nos disculpas –le hizo una seña con la mano a modo de que interrumpía el paso— estas estorbando!

—¡Pues ya creo que si es mi asunto! —dijo él envenenado por los celos.

—Escucha, Cullen —le dijo Black en un tono conciliador—, la señorita te ha pedido que la dejes en paz. Me parece que está muy claro que no quiere hablar contigo.

Si hubiera podido, Edward lo habría fulminado con la mirada.

—No te metas donde no te llaman Black, a menos que quieras que te parta los dientes aquí mismo.

—¡Edward! —le recriminó Bella en un grito desaprobatorio.

—Lo digo en serio. Como vuelva a decir otra palabra te juro que lo tumbo aquí mismo —le aseguró Edward. Miró alrededor, ignorando las miradas de los demás asistentes—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién? —contestó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien a quién me refiero. ¿Dónde está Matthew?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

—Oh, te refieres al hombre en cuyos brazos prácticamente me echaste. Pues no sé, supongo que estará en Seattle, con su prometida. Y en todo caso en vez de estar preocupándote por saber donde está Mathew debería estar pendiente de donde está Tanya. No crees? —y girándose hacia Black, entrelazó su brazo con el de él y le dijo—Jake, ¿te importa si vamos a otro sitio? La verdad es que detesto los lugares atestados de gente.

Edward se había quedado paralizado por lo que je había dicho, pero al verla alejarse la agarró por el brazo para retenerla.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿No te fuiste con Matthew?

Jacob cometió el error de interponerse entre los dos apartando la mano de Edward.

—¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila, Cullen? Como te dije antes ella te ha dicho que no quiere…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Edward le pegó un sonoro puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo en el acto. Hubo algún «¡oh!» entre los asistentes, y la gente empezó a cuchichear.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó Bella—. ¿Estás bien, Jake? —inquirió arrodillándose junto a Black.

—Se lo advertí —dijo Edward, con la mandíbula tensa mientras se frotaba el puño—. ¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora si no has estado con Matthew?

Bella ayudó a Black a levantarse antes de enfrentarse a Edward.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías? ¿Quién diablos te has creído que eres para venir aquí con exigencias cuando me entregaste a Matthew tú mismo? Acaso ya te aburriste de tu rubiecita? Por mí puedes irte al infierno, ¿me oyes? Al mismísimo infierno!

—¡Lo besaste! —escupió cada palabra con furia

—¡Y tú besaste a Tanya Denali! —atacó Bella.

—¡Eso fue distinto! Ella sólo es una amiga —Se defendió él.

—¡Distinto? Una amiga?, un cuerno Cullen!

Se quedaron mirándose, retándose con la mirada, hasta que finalmente fue Edward quien decidió que aquella era una batalla perdida.

—Como quieras —masculló furioso—. Quédate con tu donjuán de tres cuartos —le espetó señalando con la cabeza a Black, que estaba sujetándose dolorido el carrillo derecho.

Bella no pudo resistirse cuando vio que se daba la vuelta para alejarse en dirección a la salida.

—Oh, y por cierto, ese amigo tuyo al que ibas a entregarme tan caballerosamente y de tan buena gana

—¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirió Edward con aspereza, girándose en redondo.

—Que fue él quien fastidió lo nuestro, cuando él y yo estábamos juntos. Solo te lo aclaro para que sepas a quien me estabas entregando en bandeja de plata —lo dijo con evidente rabia

—¿Qué?

Bella estuvo a punto de ablandarse cuando vio la expresión de asombro en su rostro, pero se dijo que ya era hora de que afrontara los hechos.

—Así es Cullen, al poco tiempo de que yo empezara a tener dudas sobre nuestra relación me demostró que no estaba equivocada, me engañó no una, sino varias veces. Así que, ¿qué?, ¿todavía crees que soy lo suficientemente masoquista como para volver con él?

Distintas emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Edward.

—Yo… no tenía ni idea, Bella. Lo siento de veras… Si lo hubiera sabido yo lo hubiera.. —balbució sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los ojos marrones de Bella lo miraron sin pestañear.

—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que no te lo dije, porque sabía exactamente lo que habrías hecho.

Y, agachando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para volver junto a Jake.

—Bella… —la llamó él. Ella se detuvo y se volvió despacio hacia él.

—¿Por qué lo besaste? —preguntó dolido.

—Yo no lo besé —suspiró la joven—, me besó él. Si hubieras esperado diez segundos más, te habrías enterado exactamente de lo que pensaba de él y de ese beso.

La orquesta había empezado a tocar una melodía melancólica, y Edward y Bella se habían quedado en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados por las parejas que giraban, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—He fastidiado lo nuestro, ¿verdad? —murmuró Edward.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Fue ese estúpido desafío, esa estúpida apuesta, Edward. Eso fue lo que lo ha fastidiado todo. Tal vez las cosas deberían haberse quedado como estaban.

Hizo ademán de volverse otra vez, pero él la retuvo una vez más por el brazo.

—Bella, espera, por favor —se armó de valor para decirle lo único que su corazón le gritaba — ¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto?

La joven lo miró con tristeza.

—Si todavía no lo sabes, Cullen, no creo que sea yo quien deba decírtelo.

Bella se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero, al ver que no llegaba, se soltó suavemente y se alejó. El se quedó congelado al no saber que esperaba Bella que dijera e hiciera. Todo lo había hecho mal, por primera vez no quería equivocarse y no supo como actuar. Cuando intentó reaccionar, ella ya se había marchado.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... no tengo disculpas para haberlos dejado abandonados... mala chica, muy muy mala... pero aún si les contaré las buenas nuevas... me es muy grato compartir con todas ustedes que acabo de ser mamá otra vez... mi bebe apenas tiene unos dias de nacido.. asi que ya se imaginaran como estuve! viajes, vacaciones y sorpresita jjajajajjaja

Así que espero me disculpen de todo corazón... Ah y creanme fue muy grato recibir ciertos reviews y mensajes privados preguntandome como estoy o porque andaba tan desaparecida... gracias a todas por estar pendientes... realmente me sacaban una sonrisa, aunque igual me sentia media culpable jejejeje pero aqui estoy.. y mañana actualizaré el capitulo final que les parece?

Por lo pronto espero les haya gustado la bendita cena de Edward, a nuestra amiga Rose y a Bella con Jake juju que malvada... espero sus comentarios chicas.. primero para saber que me perdonan y segundo pa saber si les gustó jejejeje

Un abrazo enorme para todaaaaas!

Saludos,

Vivitace


	12. Desafío Final

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y para los que ya han leído las novelas que adapto, aclaro que esta historia **no es mia**. Yo sólo me limito a compartirla con ustedes cambiándole ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a los personajes que tanto amamos y en esta novela en particular he creado nuevos encuentros y nuevos momentos Edward-Bella con la intención de que ustedes lo disfruten.. así que es un tantito diferente a la versión original jejeje.

Y bueno como ya hemos llegado al final compartiré con ustedes que la autora de esta linda historia es Trish Wylie y se llama "Amantes y amigos". Como siempre les agradezco por haber seguido de cerca la historia y haber soportado que me haya demorado bastantito en culminar las actualizaciones. Un abrazo grande!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Desafío Final**

—Tú lo sabías, verdad?.

Rose observó impertérrita el airado rostro de Edward.

—Sabías que no se había ido con Matthew, porque no me lo dijiste Rose? —preguntó él.

—Todo el mundo lo sabía Edward —respondió muy calmada.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¡pues yo no! —le gritó él fuera de sí.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

—Tampoco es que sea un gran secreto ni nada de eso —farfulló—. Todo el mundo sabía que se había mudado a su casa.

Edward sintió deseos de estrangularla.

—Pero yo no!

—Bueno, no me lo preguntaste, y te pasaste semanas como un zombi, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa y luego pasando el tiempo con "amigas" por ahí y por allá.

—Rose por favor, sabes que Tanya solo es una amiga, además la cita que tuve con ella se debió a lo de la subasta, ya te lo dije.

—Ya veo… pero no creo que la gran "cita debido a la subasta" como tú le llamas, significara estar de manitas calientes.

—Yo nunca estuve de manitas calientes! Rayos, tu sabes que no puedo pensar en otra mujer que no sea Bella.

—Bueno con mayor razón debiste comportarte de mejor manera, digo, sabiendo que Bella podía enterarse.

—Por todos los cielos! Yo no sabía que Bella seguía aquí en el pueblo!

—Ah es decir que como no sabías que Bells estaba en Forks, está bien que hayas estado de arrumacos con la Denali? –Le dijo la rubia amiga levantando su ceja inquisidora.

—Que no Rose! Basta! Cuantas veces tengo que explicarte que con Tanya no pasa nada, lo juro! –dijo Edward casi arrancándose los cabellos de la impotencia.

—Está bien Edward te creo, te creo! No es para que te pongas así tampoco! Igual después terminé pensándolo mejor… creo que no fue tan grave, aunque hiciste llorar a mi amiga y eso fue lo que realmente me enojó.

—Bella estuvo en el restaurante? –Edward preguntó sorprendido

Un enorme suspiro salió de Rosalie.

—Ay Edward, de verdad que toda esta situación está matando tus neuronas. Claro que Bella estuvo ahí… y tal vez yo puedo entender que esa rubiecita intentara conquistarte en la única oportunidad con la que contaba, pero tú también le andabas cogiendo la manito. Nosotras te vimos, así que ni intentes negarlo.

Edward contrajo su entrecejo tratando de recordar a lo que se refería Rose; repasando cada momento de la cena, hasta que dio con ello.

—Qué? —sonrió Edward sin humor— sólo le estaba agradeciendo Rose, realmente no fui un buen acompañante esa noche y Tanya contrario a lo que piensas, se portó como una verdadera amiga; sabía que yo estaba mal por Bella. Lo juro!

—Ya, ya, ya está bien te creo —dijo restándole importancia— ahora solo te tocará convencer a Bells y te aconsejaría que comiences cuanto antes —terminó golpeándole la espalda a manera de consuelo.

—Gracias Rose. Ahora necesito que me digas algo ¿Por qué no me dijo que él la estuvo engañando con otras?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que fueras a matarlo a golpes? Bella no quería que acabaras en la cárcel —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ese canalla… —murmuró Edward sacudiendo la cabeza—.Y pensar que la pobre Diane no sabe nada.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, por eso no hay que preocuparse. Creo que se hizo una pequeña idea de qué clase de hombre es Matthew, en realidad antes de que se marcharan.

Edward se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.

—¿No le dirías…?

Rose se fingió ofendida.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Edward Cullen? Simplemente le hice saber que Matthew me había dicho que quería hablar con ella de algo, antes de que empezara la subasta, y que la esperaba en el pasillo, detrás del escenario.

Edward se rió con ganas por primera vez en varios días.

—¡Dios, Rose, eres terrible! Es bueno saber que ahora estás de mi parte! –ambos rieron por la ocurrencia de Edward.

*Un par de días más tarde*

—¿Que Edward ha hecho qué? —Rose se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

—Sí, va a dejar el trabajo, con quince días de preaviso según he entendido —dijo Rose de forma despreocupada.

—¿Pero por qué?, ¿y qué va a hacer ahora? –respondió Bella casi en un grito.

—¿Y a ti por qué te importa Edward de repente?

—¡Rose!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Qué? Te lo digo en serio, Bella. ¿No te parece que lo has castigado bastante por lo que hizo? Obligarme a no decirle nada con respecto a que seguías en el pueblo y que no te habías ido con Matthew, sabes muy bien lo que él creía al respecto y ni se diga lo de ir a ese baile con Jacob Black, eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Primero el hecho de que haya creído que me había ido con Matthew lo hace más estúpido todavía, y está claro que no le interesa. Y lo de Jacob, yo solo quería darle celos a ese idiota, así como él también salía con su amiguita "Tanya", tenía que darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero no reaccionó. Bueno, sí reaccionó, pero no como yo quería —aclaró al ver que su amiga enarcaba una ceja.

—Bells, lo de Tanya ya te lo expliqué! Esto se te ha ido de las manos, amiga —murmuró Rose sacudiendo la cabeza—. Edward te quiere, pero es muy orgulloso, y se va lejos porque no soporta verte con otro hombre, ya sea Matthew, Black, o cualquier otro.

Bella sentía deseos de ir a estrangularlo.

—¿Y si me quiere por qué demonios no lo dice? ¿Tanto le cuesta? —masculló irritada, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia—. Además, ¿a dónde diablos se supone que piensa ir?

—No sabría decirte. Lo oí decir algo de unos tigres en peligro de extinción en la India o algo así… —Bella había salido disparada hacia la puerta de la tienda sin dejarla terminar—. ¡Eh, Bella!, ¿a dónde vas? —pero no trató de detenerla y cuando la hubo perdido de vista, sonrió triunfal.

Edward no estaba en la oficina de la obra. Bella corrió hacia el parque central donde le agradaba estar, y al fin lo vio, con un grupo de turistas que estaban admirando el monumento antiguo de la plaza central de Forks.

Nada más verla, el rostro de Edward se iluminó, y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Eh, Swan! Estaba esperando que…

Bella no lo dejó acabar.

—¡Pedazo de alcornoque! —masculló dándole con el índice en el pecho—. ¿Qué es eso de que lo dejas todo?

—No es lo que crees. Yo…

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando.

—¡No podías quedarte y luchar por mí!, ¿no es cierto? No, el gran Cullen no…

—Espera, si me escucharas un momento…

—Te partirías el cuello por cualquiera de tus nobles causas, por salvar el mundo entero, verdad? pero no eres capaz de mover un solo dedo por mí, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? —exigió saber irritada.

—Bella, por favor…

La joven lo miró con ojos relampagueantes llenos de rabia.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Que me calme? ¿Que hablemos de ello en otro sitio? ¿O es que te estoy asustando? Ah, ah, ah?

—Bella…

—¿Qué? Vas a irte a la India en otra de tus cruzadas, según me acabo de enterar por Rose —le gritó furiosa—. Y me pregunto, ¿por qué viajar tan lejos para matarte cuando yo misma puedo ayudarte a hacerlo… y aquí mismo en Forks? —y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer al agua de la pileta que se encontraba en medio del parque.

—Espero que disfruten de la visita —les dijo Bella con una dulce sonrisa a los turistas, que habían observado la escena anonadados.

Se giró sobre los talones, pero antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos, Edward se levantó de la pileta donde había caído sentado, escupiendo agua y llamándola a gritos.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, por amor de Dios, espera!

Un turista japonés lo fotografió cuando se encaramó chorreando de la pileta, entre las miradas divertidas de los demás.

—Castañas… —les dijo Edward esbozando una media sonrisa—, tienen un carácter horrible.

Y salió corriendo tras ella.

—¡Bells!, Bella quieres esperar? —pero ella no se detenía—. ¡Swan, por favor! ¡No voy a dejar mi trabajo, ni me voy a ningún sitio!

Bella se paró en seco y se giró hacia él. ¿No la dejaba? ¿No se iba? Pero Rose había dicho… Edward seguía acercándose jadeante hacia ella.

—Le pedí a Rose que te dijera eso porque no se me ocurría otra cosa para hacerte venir hasta aquí —confesó.

Aquello volvió a enfadar a la joven. ¡Rose la había engañado!, ¡su propia amiga la había engañado! Resopló y siguió andando.

—¿Me has oído? —la llamó él desesperado—. ¡Oh, vamos, Swan!, ¿no irás a hacerme hacer esto aquí, verdad?

Bella no estaba dispuesta a prestarse a sus ridículos juegos infantiles. Si quería hablar con ella que la llamara por teléfono, se dijo apretando el paso.

Aquella vez la voz de Edward sonó más alta y clara todavía:

—¡Bella Swan! Puedes detenerte un momento para poder decirte que TE AMO! Por todos los cielos Bella, necesito que me escuches!

Bella se quedó de piedra. Inspiró profundamente, y se giró y lo miró de una forma que si las miradas matasen él hubiera quedado fulminado en ese preciso instante.

—¿Y por qué diablos querría hacer algo tan estúpido como escucharte, Cullen?

Edward se encogió de hombros y extendió los brazos hacia ella. El peso del agua estaba deformando las mangas de su jersey, y parecía el tierno espantapájaros de _El Mago de Oz_.

—Porque estoy tan loco por ti que ni siquiera puedo pensar cuando no estás a mi lado.

Bella sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero se cruzó de brazos en un intento de mantenerse inflexible.

—¿De veras? ¿Y cuándo tuviste esa revelación, eh Cullen?

—Pues… supongo que… bueno, mes más o mes menos… hará unos diez años de eso, tal vez un poco más..

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, y Edward echó a andar hacia ella con decisión.

—Fue exactamente el día de tu cumpleaños.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Cuando cumplí los dieciocho?

Edward asintió, deteniéndose frente a ella. —Me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Matthew, y aun así no podía quitarte los ojos de encima.

—Me sentía como un canalla, deseándote de aquel modo cuando estabas con Matthew —le estaba diciendo Edward a Bella—, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, yo te conocí antes que él.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Diez años, Edward… —murmuró—. ¿Todo ese tiempo estuviste enamorado de mí y nunca me dijiste nada?

Edward se encogió de hombros y dio un paso más hacia ella.

—Tú me dejaste —le dijo con una sonrisa—, dos veces si no recuerdo mal. Una de ellas incluso fui detrás de ti. Y no hacía más que pedirte que volvieras, ¿recuerdas?

—Si me hubieras dicho la razón, tal vez hubiera vuelto antes —respondió Bella con suavidad.

Edward le pasó una mano mojada por la mejilla y se miró en sus ojos chocolates.

—¿Y por qué volviste, Swan? —la cuestionó con tono suave.

—Por ti, Cullen, esa es la verdad que tanto me negaba, volví por ti —le susurró ella poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de él—, porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estaba enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos, solo que no lo sabía y soy muy cabezota para haberlo admitido antes.

Edward sonrió.

—Perdóname, Bells, perdóname por haber dudado de ti, pero es que, siendo aquello por lo que más debería haber luchado, eras también lo que más temía perder.

Bella tomó su mano para enredarla con la suya.

—Entiendo la sensación. Yo también temía tanto perderte Edward. Siempre supe que tú eras parte sustancial de mi vida, que eras quien le daba un verdadero significado a lo que soy, pero jamás quise ponerle un nombre a todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior. Tomé el camino fácil y denominé "Amistad" a todo esto que estoy sintiendo y que siempre sentí.

—No quise comportarme como un cavernícola, pero es que te amo tanto y no supe como hacer las cosas bien –dijo Edward bajando su rostro apenado.

Bella sonrió por el dulce gesto que le recordó tanto las razones por las que amaba a ese hombre. El simplemente lo era todo para ella y tal vez le llevaría un buen tiempo dejar de recriminarse lo tonta que había sido pero se daría la oportunidad de amarlo como nadie lo había amado.

—Me perdonas? –volvió a preguntar Edward, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Bella.

—Perdonarte, mmm, no lo sé! –respondió divertida.

—Swan? –le recriminó pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al darse cuenta de que jugaba.

—Espera, estoy pensando Cullen!

—Muy bien Swan, pongámoslo así. O me perdonas o… —Bella lo miró asustada porque adivinó sus intenciones, bastante conocía a Edward.

—Oh no! No te atreverías Cullen, no lo harías –se soltó de su agarre con la intención de echarse a correr.

—Oh si! —Le respondió Edward alcanzándola por la espalda sin dejarla escapar y abrazándola con su cuerpo, empapándola toda a su paso ya que su ropa aún seguía estilando el agua de la pileta.

—Edward! —Se quejó entre risas, volteando sin importarle que su ropa siguiera humedeciéndose por seguir en brazos de él. Se miraron divertidos y fue Bella quien acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Edward. Las risas cesaron y cada uno se concentró en los ojos del otro.

—Perdonarte? No podría perdonarte si antes no me perdonas tú a mi. He sido una necia y ciega por mucho tiempo; y no niego que también he actuado como una chiquilla al final de todo, pero Te amo Edward Cullen y prometo enmendar mis errores, amándote como lo hago ahora, con cada partícula de mi ser.

La sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Edward nunca habían lucido tan radiantes. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar para luego besarla con todo el amor y la pasión que reinaba en su corazón.

—Te amo Bella Swan

—y yo te amo Edward Cullen.

Se volvieron a besar y abrazar como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Hasta que él se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eh, Swan, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer una última apuesta?

—Oh, no, la época de las apuestas se acabó para mí, caballero.

—De acuerdo… un desafío entonces —murmuró Edward.

—Mmm, estoy escuchando.

—Muy bien Swan, te desafío a pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bella. Ella se guindó del cuello de Edward para responderle al oído.

—Acepto gustosa el desafío Cullen.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

—Mmmm… respecto a aquello de los doce hijos…

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Caíste! —se rió Edward. Y aprovechando su distracción, la volvió a besar, con toda la añoranza del tiempo que había permanecido lejos de esos labios. Acercó su cuerpo completo a ella y nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo sin romper el beso, seguros que ese sería el comienzo de la tan ansiada felicidad que sabían solo la obtendrían permaneciendo juntos para siempre.

Fin

* * *

Oooohhh y se acabó... les gustó? Al fin este par de cabezotas estan juntos sin tapujos... me encantan los finales felices, aunque ya he de buscar uno triston por ahi para poder adaptarles jejeje

Gracias chicas por acompañarme en esta loca y divertida historia... me apena haber tardado un poco en los últimos capitulos pero ya les conté.. soy nueva mamá! eehhh! asi que gracias, gracias por la paciencia y por todos esos reviews hermosos... me voy muy muy feliz... Ya buscaré algo nuevo en que trabajar para compartirlos con ustedes, espero que sin atrasos.

En este último capituo mis agradecimientos especiales para Jolli Cullen, Alilu Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen (siempre presenteee muaahhh), Neny W- Cullen (bienvenida), Silves (ya extrañaba tus comments jeje), Caro BereCullen (lindaaa), Samantha Annia y Bella Marú. Y un abrazo grande para todas las que estuvieron presente a lo laaargo de este fic aaahhh y mis cariños inmensos para mi cloncito Meli8114, Yeya Cullen y Stardropper, se las extraña niñas!

Nos veremos o escribiremos en la proxima... les dejo mi twitter vivitace

Muaaahhh

Vivitace


End file.
